An Illicit Affair
by movember
Summary: "You're thinking about what it would be like to be properly kissed," Draco said, inching closer toward Hermione. "And I know for a fact that it won't be given to you by Weasley. But me, on the other hand...Let's just say I'm experienced. I could show you
1. Chapter 1

I'm so excited to begin this journey. Please comment, share, favorite, follow...whatever! All are appreciated. This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I'm pleased with how this turned out.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where's my Won-Won?!" Lavender Brown shrieked as she paced throughout the Gryffindor common room. Her face was creased with worry, as her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks tinted with a frustrated pink. "Won-Won?" She called out again, a bit louder this time.

Hermione, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, rolled her eyes as Lavender continued to shout for her beloved "Won-Won."

 _Won't you just shut up?_ Hermione thought to herself, as Lavender paced in front of her, causing her to lose a bit of the light from the fire that was casting a glow so she could study for her lessons the next day. Hermione scowled, becoming even more annoyed.

"Won-Won!" Lavender shouted once more.

"For the love of God, Lavender, some people actually have to study and have more on their minds than precious _Won-Won!_ " Hermione blurted, her annoyance pushed over the top.

Lavender scoffed at Hermione, giving her the nastiest sneer she can muster. _Jealous bitch,_ Lavender thought. _She just wants what she can't have._

Hermione wanted what she couldn't have. It had been complete and utter agony, watching Ron snog Lavender on every inch of the Gryffindor common room, every inch of Hogsmeade, every inch of the goddamn castle. Whenever she thought she could finally get a moment alone to study or to process her growing feelings toward Ron, she instantly heard the sound of lips lapping against each other, and she knew that once again, Ron and Lavender doing their daily mating calls.

Lavender continued to call for Ron, and finally, Ron stepped out of the boy's dormitory. His eyes were sleepy, as he most likely awoke from a nap, Hermione gathered. His hair was a bit disheveled. If she weren't so annoyed with both Ron and Lavender, Hermione would've actually found it adorable how out of place he looked.

"Won-Won!" Lavender yelled, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and furiously kissing his cheeks, lips, forehead...whatever she could manage to plant her lips upon.

"Lav," he half whispered, half moaned. Hermione instantly felt as if she was watching a pornography being filmed.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Please, take it to the bedroom. Some of us are actually trying to study."

"Enough!" Lavender returned. "I've had enough of your bitching for today. You're just jealous that Won-Won chose me over you."

Hermione scoffed, as Lavender did to her just a few moments prior. "Please. Stop making up silly scenarios in your head. I have more important things to worry about than you and your precious Won-Won. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."

Hermione stood abruptly, taking her books and backpack with her, before walking to exit the dormitory.

"Hermione," Ron called out. His eyes were undeniably sadder than when he first emerged from the boy's dormitory, as if seeing her hurt was dampening his mood.

Hermione raised her lips in a half-hearted smile before exiting the room, leaving Ron and Lavender to snog until their hearts were content.

 _If only Harry were here,_ Hermione thought as she raced down the hall, searching for a place where she can find peace. For months, he'd been spending more and more time with Dumbledore, preparing for the war that was brewing against Voldemort. Voldemort was becoming stronger each and every day, Harry told her, and Dumbledore wanted Harry to obtain as much knowledge as he could before the war officially struck. Hermione understood, but she just wished that she had her friend during the rough time.

She couldn't remember when she began noticing her feelings toward Ron change. Certainly not more than a year ago, but certainly a week before. It was as if one day, she woke up and Ron was all she could think about. She concealed it well, she thought, as Ron obviously was oblivious to the fact that she was in love with him.

 _No, that's not quite right_ , Hermione thought. She couldn't be in love with him. Or maybe she could. She never let her mind travel to those thoughts, as they were useless. Ron was too busy snogging Lavender to notice Hermione in a different light. All Hermione would ever be to Ron was a friend, a sister even. The brightest witch of her age. Never anything more.

Tears began forming in Hermione's eyes. She could feel the burn become stronger and stronger as her steps became faster and faster. She rushed to a hidden corridor, where Dumbledore's Army had practiced their fighting lessons just a year ago.

 _I need a room where I can become lost among items that'll allow me to cry my eyes out._

Instantly, the Room of Requirement formed, and she barged in, allowing her tears to finally flow from her eyes. She raced until she lost her footing, collapsing on the cold, hard floor. She leaned back against a stack of junk piled high, not bothering to look at what exactly was holding her. She let her head fall into her lap as the sobs erupted from her.

She didn't understand what was happening to her. She'd never let her feelings get in the way of anything - certainly not academics. But she could barely focus due to Ron. She could barely eat, barely breathe, barely sleep. Something had to give.

Suddenly, Hermione heard footsteps from around the corner. Her sobbing immediately ceased, even though the tears still flowed from her stinging eyes.

Draco Malfoy, the one person she loathed most besides Voldemort himself, rounded the corner.

When Draco noticed it was the Gryffindor Mudblood on the floor, making those awful wailing sounds, he rolled his eyes as a sneer formed on his lips.

"Geez, Granger, think you could calm it down? Some of us aren't here to listen to your pathetic whining."

Hermione coughed as another sob came. Why did he have to be so cruel? What inside of him made him think that it was okay to constantly bully people around?

"Wh-What are you doing here?" She stammered, wiping the tears away from her puffy eyes.

"That's none of your concern, you _filthy_ little Mudblood!" Draco spat. Of course, she would come in her when he was trying to attend to his duties for the Dark Lord. He was attempting to make that damn Vanishing Cabinet work, as no other wizard had managed to do, and he could feel that he would be the first. However, the stupid Mudblood would be the one to interrupt him. If she found out what he was doing, she'd no doubt run Potter and tell him what she saw.

"I-Sor-" Hermione caught herself before apologizing. She had no reason to apologize to Malfoy, of all people. He was the one to throw malicious words to her. If anyone should apologize, it should be him.

"You can leave now, Granger," Draco said, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, tears continued to stream down her pathetic, puffy face.

Draco rolled his eyes as she continued to weep. "Why are you so upset, Granger? Geez, you act as if the world is ending."

For Hermione, her world was ending. If Voldemort won this war, her life would be over. Dark magic would be prevalent, Dumbledore would no longer be in control, and all Muggle-borns would be killed. Pure-bloods would run the entire wizarding world. Hermione found it ironic, considering the most powerful dark wizard who wanted purebloods to run the wizarding world, was a half-blood himself.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "You'd never understand."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is it that stupid Weaselby that you're so in love with?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up, surprised that Draco had responded with that. "How-How did you-"

Draco scoffed. "Please," he said. "It's obvious to everyone. Everyone except for him, it seems."

Hermione wiped her eyes one final time, resolving to stop crying. "What would you know about feelings, Malfoy? You're incapable of thinking about anyone but yourself."

A chuckle emerged from him, even though he mentally punched himself for laughing at something the Mudblood said. As if anything she ever said could be worthy of his laughter.

"You're right about that. For once, the Mudblood is right."

Hermione winced every time he called her that, but refused to let his menace control her. "Aren't you dating Pansy Parkinson?"

Once again, Draco scoffed, hiding the chuckle that wanted to escape from him. Stupid Mudblood.

"You and your Gryffindor values. Just because I'm seen with someone, doesn't mean we're dating."

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"We're fuck buddies, Granger."

Hermione shook her head, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Oh come on, Granger. Don't be so dense. Surely you know what a fuck buddy is."

Hermione settled her back against.. what? She turned around slowly to distract herself from Malfoy's statement momentarily to see that she was leaning against an old desk. When she turned back around to face him, Malfoy was staring at her intently, a dark look piercing in his grey eyes.

"Of course I do," she whispered.

"Tell me, Granger, have you ever had a fuck buddy?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Her hand flew to her mouth, as if she couldn't believe that he had the audacity to ask her such a question. A personal question.

"I believe that's none of your business, Malfoy!"

He stepped closer toward her, slowly, sensually, but surely. "Have you ever even slept with someone, Granger?"

Of course she hadn't. Hermione imagined her first time would be with Ron, but she knew in her heart that his first time wouldn't be with her. It had probably already happened with Lavender.

"I-" She began before Malfoy interrupted her again.

"Have you ever even been kissed?"

"Yes," she whispered as he knelt in front of her, barely two feet away. Yes, she had, if she counted that sloppy kiss from Viktor Krum about two years ago. It was too wet and sloppy and filled with overbearing tongue that Hermione didn't know what to do with. She shuddered thinking about it.

"I bet you've never been kissed properly," Draco whispered. He imagined running his hands on her bare thighs, running his mouth down her neck toward her breasts, kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. It would be a conquest, he knew.

He thought about it for a few more moments before the thought that she was a Mudblood popped into his brain. How could he have forgotten? She was a filthy, dirty little Mudblood. Kissing her would be like kissing the dirt outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

But strangely, the thought was amusing to him. He bet she'd orgasm from just a simple kiss from him. He'd heard from many girls that he was an incredible kisser, and Draco knew it to be true. He bet that Granger wouldn't be able to deny his charm, he sexual nature.

Sure, he was currently fucking Pansy, but that didn't mean anything. As he told Granger, she was just a fuck buddy.

"How would you know that?" Hermione finally whispered, answering Malfoy's questioning gaze.

"Because if you had," Malfoy said, "you'd be more confident in this moment. Right now, I can sense the nervous, yet excited energy. I'm closer to your body than any man has been in awhile, if ever. You're thinking about what it would be like to be properly kissed. And I know for a fact that it won't be given to you by Weasley. He's a pathetic excuse of a man who probably couldn't fuck if someone gave him a play by play. But me, on the other hand... Let's just say I'm experienced. I could show you a good time."

The words flew from his mouth before he could stop himself, but he realized they were true. It would be the biggest, yet greatest conquest in the world. The Death Eating Slytherin that every Gryffindor loved to hate, being the first to fuck the Granger girl, the Muggle-born, the brightest witch of her age. No one would believe it. Bloody hell, Draco could barely believe it as the scenarios played throughout his mind.

"Are you insane?" Hermione shot. "You're with Pansy. That would be cheating. And besides, there's no way in hell I'd even let you come _that_ close to me."

Draco laughed an unnervingly charismatic laugh. "But Granger, I'm already that close to you."

Hermione gulped nervously as she realized the truth of his words. He was about a foot away from her at that point, steadily getting closer. She should push him away, but she couldn't make herself. She could feel his warm breath, smell his arousing cologne. If anything, she wanted him closer.

"I could be your fuck buddy, Granger," he whispered, almost moaned.

Finally, Hermione's senses caught up to her. She pushed Draco away and stood, straightening her school uniform. "As if! There's not a chance in hell that I'll ever let you do that to me."

Draco closed the distance between them, and he could feel the curves of her body against his. He felt his body tingle in response, his dick becoming excited with anticipation.

Hermione felt the hardness of his chest pressed against her, and her breath sped uncharacteristically.

"We'll see," he said, bringing a hand to her face, possessively grazing her cheek. "If you change your mind, you'll let me know."

Draco pulled her closer for one instant, letting her feel how nice it would be to have their bodies pressed together. Then, with a wink, he stepped away, walking toward the exit of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione watched him walk away, her brain fizzling with confusion. _Don't hold your breath, Malfoy,_ she thought as he exited the room.

Even though there wasn't a single part of her that wanted to accept Draco's offer, she couldn't help but think about how easily it was to forget about Ron and Lavender during the moments that she was with Draco.

With a heavy heart and a mind full of Draco, she left the Room of Requirement to face Ron and Lavender's snogging and to do what she did best - study, like the brightest witch of her age would be expected to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm still overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you so much, everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It truly means the world to me.

I'm giving you a long, enjoyable chapter this time. It's been almost two weeks since I've updated, and I wanted to know how much I appreciate everyone who reads this story. This chapter is for all of you.

So please, read and review. The reviews let me know that I'm doing something right. Even if I'm doing something wrong, review.

Also, I live in the U.S., so the Britishness of my story basically is nonexistent. I'm apologizing in advance. Happy reading!

* * *

As night fell, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's offer in the Room of Requirement. As far as she'd always known, Malfoy couldn't stand the mere thought of her. Did something change to make him want to... _fuck_ her?

No, of course nothing had changed. Malfoy still hated her. She noticed the way he sneered at her as he spoke to her. Sure, he'd been speaking of her in a sexual nature, but that's how Malfoy had always been. He'd always been looking for the next conquest, and for some reason Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on, Malfoy had chosen her.

Hermione promised herself it would never happen. No matter what, Hermione would not give in to Malfoy's request. How could she? She hated Malfoy as much as he hated her. The feelings between them were completely mutual.

 _"I could be your fuck buddy, Granger."_ Malfoy's words rang in her mind.

 _"I could be your fuck buddy, Granger."_ Over and over again, like a broken record.

 _"I could be your fuck buddy, Granger."_

Hermione stood from her bed in the girls' prefect dormitory, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She was immensely thankful that none of the other prefects were present to witness her exasperated state. Sweat beads had formed on her forehead and were dripping down her flushed face, and her heart was beating so irregularly that her breath faltered.

"Get over yourself," Hermione whispered, annoyed at how affected she'd become by Malfoy's words. Surely he wasn't still thinking about her. He probably hadn't even been thinking about her when he'd said those things. Like normal, Malfoy had probably been letting complete rubbish fly out of his over-exaggerative mouth.

Sighing, Hermione made her way to the prefect bathroom in the Gryffindor dorm, where she performed her nightly routine before bed. Even though it was still quite early, Hermione couldn't focus on her schoolwork enough to complete a night's worth of studying. It would be best for her if she just forced herself to sleep.

When she'd gotten settled in her bed, Hermione tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally drifting off into an unnerving sleep.

* * *

The room was black - blacker than the Dark Mark on a Death Eater's arm. Hermione fumbled around the room, bumping into objects that had no name, only a shape. She tried placing her hands in front of her to guide her to a point of vision, but it was no use. The further she walked, the further into the black vortex of a room she went.

Panic settled into her stomach as her heart began beating more and more, faster and faster - erratic, like a small child's play on a toy drum set - something Muggles would understand.

"Help," Hermione squeaked, realizing her voice was failing her due to fright. "Help!"

Suddenly, she crashed into something - someone. Judging by the hardness of the muscles in the person's chest, Hermione assumed it was a man. The man braced her, pulled her into him, and whispered into her ear, "Easy there, Granger. Don't want to knock yourself out."

Hermione's heart began pounding even faster. _Malfoy!_ She thought. _What is he doing here?_

" _Lumos_ ," he whispered, and a light appeared at the end of his want. Hermione suddenly noticed that they were in the Room of Requirement, where Malfoy suggested they be fuck buddies.

Hermione glanced toward Malfoy's face. His eyes, a light grey were beaming down upon her. His shirt, a white dress shirt, was unbuttoned at the top, allowing her to see his chiseled, yet lean chest. His black pants blended with the darkness of the room. His arms were still holding her upright since her legs had turned to jelly. His hair was sliding into his eyes, leaning lazily against his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione eventually asked him, willing herself to stand on her own. She released herself from his arms, though when she was freed of him, she realized she craved his touch once more.

"The question is, Granger," he began, with a slight smirk on his pale face, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I," Hermione stammered. "I don't know." She couldn't remember how she'd gotten to the Room of Requirement, why she'd come there, or when. All she could remember was the feeling of her body pressed against Malfoy's.

"Thinking dirty thoughts, are we?" Malfoy spat. However, there was an undeniable gleam in his eyes.

Hermione felt her face flush at his words. "No!" She denied. "Of course not!"

Malfoy stepped closer toward her. "You filthy Mudblood," he whispered. "You're a terrible liar."

Hermione ignored the offensive term that he always used to address her. "I'm not a liar." Her eyes trailed from his eyes to the opening in his shirt.

"Then why can't you keep your eyes on mine?" He said, stepping closer and closer. The distance that Hermione had put between them was closing, inch by inch.

"I-" Hermione said, but before she could complete her words, Malfoy pulled her against his body. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Hermione could smell peppermint on his breath as he exhaled.

"Stop talking, Granger," Malfoy commanded. His hand snaked up her body, cupping her cheek in his palm. He crashed his lips into her hers, and his mouth moved roughly in an unfamiliar pattern.

Hermione knew she should've broken the kiss, yet her brain, like her legs previously, had failed her. The brightest witch of her age had abandoned the only thing that kept her in the wizarding world and kissed the boy who would've done anything in his pureblood power to expel her from it.

Malfoy's tongue delved into Hermione's mouth, and her to her surprise, she relished the feeling of it, pushing hers into his, overpowering him in the situation. She ran her hands up his stomach to his chest where the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. She quickly maneuvered the buttons to where they each were undone and yanked the shirt off his body, throwing it onto the floor beside them.

Malfoy, seemingly surprised by Hermione's rather bold actions, paused, staring in to her eyes. Hermione desperately wished to know what exactly he was thinking when, all of the sudden, he grabbed her body and threw her up, wrapping his arms around her lower back and bottom. Hermione wrapped her legs around his taut middle as he carried her toward an empty wall. Malfoy crashed her against the wall as his lips met her bare neck.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned as one of his hands braced the wall and the other slid up and down her side. Though the feeling tickled slightly, Malfoy's tongue on her neck calmed the nerves tingling on her side.

Hermione tightened her legs around Malfoy's waist and draped her arms around his neck, pulling his head deeper into her neck, silently begging for him to keep going.

 _Don't stop,_ she begged in her mind. _Please, don't stop._

Malfoy's hand left her side and slowly inched toward her breasts. Though she was still fully clothed, his hand began caressing her breast, methodically, as if he was set at a rhythm.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of his hand there - no man had ever touched her breasts before. Her legs tightened even further. "Don't stop," she finally whispered aloud. "Please."

Malfoy paused momentarily and looked her in the eyes. She saw that the usual coldness of his icy grey eyes had softened slightly as they stared at her in the pale light. Suddenly, he set her down on the ground, and though Hermione was saddened that their bodies weren't as close, Malfoy took the bottom of her shirt into his hands and raised it. He motioned for her to raise her hands, and she happily obliged. He raised the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

Hermione immediately felt self-conscious as Malfoy's eyes raked up and down her body. She squirmed and felt tears arise in her eyes, but Malfoy's hand cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. When she did, he noticed that he was not sneering in disgust. Rather, he was smiling - something Hermione hadn't seen on Malfoy's face in years.

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her lips slowly at first, then quickly speeding his pace. Hermione pulled his naked chest to hers, relishing in the feeling of their bare bodies close together. Malfoy reached his hands around her back and unclasped her white bra, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor.

Malfoy's mouth left hers as he stared at her breasts. Hermione didn't allow herself to look at his face too long, in case a look of utter disappointment crossed it. As she closed her eyes to shield herself, she didn't notice as he bent to raise her up once more, cradling her in his arms. Hermione, once again, wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively as he leaned her against the wall. Though she was surprised by this action, she readily welcomed his touch.

His hands slowly massaged her breasts, and Hermione moaned loudly, not afraid of the echo that sounded in the Room of Requirement.

"Oh!" She gasped, as his fingers rubbed her nipples, slowly, swiftly, then slowly again. She felt the tension in her belly clench as his movements continued.

"Do you like this, Granger?" He whispered as his mouth moved onto her neck, planting wet kisses. His mouth trailed down further as her breathing became more and more erratic.

"Yes," she whispered in return.

"How much?" He asked. He raised his head to meet her eyes. She noticed a slight smirk on his face.

"So much," she moaned and leaned her head against the wall she was leaning on.

Malfoy's hands stopped kneading her breasts, and Hermione found herself pouting at the loss of contact. However, to her shock, he lowered his mouth to her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" She gasped as his tongue moved in circles around her nipple. She felt it harden in his mouth as his tongue worked over it, his teeth barely scraping against it. Malfoy's other hand moved toward her free breast and massaged it, leaving Hermione completely breathless.

"Yes," she moaned, louder than she anticipated. "Yes, please. More."

Malfoy's mouth sucked on her nipple, pulling it out with his teeth before removing his mouth and slowly crossing to her other breast. His mouth and hand switched, and his movements began again, as if he were performing a dance.

Hermione felt the wetness begin pooling between her legs and her stomach clench tighter than it ever had before. She'd never experienced this type of feeling, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she combusted at the seams, right in front of Malfoy. But for once, she wasn't thinking about what it meant or what Malfoy would think. All she knew was that she wanted more, right then.

"More, please," she whispered.

Malfoy's mouth began sucking harder and harder on her breast, and his hand slid down her stomach toward the lower half of her body. Malfoy moved his mouth back to her other breast as his hand slid toward her pants. Hermione was frightened that he'd put his hands in her pants - afraid of what he'd do. She'd never let another man touch her there - never let another man feel her wetness. Yet she wanted him to. She wanted him to feel every part of her.

"Please," she whispered.

Malfoy paused and set her down on the ground. Hermione stood, disappointed that his touching had stopped. Then, Malfoy pushed her against the wall, with her still standing, and crashed his lips to hers as his hands found the button on her pants. He undid it in one swift motion before sliding his hands inside.

"Ugh," Hermione moaned in delight as his hand found her clit and began massaging it.

"You. Are. So. Wet." Malfoy muttered in between kisses, rubbing his hand on her clit, making her shiver from head to toe. "Holy fuck, Granger."

Hermione rocked her hips, willing him to keep going.

Malfoy followed orders and slid a finger into her entrance. He slid his finger in and out, pulsing and feeling deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Granger. So wet." His mouth moved toward her neck and began sucking on her skin. He slid another finger in side of her, moving them methodically.

Hermione felt the orgasm approaching. She knew it wouldn't be long now. She rocked her hips to his rhythm, moaning loudly.

"Please, Malfoy. Don't stop. Faster." She couldn't keep from speaking. It felt too good.

Hermione's breath quickened, and she felt the muscles clench so tightly in her stomach that she felt like her belly would rip.

"Mmm," she whimpered, knowing that she was about to lose control.

"Come for me," Malfoy said, as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her and as his thumb circled her clit.

At his words, Hermione felt herself spiraling into her orgasm, deeper and deeper into the pleasure as Malfoy continued to move his hand in a particular rhythm.

"Draco!" She screamed, when suddenly, everything came to a halt. She jolted, eyes springing open. She glanced around her, wondering where he'd went. She noticed then that she wasn't in the Room of Requirement. Her nightshirt was still on, and though she was a sweaty mess and breathing as if she'd just ran a mile, Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

 _It was a dream_ , Hermione told herself over and over. _It was a dream._

She immediately sprung from her bed and put on her slippers, running toward the girls' bathroom. Once inside, she sunk to the chilly tile floor, pressing her face against it. Sweat beaded her face, neck, and back as she tried to calm herself down.

It was a dream, Hermione realized. It had only been a dream.

But she knew it wasn't just a dream. It had been more than a dream. It was something that felt like a reality. She'd called out his name in her sleep. She'd had an orgasm in her sleep. Her body still tingled from his imaginary touch, and she realized that she craved it. She wanted to feel what it would really be like to feel his hands, his mouth, his tongue on her body.

She then thought of Ron, and how he'd probably been doing to Lavender what Malfoy had done to her in the dream. Her jealousy instantly flamed. She'd always pictured that they'd be each other's firsts, and now she knew that that dream had been shattered. Ron didn't view her as she viewed him. To Ron, Hermione would only be the brightest witch of her age. His best friend. Never anything more.

As Hermione thought of the dream once again and how good it felt for the imaginary Malfoy to be touching her, she knew what she had to do. She thought of Ron once more, and knew that it was a lost cause. Her decision meant there was no turning back, and she knew she was about to swim into dangerous waters. But for once in her life, she didn't care. The brightest witch of her age didn't care.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione sat with Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, her mind pondering the dream that she'd had last night. Harry and Ginny were deep in conversation, and though Hermione tried to catch a word here and there, she couldn't focus. She could only think of Malfoy.

Just as she'd reached the interesting part of her dream, Ron and Lavender suddenly came stumbling into the common room, giggling and sneaking kisses. Lavender's hands were groping Ron's biceps, and Ron's hands were practically underneath Lavender's school uniform shirt.

Hermione's heart pounded at the sight of Ron, but as she watched Lavender and Ron fondling each other, bile rose in her throat. As the tears formed in her eyes, she noticed that Harry was glancing in her direction. She knew he was speaking to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. It was as if he were talking under water. She watched Ron and Lavender as if they were a movie, performing their scenes so perfectly. They were synchronized in their dance, and their moves never faltered.

Hermione rose from the couch, ignoring Harry and Ginny's calls of her name, and ran out of the Gryffindor dormitory. Seeing Ron and Lavender together, just as she had yesterday, only made the decision she'd made the night before more absolute. She knew things had to change, once and for all.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Draco silently ate a piece of toast with a scrambled egg, slowly and meticulously, just as his parents had taught him. He sneered as the others around him ate sloppily.

 _Stupid wizards and witches,_ he thought. _Didn't they ever have any proper training?_

Draco finished his toast as the Dark Mark on his arm began to ache ever so slightly. It had been a few weeks since it had appeared, since he had vowed his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and already, he felt as though he'd made a mistake. He wanted to live his own life, yet his honor for the family name came before anyone else. Since he'd pledged his allegiance to Voldemort, Draco silently vowed to make not only his parents, but the Dark Lord proud of him, especially when he made that goddamn vanishing cabinet work, something no wizard had ever done before.

Owl post shortly arrived a few moments later, and Draco pushed thoughts of his burning arm aside. He didn't expect anything from his parents, as they'd just written the day before, but to his surprise, a letter was dropped beside his plate.

It wasn't his parents handwriting, however, that had written his name on the envelope. It was a neat, fluid print that had addressed his name, and Draco immediately wondered who would be writing him besides his parents. He knew that no other Death Eater would write him, as they had no reason to. No one, besides his own mother, believed in him enough to write him encouragements.

He rolled his eyes as he opened the letter, finally settling on the fact that it was probably a love letter from Pansy. Since he'd been fucking her, she'd become a lovesick puppy. Draco knew that he'd have to shut down her relentless feelings at some point, but the sex was decent enough to keep stringing her along for the time being.

As Draco read the letter, however, he knew it wasn't from Pansy. It could only be from one person - the person that had been on his mind ever since he'd left the Room of Requirement the day before.

 _I've changed my mind. This is me letting you know._

It wasn't signed, but Draco knew exactly who it was from.

Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: WOW! Thanks everyone for the responses! I appreciate everyone-truly!**

 **This chapter is quite long, and it takes place in one scene basically, but it's a great Dramione interaction, which I know all of you Dramione shippers will love!**

 **I just want to say though, I have no idea if anyone is actually enjoying this story or not, and I'm trying to decide if I should continue.. I'm having fun writing it, but if no one is enjoying it, then there might not be a point. So if you would, would someone, anyone, everyone review and let me know what you think? I'm feeling a bit lost, I suppose.**

 **Anyway, happy reading, and as always, comments are welcome. :)**

* * *

Four days following the note that Hermione had sent to Malfoy over breakfast's Owl Post, he still hadn't spoken to her. They shared three classes together - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy - and he had barely glanced in her direction. Hermione couldn't keep focused on her work, no matter how hard she tried, which resulted in her getting an answer incorrect when being called upon by Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As others snickered, particularly the Slytherins, Hermione felt the blush creep upon her face, feeling foolish for focusing her attention on Malfoy. She refused to let that happen again.

On day five post-note, Hermione decided that she no longer was going to pursue the subject. Malfoy had made it painfully obvious that he was merely joking in the Room of Requirement, and she had only humiliated herself by sending that note. It would not surprise her if Malfoy had shared her note with the entire Slytherin house. More than likely, the rest of the school would know about it in a few days.

Hermione walked into Potions class and sat at her regular seat at the table, spreading out her books and notebooks, awaiting Professor Slughorn's lesson for the day. She refused to be distracted by Malfoy today, and she began reviewing last night's reading once more before class officially began. As she was reading her textbook, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that a male figure had sat in the seat beside her. Assuming it was Ron, she didn't glance up from her textbook. He and Harry always sat on both sides of her, so she didn't expect anything different.

"Interesting read, Granger?" The man said, causing Hermione's attention to turn away from the book.

She jumped, startled, as she stared into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Her jerky reaction caused her balance to sway, and she toppled out of the stool that she was sitting on. As her body smacked onto the tile floor, a squeal escaped from her throat.

Thankfully, only she and Malfoy were in the classroom, so she only had to endure his laughter.

As she lay on the floor, trying to find the courage to stand and face Malfoy, she awaited the chuckles to come, except they didn't.

Instead, Malfoy was kneeling beside her on the floor.

"Shit, Granger. Are you okay?" His face was creased with worry - an emotion Hermione wasn't aware that Malfoy possessed. His hands enveloped her arms, forcing her to sit up.

"Er- Wh-" she stammered, confused by Malfoy's sudden caring attitude.

"Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed, taking note of the shock on Malfoy's face as she said this. "Did you take some sort of potion that makes you kind? Why are you being nice to me? Especially after you've ignored me for the past five days!"

Draco couldn't believe her. The _filthy_ Mudblood! She was blaming him for this, even though it was clearly her own fault for falling out of the fucking chair in the first place.

"The reason I haven't spoken to you about _that_ ," Draco sneered, "is because I haven't had the opportunity to speak to you _alone._ For the love of Merlin, I sure as hell don't want everyone in the entire school to know that I'm fucking a Mudblood, just as I'm sure you don't want everyone to know that the brightest witch of her age is fucking a Slytherin."

Hermione blinked in surprise at Malfoy's statement, realizing that for once, he was right. She didn't want _anyone_ to know about this - especially the other Gryffindors. She was a prefect, for Merlin's sake. If anyone found out, she'd definitely terminated as a prefect, and that could possibly ruin her chances at a successful future after graduation from Hogwarts. She couldn't let that happen.

"I-" Hermione began, but Malfoy interrupted.

"And I didn't want to deliver my response by Owl Post, Granger. Instead, I wanted to see how you'd react when I told you that I'm going to fuck those intelligent little brains of yours silly, and you'll be screaming my name until that bossy voice of yours is gone."

Hermione's eyes widened so largely that she felt as though the eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. Her breathing faltered momentarily, and though she tried to suppress it, a moan escaped her lips.

Draco smirked at her reaction - it was exactly what he'd expected, except for the moan. That was a nice surprise that went straight to his cock. He cleared his throat to take his mind off of how sexy that moan sounded, and focused on another snarky comment.

"Just as I thought," he said. "A little Mudblood like you, who thinks she's the smartest, purest witch of her age, wants to be fucked just like every other girl."

Hermione felt the heat rise to her face, but instead of feeling turned on as she had a few moments before, she felt embarrassed. She wasn't used to men speaking to her in such vile terms, even if it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes, and just as she was about to call off their arrangement, she heard footsteps outside of the classroom.

Draco glanced up and saw Harry and Ron - the Mudblood's sidekicks - walking down the hall toward the classroom and decided it was best to drop the subject for now. He jumped up, not bothering to help Granger off the floor, and sat at the stool next to her, determined to piss her off for the remainder of the class.

Hermione, still on the floor from her fall, blushed as Ron and Harry walked toward her.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron said, kneeling down, placing his hands underneath her arms to help her up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hermione muttered, refusing to meet Malfoy's eyes. She could feel his stare on her, and she could sense his sarcastic, yet taunting, smirk.

Ron kept his hands on Hermione, and noticed that Malfoy was giving her a strange look. Jealousy raged inside of him, though he knew he had no right to be jealous. He had Lavender to think about. Still, he wasn't fond of the fact that Malfoy was giving Hermione _that_ look.

Hermione noticed Ron scoff. "Oh please. I'm sure it has something to do with Malfoy. He probably used his Death Eater skills to throw you out of the chair."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione chastised simultaneously. Hermione refused to believe that Malfoy was actually a Death Eater now, despite what Harry and Ron believed.

Draco chuckled at Weasley and his pathetic attempts to impress the Mudblood. Though he was taken by that annoying, chatty, whiny Gryffindor Lavender, he apparently wanted to have his cake and eat it, too.

"Weasley, have you ever thought that my charm and good looks is what knocked Granger out of her seat?" Draco turned toward Granger and winked, and he almost laughed aloud at the look of frustration on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy, desperately wishing for the moment to end. Where was Professor Slughorn? Wouldn't he hurry? She had never wanted a class to start more than she did at that moment.

"Malfoy," Ron began. "Hermione would never fall for your tricks."

Draco scoffed at Weasley's attempt at an insult. "Any witch would be lucky to have _me_ ," he shot back. "Especially a little _Mudblood_ like her."

Harry and Ron both stepped forward, prepared to punch Draco right in the nose, as Hermione had done during their third year, but much to Hermione's delight, Slughorn stepped into the classroom.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn exclaimed, dropping his materials on the front table. "What is going on between the four of you? Malfoy, don't you normally sit in the back with Mr. Zabini?"

Draco cleared his throat, unprepared for Slughorn's questions. Why couldn't the old fool mind his own business? Couldn't he tell that Draco was on a mission?

"Yes, sir, but Zabini was felling quite ill today and had to miss class." Which was true, but Slughorn didn't need to know that he was in the midst of planning how to fuck Granger senseless.

Slughorn nodded furiously, as if nodding would get Draco's statement into his brain faster. Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to ditch this pitiful school and become a Death Eater, officially.

"Very well, then," Slughorn accepted. "Now, everyone, everyone! Please sit down! We have an important lesson today!"

The class quieted down and everyone focused their attention on Slughorn.

"Very well. Now, today we are going to be brewing a very special potion - a dangerous potion - so dangerous that it can put a drinker to sleep indefinitely. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Instantly, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Slughorn asked.

"Draught of Living Death," Hermione responded, delighted with herself that she knew the answer.

"Very good, Ms. Granger!"

Draco snickered at Granger and her obsessive nature to be the brightest witch. "Teacher's pet," he coughed into his hand, causing a rumble of laughter to emerge from the rest of the students.

Hermione felt the heat creep onto her neck at Malfoy's comment. She glanced toward him and noticed he was still laughing at her. She was beginning to wonder why she'd ever agreed to his proposition in the first place.

"That's enough!" Slughorn announced. "Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate that behavior in my classroom. Now, Ms. Granger was correct. We are going to be brewing Draught of Living Death. Because it is a difficult potion to brew, we are going to be partnering up. Groups of two, please! Turn to the person next to you!"

Harry and Ron immediately turned toward each other to begin working out a cauldron, while Hermione was left standing dumbfounded. Typically, work was either done alone, or the three of them formed a group. She'd never been excluded from them before.

"Granger," Malfoy said, causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts. "Partners?"

Draco hid his amusement when Granger roller her eyes. Though he found her annoying and persistent and bossy, it turned him on to watch her become flustered by him.

"Why should I partner with _you?_ " Hermione snapped. "You've made it painfully obvious that you can't stand me. I'd prefer to work alone, thank you very much!"

Draco smirked and took a tentative step toward her. "Well..." He murmured slowly. "You should partner with me because Slughorn said we had to form groups, and I know how much you had to disappoint your professors."

Hermione gulped as he spoke, taking notice to the way his grey eyes raked over her body, just as they had in her dream.

Draco stepped closer to her, feeling the heat radiating off her body. If no one were in the classroom, he'd pull her to him, just to see how she'd react.. "Two, I can feel the warmth of your body, and it's letting me know that you'd want nothing more than to work close to me."

Hermione's breathing rate sped up erratically as he took another step, this time less cautiously.

"Three, you have no one else to partner with, and you're only choice is me. But secretly, I think you want to be close to me. You want to know what it's like to stand close to me, to feel like you belong to me."

Hermione closed her eyes as he stepped closer. For a moment, she'd forgotten that they were in a room filled with other students, her two best friends, even Professor Slughorn. For a moment, it was just her and Malfoy.

"What do you say, Granger?" Draco whispered. He noticed the way that her eyes were shut as he spoke, and the way that the pinkness of a soft blush formed on her cheeks.

Hermione's eyes popped open at his words, reminding her where exactly they were at. "Okay," she said.

"Very well," Draco said smoothly, in the most sensuous tone that he could muster. "I promise, you won't regret it.

Hermione gulped and nodded, taking in each syllable of his words. She had a deep, gut wrenching feeling that his statement had a deeper meaning than the assignment, and for once in her life, she found herself believing Draco Malfoy.

The pair opened their textbooks and began gathering the materials - Wormwood, powdered root of asphodel, sloth brain, and Sopophorous bean's juice. Hermione expected them to bicker the entire time, but surprisingly, they worked well together.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and noticed they were practically halfway finished brewing their potion. An angry flare of irritation surged through her as her competitive nature fumed. She wanted, needed to finish first, and she wanted, needed to be the best.

Draco noticed the anguish written on Hermione's face as she looked toward Potter and Weasley and how surprisingly well they were doing on the assignment. Like Granger, Draco couldn't fathom why they were doing so well - better than he and Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Draco couldn't care less - all he could focus on was going to the Room of Requirement later to continue practicing making the Vanishing Cabinet work properly and how flawless Granger's ass looked in her tight little uniform skirt. He licked his lips at the sight, wondering how extraordinary the Mudblood would look naked.

Draco moved a step closer to Granger, making sure that his left arm brushed against her right. Though she was brewing the potion, she paused momentarily. He noticed that his close proximity made her breath hitch. He smirked in spite of himself.

He glanced around the classroom and saw that everyone was completely focused on their cauldrons and their inability to brew the potion. Though Draco had told her that he didn't want everyone in the school to know about their arrangement, as she was standing there focused on her potion - a potion that he couldn't give a fuck about - he suddenly felt the need for the entire wizarding world to know that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and most uptight witch he'd ever met, had agreed to be his fuck buddy. Draco smiled and stepped even closer to Granger, except this time, moving slowly behind her. As he closed his distance, his stomach was pressed against her back, and he could feel her ass against his cock. He felt the sudden urge to thrust against her, but he maintained his composure.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she felt him press into her. She quickly glanced around, but noticed no one was looking in their direction. She tried to ignore his touch, but it was nearly impossible, considering she could feel his penis hardening into her. She swallowed the moan that was in her throat and concentrated on the potion.

"That's right, Granger," Draco whispered into her ear. "Just like that."

Hermione noted that he made brewing potion sound like a sexual act. She closed her eyes momentarily.

Draco smirked as he heard a moan formed in her throat. He reached his hands toward her hips and placed them there.

"Do I make you nervous, Granger?" Draco said. He placed his face close to her ears, blowing a bit of hot air to make her shiver.

"Umm," Hermione mumbled, losing her voice with each word Malfoy said. His hands on her hips were sending nervous tingles throughout her body.

Draco pulled her toward him tightly and moved his hands lower, toward the front of her body, inching toward the spot he desperately wanted to touch.

"I'd love to have my fingers inside of you, Granger. I bet you are so fucking wet."

Hermione gasped in surprise, and felt the wetness pool whenever his hands lightly brushed her there.

Draco glanced around once more before sliding his hand and cupping her private area, making Granger gasp so loudly that she lost control of the cauldron. He stepped back as all of its contents spilled on the table and onto the floor.

" _Shit!"_ Hermione hissed, jumping back from the potions spilling around them. She turned toward Malfoy, fuming. She could've punched him, like she had three years prior, for the smirk he was wearing on his face.

Draco snickered at her reaction, knowing that if he touched her like that once more, she'd easily forgive him. All he had to do was touch the Mudblood on her sensitive areas and she'd melt into a puddle in front of him. It was pathetic, almost.

"Mione!" The Weasel sputtered, rushing toward them. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. _Stupid Weasel_ , he thought. _Always trying to rush to the Mudblood's rescue._

"I-I'm fine, Ronald," Granger snapped, much to Draco's delight. "I've got it under control."

Hermione instantly regretted snapping at Ron, but she was too flustered to deal with anyone at the moment, let alone Malfoy, who was staring at her as if she was the most amusing sight to ever behold.

Draco noticed the look of longing written on Weasley's face and a spark of jealousy flamed inside of him. He wasn't exactly sure why jealousy was fuming- he had no claims on the Mudblood, but for some strange reason, he didn't quite enjoy the thought of Weasley fancying her.

"Weasley, the Mudblood said she was fine. She can handle herself, for Merlin's sake. Go tend to your own potion."

Hermione watched as Ron's face burned with fury. She caught Harry's eyes and silently begged for his assistance.

"You awful, loathsome, Death Eating prat!" Ron yelled. "Don't call her a Mudblood! Don't call her anything!"

"Ron," Harry said, placing his hand on Ron's chest. "Let it go."

"Let it go?" Ron cried incredulously. "He called her a Mudblood, for crying out loud! He deserves to be punched!"

Hermione sighed in relief as Slughorn walked toward them. "What is the meaning for all of this noise?" He asked. He spied Hermione and Malfoy's spilled contents, spreading on the table and floor. "Oy, Ms. Granger, I expected better from you. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please clean this mess up. Class is dismissed!"

The class cheered and instantly began packing up their belongings and rushing to clean their caldrons, but Hermione stared at the floor in silence. Blood rushed to her cheeks and tears burned her eyes, begging to be released. Professor Slughorn was disappointed in her, and as much as she'd like to blame Malfoy, she knew it was just as much her fault as his.

Harry pushed Ron away from Hermione and Malfoy, and leaned in toward Hermione. "If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here, Hermione. Don't let Ron get you down. Nor Malfoy."

Hermione managed a slight smile, despite the tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, eyes still focused on the floor.

Hermione didn't move as everyone in the classroom cleaned their stations and filed out. Professor Slughorn had even dismissed himself, yet she and Malfoy were still standing there. It was as if he was waiting for her to speak.

Draco was waiting for Granger to speak. She was staring at the floor, and he could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Granger?" He asked tentatively.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed her wand from her pocket and cast a Scouring Charm.

" _Scourgify,"_

"Granger," Draco repeated. She was ignoring him, and for some strange reason, it was making him uncomfortable. No one ignored Draco Malfoy, especially not Mudbloods.

After the area was cleaned sufficiently, Hermione packed her belongings into her book bag, ignoring Malfoy. The tears were still burning her eyes, and she knew that if she answered, they were bound to spill over.

"Granger," Draco said, more forcefully this time. When she still didn't answer, Draco grabbed her wrist, forcing him to look at her.

When he did, Hermione felt a single tear slip out of her right eye.

Draco had never seen Granger cry in person before, and if he were being honest with himself, he never wanted to, either. He'd never been good at comforting girls when they cried. It made him more uncomfortable than the burn of the Dark Mark on his arm. But she was crying, right here in front of him, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Why are you crying?" Malfoy asked her. She couldn't help but notice the slight concern in his voice, but she couldn't care less.

Hermione blatantly rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you think?" She spat.

Draco knew why she was upset-he'd embarrassed her. He had been inappropriate in front of the class, and she was frightened that someone saw.

"No one saw," Draco said, trying to reassure her.

 _Why am I reassuring her_? He thought. _Why does it matter is she's upset with me or not?_

"Saw what?" Hermione hissed.

"You know, us..."

Hermione threw her hands in the air, exasperated. Malfoy could truly be thick!

"That's not why I'm upset! I'm upset because I couldn't get the damn potion right! Professor Slughorn is disappointed in me! Now I'm going to have to study intently tonight to make sure I can properly brew this potion..."

Draco's listening ability was slightly skewered after she'd admitted the first sentence. " _That's not why I'm upset!"_

Granger wasn't upset that he'd been touching her. Which could only mean one thing.

"You want it to happen again." He said, taking a step closer to her.

Hermione stopped talking as he said that, and took a step closer. "What?" She asked, feeling her throat dry.

"You heard me. You weren't disappointed in what I was doing. In fact, based on your body language and those sexy moans that I kept hearing, I'd say you were enjoying yourself. You weren't disappointed, and I think you want it to happen again."

"I-" Hermione began, not able to argue. Of course she did. She's the one that initiated the entire thing by sending that Owl Post.

"Tell me, Granger. Tell me you want it to happen again."

Hermione stayed silent as she watched Malfoy close the distance between them.

"Tell me," Draco repeated. The distance between them was nonexistent. He could feel her breath, smell her hair. If he wanted, he could lean down and take her bottom lip between his, and slightly bite her lip, giving her a sexual tease.

Hermione stared into Malfoy's grey eyes. "I want it to happen again," she whispered. "Why do you think I sent the Owl Post?"

Despite himself, Draco found himself smiling. He immediately tried to wipe the smile off his face, but it was no use. The Mudblood had caused a bit of excitement to stir inside of him.

"Meet me tonight in the dungeons. 8:00. Not a minute later. We can pick up where we started today."

Draco didn't give her any time to react. Instead, he stepped away, leaving her breathless in the classroom to think about all the possibilities that the night could bring.

As Draco walked away, the excitement that stirred inside of him cause his cock to harden, and he knew then, that he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys. Seriously. You made my day with your comments. I didn't realize this story was so well liked, and I wish I could've replied to those who submitted comments as a guest. Just know, you made me smile so much.**

 **For some reason, this chapter came so easily. I only planned to update once a week, but alas, here we are!**

 **I feel as though I'm not very great at writing explicit scenes, so let me know what you guys think. Also, I know (or at least I think I know) in Hogwarts, there isn't a secret room in the dungeons. I made that up. I also made up the spell that Draco says. Just go with it.**

 **As always, please review! :)**

* * *

After Hermione's classes, she went to the library to study. With her mind a jumbled mess of Malfoy and Ron, Hermione needed to spend time in the one place she could lose herself - in between the pages of schoolbooks and literature.

As she studied, however, she found herself thinking of Potions class and what Malfoy had done and said. How could he act that way in front of all those students? And Professor Slughorn? What if someone had seen them?

Malfoy probably did it on purpose though. He was probably going to make a fool out of her, intentionally.

But Hermione had agreed to meet him in the dungeons, and though she tried to tell herself that she wasn't excited, she found herself checking the clock every other minute, anticipating 8:00.

Hermione finished her assignments easily, well before 8:00, which meant she had extra time to think about things before she met Malfoy.

As much as she was looking forward to the night, she couldn't help but think of Ron. She knew her feelings for Ron were true - the truest kind of feelings she'd ever felt in her life - but Ron would never be able to see past the boundaries of their friendship. She saw the way he interacted with Lavender every day, and she knew deep inside that he'd probably never feel that way for her. It ate her up inside and out to know that their friendship was suffering because of her feelings for him, and though she wished she could be honest with him, she knew that only telling him the truth would hurt their already unstable friendship more.

She thought of Malfoy, also, and wondered if what Harry and Ron were constantly trying to prove to her was true. Was Malfoy truly a Death Eater? Was he following in the footsteps of his parents? Hermione desperately wanted to believe it was false, but she couldn't help but wonder if the accusations were true. Though she didn't harbor romantic feelings for Malfoy, and though she hated Malfoy 99% of the time, she didn't want to see him stumble down a path that led to the point of no return.

Hermione was so deep in her own mind that she didn't see Harry and Ron walk into the library and sit at the table with her. She only noticed when Harry placed his hand over Hermione's gently.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, pressing her hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

Harry snickered, still keeping his hand placed over hers. "Sorry, 'Mione. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right, Harry, just give me a bit of a warning next time."

Hermione glanced toward Ron, and noticed that he was giving her the same look that he had earlier in Slughorn's class.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked slowly, tentatively. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ronald?"

Ron shrugged as his faced turned bright red. Hermione turned to face Harry.

"What is going on?" Hermione repeated, a bit more insistent this time.

"We just came to check on you. We wanted to make sure you were okay after Potions class," Harry explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I already said earlier I was fine."

"We know," Harry said quickly. "We just wanted to make sure. We can't stand the thought of seeing you upset."

"From the sound of it, only _you_ can't stand the thought of it. Ron hasn't said a word."

Harry and Hermione faced Ron, waiting for a response. Instead, he only huffed, angrily.

"See what I mean?" Hermione said, stacking her books. She felt the sudden urge to leave the library, and run away from Ron and his attitude.

"You know what?" Ron suddenly spat. "I'm sick of this! I'm SICK of it! Lately, you've been treating me worse than you did first year, like we haven't been through SO MUCH in the past six years. What have I done to deserve this? All I have done is love you and protect you, 'Mione!"

Hermione's eyes widened at Ron's outburst. Couldn't he see how much his affection toward Lavender was hurting her? Was he truly that thick?

"Ron," Hermione said. "It...It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, Hermione!" Ron shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at them. "I care for you so much that it hurts! And today, when Malfoy made a fool of you in Potions class, I wanted to rip his head off! He's a bad influence!"

Hermione should've found his outburst sweet, but instead, she found herself becoming more and more annoyed.

"Malfoy has nothing to do with this, Ron. I have never spent time with Draco Malfoy." _Yet._

"But still!" Ron returned. "I don't like seeing you partnered with him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood from the table. "As if I had a choice! Ron, I care for you." _Much more than you know._ "But you can't control my life! Care for me, protect me, whatever you want to do, but stop trying to tell me how to live my life! Merlin knows that I don't try to tell you how to live yours."

Hermione stood with her books in hand, keeping her tear laced eyes away from Ron's accusing face.

"'Mione," Harry said, standing too, placing a hand on her arm. "Please, don't leave. Let's talk about this."

Hermione sighed as a single tear slipped from her eye. She'd done too much crying today.

"Harry, I love you," she whispered. "But I can't talk anymore today. Please. Maybe tomorrow."

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into a hug. She felt more tears escape her eyes as she allowed herself to be swallowed in the arms of her best friend.

"I love you, too, Hermione," Harry whispered. "And don't worry about Ron. I'll talk to him."

Hermione nodded into Harry's shoulder before releasing him, wondering just how much he knew about her feelings toward Ron. As she ended their embrace, she didn't bother to look back at Ron before jogging out of the library.

* * *

Draco stood in the Room of Requirement in front of the Vanishing Cabinet with a few books with the history of Vanishing Cabinets. He knew its counterpart was in Borgin and Burkes, but he wasn't exactly sure of how the mending process should begin. He'd been reading about Vanishing Cabinets since finding the books in the restricted section of the library, but there were nearly no instructions about mending a partially broken one.

He placed an apple in there, to see if it would reach the one at Borgin and Burkes, but in the forty minutes he'd been in the Room of Requirement, there had been no avail. Draco found himself becoming increasingly frustrated as he stood in front of the Cabinet, firing spell after spell in the hopes that it would magically fix it. Nothing appeared to work, though.

" _Fuck!"_ Draco hissed. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

He wondered why Voldemort would choose him for such a difficult task. Though Voldemort hadn't told him to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, he knew that by doing so, it would only help complete his mission. He could always ask for help, but for once in his life, Draco wanted to be able to complete something without the assistance of someone else, or without the assistance of his father's money.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearing close toward him, and he threw a cover over the Vanishing Cabinet, not wanting anyone to see what exactly he was doing. He grabbed his wand and raised it, preparing to hex whoever came near him.

"Who is it?" Draco called out. "Announce yourself!"

No one announced anything, but instead, the footsteps became heavier as they closed in.

Just as Draco was about to cast a spell, Professor Snape rounded the corner.

"Enough, Draco," Snape said slowly, in his usual drawl. "Put down the wand."

"You scared the shit out of me!" Draco said, lowering his wand.

"Language, Draco," Snape warned. His eyes darkened as he leaned toward Draco. "A Death Eater doesn't speak in such ways."

Draco scoffed, feeling the sudden urge to push Snape away from him. "And you're innocent? Please."

"Never said I was," Snape returned. "However, I have the Dark Lord's trust. You have only just begun."

Draco kept silent, knowing that much to his dismay, Snape was right. The Dark Lord would trust him whenever his mission was complete. He slightly wished that Voldemort would dismiss him from his services, but Draco knew that would never happen. Voldemort would kill his entire family before he released Draco. He had no control over his own life anymore. His choices were of little relevance anymore.

"How is your work on the Vanishing Cabinet coming?" Snape asked, slowly removing the cover from the Vanishing Cabinet.

Draco immediately felt as though his mind had been invaded, though he know that no one had. He was a fantastic Occlumens, and he would be able to tell if Snape was using Legilimency on him.

"How do you know about that?" Draco snapped, feeling himself recoil from Snape.

Snape displayed no emotion. "I believe it is my duty to know about these things," he simply said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Easy, Draco," Snape sneered. "Profanity isn't your strong suit."

"I don't give a fuck! Tell me how you know!"

Snape didn't answer immediately, and instead, circled the Vanishing Cabinet. "Interesting," he said, running his hands over the intricate designs.

Draco waited, impatiently, for Snape to finish his tour. Draco held his tongue, though he desperately want to smash Snape against the floor until he spilled his secret.

"Your mother," Snape began, pausing to look into Draco's eyes. "Your mother has put me in charge of keeping an eye on you - to keep you safe."

"I don't need you!" Draco spat. "I don't need you watching over me, keeping me safe! I can handle myself!"

Snape slowly approached Draco, placing two hands on his shoulders. "Draco, you don't know the Dark Lord's intensity. Without my assistance, you may fall into a place you are not prepared to go."

Draco pushed Snape's hands away from him. "I said I don't need your help! Just go!"

"Draco-"

"Just go!"

Snape nodded, and though his eyes were burning with fury and a threat was creeping in the back of his esophagus, he swiftly turned around and paced out of the Room of Requirement.

" _Fuck!"_ Draco yelled when Snape was out of sight. He kicked the Vanishing Cabiet violently, making it shake, rumble, and creak.

Draco watched as it moved and twitched, until finally, all was silent. He approached the Cabinet reluctantly, and reached a hand to the door to open it.

He gasped at what he found inside. The apple, which had been whole when he'd placed it inside, had been eaten, and only the core was left.

Draco felt relief inside of his chest as his heart pounded heavily. He'd made it work. He, a wizard that Snape and his mother and perhaps even Voldemort doubted, made it work.

Now, all Draco had to do was figure out how he did it.

Perplexed, Draco glanced at the time and noticed he was to meet Granger in the dungeons in twenty minutes. He packed up his things and left the Room of Requirement, making sure to give himself enough time to drop his books off in the Slytherin dormitory.

He thought of Granger as he walked toward the Slytherin dorms and how she'd reacted to him in class earlier that day. It was something that he hadn't been expecting, but he was surprised at how much he'd liked the feeling of her close to him. The thought made him shudder in disgust. She was a Mudblood, for crying out loud! It was something that was strictly forbidden for him. Socializing, and fucking for that matter, was something that could get him killed.

But he realized that this was _his_ choice. He didn't have a choice about any other thing in his life at the moment, and if fucking around with Granger, the bossy, know-it-all Mudblood was something that he wanted to do, no one in their power, not even Voldemort, was going to stop him.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the dungeons at precisely 8:00, and her heart stopped when she saw Draco leaning against the wall, apparently waiting on her. His arms were crossed and his eyes were gleaming with mischief. She noticed how his biceps bulged slightly with the cross of his arms, and she found herself wondering what he looked like without a shirt on. Maybe she would find out tonight.

"Granger," Malfoy nodded. "Prompt, I see."

"Malfoy," Hermione returned. Her throat and mouth were dry, and she wished she could have a glass of water.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked, still leaning against the wall.

"Hermione laughed nervously, touching her bushy, brunette hair. She sighed as she realized that it was just as bushy as ever, something Malfoy had publicly announced his disgust about in the past.

"What?" Malfoy asked, finally moving away from the wall toward her.

"You don't have to ask me that. As if you care. I know what we're here for, and it's not chitchat."

Draco paused at her statement, realizing that she was right. He didn't dare tell her that, though, knowing it would go straight to her already egotistical head. However, he noticed the anguish that was in her eyes, and though he hated himself for noticing, he knew he couldn't just fuck her without knowing what she was thinking. He was surprised at himself for caring, but then again, he never thought he'd even consider fucking a Mudblood. Apparently, his head was in his own ass nowadays. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him, relishing in the feeling of her body against his. He smiled when he heard her breath hitch.

"Tell me," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Hermione felt her legs quiver at the feeling of his body and the sound of his voice, sounding caring and considerate, for the first time. She swallowed nervously.

"It's just Ron, being his usual self," Hermione mumbled, refusing to meet Malfoy's eyes.

Draco felt anger flare inside of him as the hatred for the Weasel surfaced. "What did he say?"

"He just blamed my anger toward him on you, saying that your attitude was rubbing off on me."

Draco released Granger before he did something that he regretted. Though he was constantly annoyed with the Mudblood, he didn't want to physically harm her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said tentatively. "Did I say something wrong?" She stepped toward him, wishing he'd look at her.

Draco shook his head. "No. I just hate that motherfucker."

Granger laughed, much to Draco's surprise. "Sometimes, I do, too."

Malfoy turned and gave Hermione an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "I thought you were in love with Weasley."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I think I am," she admitted. "Sometimes I wonder how I could be in love with someone who inflicts so much misery on me."

Draco stared at her, unsure of how to respond. He honestly couldn't understand why she had romantic feelings for the Weasel, but who was he to question a Mudblood? He didn't want to speak of Weasley, nor did he want to listen to her speak of him when they were here for another objective.

Draco pulled her against him once more - this time to where she couldn't squirm away if she wanted. But based on the flush of her cheeks and the rapidness of her breathing, he could tell that there was no part of her begging to be released from his grasp.

"Follow me," Malfoy whispered to Hermione, turning away and walking down the deserted hallway.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she followed behind him, unsure of what was to come.

"Somewhere only a few people are aware of," Malfoy responded. He didn't turn around to face her, but she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was wearing a smirk.

Granger didn't speak after that, Draco noted, and he felt a smile grow on his face. When they reached their destination, he stopped and turned to look at her.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she stared at the spot they'd stopped. It looked exactly the same as the spot they'd met at, except further down the hallway.

"I'm confused," she said, looking around.

Draco turned toward the wall and reached for his wand, which was placed nonchalantly in his back pocket. He turned toward the wall and whispered, " _R_ _esignare_ _."_

Suddenly, a portion of the wall disappeared and let to a room, much like a common room of one of the house dormitories.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at what Malfoy had just done.

"How did you do that?" She shrieked. "What is this place?"

Draco chuckled to himself. "Some things are to be kept a secret, Granger. Surely you know that."

Hermione gasped when he winked at her and entered the room. She was left dumbfounded, but eventually, her mind caught up to her and she stepped inside.

The wall seemed to sense when they'd walked in because after they were inside, the missing portion of the wall reappeared. They were truly alone.

"This is amazing," Hermione marveled. "Truly amazing. I can't believe this is here! And it wasn't in _Hogwarts: A History_. How in the world did you do this? I-"

Draco crashed his lips to Granger's, partly to make her stop speaking, and partly because he was curious as to how she kissed. It took a few moments for Granger to move past the shock of his kiss, but then her lips started to move against his. He noticed that she had unbelievably soft lips - softer than any of the other girls that he'd kissed.

Draco pulled her body close to him and he settled his one of his hands on her hips and the other in her bushy hair. As he strung his fingers through her hair, he realized that it wasn't horrible to touch, like he'd imagined. Instead, like her lips, her hair was soft and nice to run his fingers through.

Hermione moaned and slid her tongue inside of Malfoy's mouth before she could stop herself. She found herself deepening the kiss before Malfoy. She hugged herself to his body, wrapping her arms around his waist, feeling the taut muscles underneath his shirt.

Draco was a bit surprised when she slid her tongue into his mouth, but he didn't pause. The kiss was natural, too natural, almost. He groaned as she sucked on his bottom lip and pulled at it with her teeth. He felt his cock hardening more than it already was.

He broke the kiss, needing oxygen. "Goddamn, Granger. I thought you'd never been kissed properly."

"I never said that," Hermione whispered, but knew it was true. Sure, Viktor had told her she was an amazing kisser, but since kissing him was like kissing a toad, she figured he was only being polite.

Draco felt the jealousy stir in his belly at the thought of the Mudblood kissing anyone but him. Had she been kissing Weasley? Potter? One of those pathetic Gryffindors that he had no interest in ever learning their name? He'd find out, if that was the case. Granger shouldn't be kissing anyone. Anyone but him.

Malfoy growled and grabbed Hermione, pulling him to her. He kissed her once more, much more passionately than last time. Hermione squealed as he lifted her off the ground and moved them toward the couch. He threw her down and came bounding on top of her, their lips still in contact.

Draco moaned when Granger wrapped her thin legs around his waist and pulled him down in between her legs, right where her most sensitive spot was. He felt the need to touch her there and everywhere all at once.

Malfoy's lips left her mouth and began kissing her neck, licking a path down to her collarbone. She smiled, though a horrible thought popped into her head. Before she could stop herself, the question blurted from her mouth.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked.

Draco was about to slide his hand underneath her shirt when she uttered Pansy's name. "What?" He asked, pausing to look at her.

"Pansy?" Hermione repeated.

"What about her?"

Granger bit her lip, and instantly Draco moaned. Goddamn it.

"Granger, why the fuck are we talking about Pansy right now?"

Hermione formed a half smile. "Because I want to know who you're thinking about when you're doing this to me."

Draco felt his mouth hang open, and though he tried to shut it, he couldn't. He could barely form a sentence, a word. "What are you talking about?"

He watched as Granger shrugged and lowered her eyes. "I know you hate me. I'm a Mudblood, after all. So I know there's no chance you're thinking of me right now."

Draco immediately felt like an asshole. He hadn't thought of Pansy since he'd run into Granger in the Room of Requirement. He kept dodging her in the Slytherin Common Room, having no interest in sex whatsoever. Not with her, anyway. Not with anyone but Granger.

"Did it ever occur to you that I want this too? This isn't just you trying to command me into sex. Trust me, Granger, even if you would've begged me, if I wasn't interested, this wouldn't be happening. So no, I'm not thinking of Pansy. I'm not thinking of anyone else other than you right now."

Hermione didn't trust him, but she decided to accept it. She nodded, and before she could finished nodding, his lips were on her skin again.

Draco slid a hand underneath her shirt, and Granger moaned a sexy little moan when he did. He reached up toward her breast and squeezed over the bra.

Hermione's head flew back and her back arched at his touch. She wanted more - she wanted what happened in her dream.

"Wait!" Hermione blurted, causing Malfoy to yield. He sat up, looking unsure. Hermione flashed him a small smile before swiftly removing her shirt and her bra.

Draco stared as she removed all of her top clothing. Her breasts were perky yet full, something he hadn't been expecting from Granger. He wanted to feel them against his skin. Thankfully, he remembered to cast a concealing charm on his arm so she couldn't see the Dark Mark and run back to her precious Potter and inform him that he was a Death Eater. Draco removed his shirt and lowered himself to her, their bare chests in perfect contact.

Hermione sighed at his touch. She moved her lips to his neck and planted kiss after kiss, sucking on different parts of his neck, making sure not to leave a mark. She squirmed when Malfoy's kisses moved further south, past her collarbone to her chest.

He paused, casting a glance toward her. "Is this okay?" He said, his voice low, full of sexual tension.

"Please!" Hermione moaned, anticipating his touch.

Draco grinned a wicked grin as he took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. He moved his left hand to her right breast and fingered her nipple, slowly, then faster, enough to drive her crazy.

"Oh!" She called as his tongue met her nipple. She felt the wetness pool in her pants as his tongue and his fingers moved faster.

Draco switched his mouth to the other breast and repeated the motions. He went faster as he heard each moan. He wanted to drive her crazy. He wanted to make her realize that sex with any other man would never compare to sex with him.

Hermione groaned when his mouth left her breast, but instead, his mouth returned to hers once more.

Draco kissed Granger slowly at first, then deepened the kiss as their tongues entwined. His left hand rubbed her side, then slowly reached toward her pants. He cupped her sensitive area and began kneading above her clothes.

"Malfoy!" Hermione moaned. The contact wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed more now.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco said.

"More."

Draco stopped touching her and reached up to undo the button on her pants. He slid his hands inside of her panties and was relieved to find that she was wet and ready for him.

"Fuck, Granger," Draco moaned. He slid his fingers over her clit, rubbing in circles.

"Mmmm," she moaned. She could barely keep her eyes open. It felt better than anything had ever felt. Better than acing a test. Better than learning something new from a book.

Malfoy slid a finger inside of her entrance and began pumping in and out. Though no man had ever done this to her before, she wasn't sure how she had ever went without.

Draco returned his lips to hers, moving his fingers in and out. "Fuck," he whispered against her lips. "You feel amazing. So wet."

Hermione felt her stomach muscles clench, and though she'd never experienced it, she believed that meant an orgasm was approaching. She bucked her hips against his hand, silently begging for more.

Malfoy seemed to understand, because he inserted another finger inside of her and pumped faster. His thumb ran across her clit, making her shiver in pleasure.

Draco kissed Granger's neck, knowing that she was close to a release. He felt her muscles harden around his fingers and heard her breath speed up.

"Malfoy," Hermione whined, not sure how much more she could take. "Please!"

Draco moved faster. He was positive she'd never had an orgasm before, and he took pleasure in the fact of knowing that he would be the first to make her come.

"Tell me," he growled against her lips.

"I-I'm going to..."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, she reached her climax. She felt as though she was reaching higher and higher as Malfoy still kept his pace. As she moaned, finally swirling down from her high, Malfoy's pace slacked.

It was the sexiest thing Draco had ever seen. The brightest witch of her age had an orgasm because of Draco Malfoy.

Draco removed his hand from her pants and lowered his weight onto her. He kissed her full on the lips once more before pulling himself off her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused. He put his shirt back on and tossed hers to her.

"We're leaving," he said.

"Wh-I thought-you," Hermione stuttered.

"That's enough for one night, Granger. No need to get carried away."

Hundreds of questions racked Hermione's brain, and she felt the sudden urge to cry for the third time that day.

When Malfoy had his clothes in order, he turned to her. "When you leave the room, the wall will open and let you out. There's no need to conceal it back. It'll do it on its own. Don't tell anyone about this room, or I swear Granger, I'll make you so miserable that you'll wish you had never met me. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. Telling someone about the room was the last thing Malfoy had to worry about. She turned her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

Draco gave her a curt nod before walking out of the room. Once he was out, he knew that things were going to change indefinitely. He'd expected to walk into that room, fuck Granger senseless, and then never speak to her again. But after that, after their moment, he knew that could never happen. He didn't want to stop, and he didn't want to rush it. He wanted more moments like tonight, even if it cost him his life, and the thought of that made him uncomfortable. He needed time to process it, and being around Granger wouldn't help him.

Hermione sat in the room on the couch, numb as she snapped her bra back on and slid her shirt over her body. She brushed the tears that were streaming down her face.

Malfoy had made it obvious that tonight was a mistake, Hermione realized. He must've realized how horrible she was. After all, she was a Mudblood, and nothing, no amount of physical activity could change that.

Hermione left the room, vowing to herself that she'd never let anything like that happen again. She would never even so much as glance at Draco Malfoy. From this day forward, Draco Malfoy didn't exist to Hermione Granger.

* * *

That night, in his dormitory, Draco replayed the events of the evening over and over again in his mind, and as he went to sleep, he dreamed, for the first time, of Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I've ever felt so loved! Thank you everyone so, so much for all the love and support you've given me. As a treat, I've decided to upload one more chapter to last you guys the entire week until I can update again.**

 **This chapter is a bit short, but I decided a cliffhanger might be best for this. I promise it'll be worth it.**

 **I also just realized that this fic is probably going to be very, very long. I'm only on chapter 5, and their "affair" has only just begun. I've planned out (sort of) how I want this fic to go, but in order for me to get there, there will be many chapters. I hope you all are okay with that! If not, I'm warning you ahead of time.**

 **Also, I have a Twitter account. It's my personal Twitter, but I was thinking if anyone on here wanted to follow me, I'd let you know. If you do, just comment or review that you do, and I'll message you my Twitter name.**

 **As always, enjoy the chapter, and review your thoughts. They make me truly happy. :)**

* * *

It had been a week. A whole goddamn week, and nothing. Not a word, not even a glance from Granger. And Draco was pissed.

He'd gone out of his way to _please_ the Mudblood, and this is how she thanked him? By blatantly ignoring him, making him look like the eager, desperate one between them? Like he'd been the one to send her the Owl Post? Fuck no.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table in The Great Hall, eating breakfast with Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. The four boys were chattering about who the fuck knows, but Draco kept stealing glances at Granger.

He hated those fucking gold and maroon colors she was wearing. He hated her mud brown eyes that crinkled when she laughed, especially when she laughed at something stupid that Potter said. He hated the way her hair bushed around her face. He hated the way she had a book right beside her breakfast plate, as if she were going to study while eating. He hated the way that Weasley looked at her, as if he wanted to fuck her right then and there, on the table in front of everyone to see, as if he didn't have a girlfriend. And he especially hated the way that after a whole goddamn week, she hadn't acknowledged his existence, as if that night in the dungeons hadn't even happened.

He hated the Mudblood. Granger was a stupid, filthy Mudblood, and he hated her.

"Malfoy," Blaise said, giving Draco's shoulder a push. "You okay, man?"

Draco turned his attention away from Granger. "What do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged, and Draco noticed that the other three guys were giving him wary looks.

"You seem...distracted. And besides, you've been grinding your fork into your food so much that you've made a mess."

Draco looked down to notice that the eggs and sausage that he'd had on his plate were in a disarray, spilling onto the table and floor.

" _Scourgify!"_ Draco spat as the mess disappeared.

The four guys kept their attention on Draco, but Draco's attention wandered toward a laugh at the Gryffindor table.

Apparently, the Weasel had said something particularly funny, and Granger was giggling like an idiot. He didn't like the way that her eyes met his - the way she was desperately mooning over him. It was pathetic, and it was making him sick.

Fuck, he hated her.

Draco stood, refusing to sit and stare at Granger canoodling with Weasley, as if she hadn't said last night that she sometimes loathed him, too.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked, with a mouthful of food, crumbs tricking down his sweater.

"None of your business, you twat," Draco sneered. "And close your mouth when you're eating, you disgusting pig."

He didn't bother to look back at Crabbe as he stalked out of The Great Hall, but just before he marched out of the door, he turned his head slightly to see if Granger had noticed his departure - to see if she'd even glanced in his direction.

She hadn't.

* * *

Hermione hadn't spoken to Malfoy since their event in the dungeons. She cried nightly for the past week, wondering how she'd allowed herself to stoop so low, wondering what she had done wrong for Malfoy to walk out on her. She examined the entire event in her mind over and over again, day after day, and she could not fathom one reason, beside their difference in bloodlines, as to why the night ended as it did.

She'd been doing quite well ignoring him, which frankly surprised her. She somehow managed to steel glances, and he still seemed to be the same, brooding Malfoy that he had always been. Nothing had changed for him, but everything had changed for her.

Nothing had changed in the sense of her feelings - she still had a deep-rooted dislike for Malfoy. But everything about Hermione as a person, as a human being, had changed.

She always imagined the first time she allowed a guy to touch her there, it would be a guy she had deep, passionate feelings for. Lately, she'd imagined that Ron would be the one. That vision was ruined now, and the only thing Hermione knew to do to move on from that was to immerse herself further in her studies.

After a week post-Malfoy, Hermione was walking to Potions class with Harry. Ron and Lavender had disappeared - probably to hook up - which finally gave Hermione a chance to talk with Harry alone.

"How are things?" Harry asked as they walked side by side. He looked at her with the deepest concern, one only a best friend could have.

Hermione shook her head. She refused to admit her inner struggles to Harry. One, she didn't want his pity. Two, she vowed to herself to never mention what had happened with Malfoy to anyone, ever. And three, she knew that Harry was facing more now than ever, especially as Voldemort grew stronger. She would never even consider placing her burdens on Harry.

"Things are fine," Hermione simply stated. "How about for you? You've been spending a lot of time with Dumbledore lately."

Harry smiled briefly, but Hermione noticed the worry in his green eyes. "Harry," she began. "Talk to me."

Harry sighed. "It's nothing that you need to worry about, Hermione," he said, with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. "I don't want to worry you."

Hermione scoffed and linked her free arm with Harry's. "Harry, you're my best friend. What concerns you, concerns me."

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "I just don't know what to think about these memories Professor Dumbledore keeps showing me in the Pensieve. They're helping me gain insight into Voldemort's past, and they're helping me learn about Horcruxes. I just don't know how I'm going to be the one to defeat him."

Hermione's heart surged for Harry. "Oh, Harry, you're not going to defeat him alone. That's why you have us. There are so many people who love you."

"That's why I must defeat him alone, Hermione. I don't want to put anyone I love or who loves me in danger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled herself closer to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder as they neared Potions class. "Harry, whether or not you accept this, we're going to help you. So you might as well accept it now rather than later."

As the two walked into the classroom, Harry kissed Hermione's forehead. "I know. I just don't want to see you hurt. No matter what. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at his brotherly affection, knowing that she wouldn't have survived Hogwarts without his friendship. "I love you, too, Harry."

Suddenly, something glass dropped onto the floor, and Hermione raised her head from Harry's shoulder to see what the commotion was about.

Spewed out in front of Malfoy was a flask, broken into a million pieces. He was staring - glaring - at Hermione and Harry. His grey eyes were turning almost to coal and his nostrils flared. If looks could kill, Hermione would already be dead.

"What's his problem?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione creased her eyes, wondering what exactly Malfoy was playing at. "I don't know," she whispered, unsure of how exactly to answer him.

They walked to the front of the classroom to their normal seats. Somehow, Ron had already arrived, and was sitting in his regular position. He smiled when he saw the two, waving as if nothing was wrong in the world. Hermione's heart sunk when she saw the hickey on his neck.

As she sat in between Harry and Ron, Hermione spat at Ron, "Nice mark on your neck. It really brings out the redness of your hair."

Ron's hand flew to his neck, horror written in his eyes. No words came from his mouth though, and Hermione knew that she'd won this battle.

Thankfully, Slughorn walked into the classroom a second later.

"Oh, my!" He exclaimed. "Mr. Malfoy, please do clean up that mess!"

Hermione turned around to face Malfoy as Slughorn lectured him about breaking equipment. However, he wasn't facing Slughorn, nor did he appear to even be listening. He was still glaring at her.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. Hermione only stared back, with a million questions roaming through her mind. She refused to voice any of them, though, and instead, turned back around and waited for Professor Slughorn's lesson to begin. Not even Malfoy's intense gazes could ruin her plan to ignore him.

* * *

Hermione felt elated after class. She'd excelled on the potion that Professor Slughorn had assigned, got all the pop questions right that he'd asked, and even managed to earn ten points for Gryffindor. For the first time in a week, she found herself genuinely smiling.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked out of the classroom.

"Go ahead," she called. "I've still got to put away my extra supplies. I'll catch up with you guys later."

After she'd placed her supplies back in the cupboard in the back of the room and had gathered her belongings into her book bag, she walked toward the exit of the classroom, a smile still plastered on her face.

Right when she was about to walk out of the door, however, a hand grabbed he arm and pulled her toward the wall, slamming her back against it.

Hermione looked up and saw the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Wha-" Hermione started.

"What the fuck, Granger?" Draco growled. His face was only a few inches from hers. He noticed the terror in her eyes, but he didn't care. She deserved to be afraid. She had no right to ignore him, and he planned to tell her just that.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" Hermione shrieked. She looked around, making sure there were no other students around.

"Me?" Draco snarled. "What is the matter with _you?_ You've been ignoring me for a week!" He moved an inch closer.

Hermione was breathing heavily, noticing the anger on Malfoy's face. "Let me go," she whispered.

Draco laughed a wicked laugh, as if it was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard.

"Someone might see," Hermione whispered.

Hermione saw Malfoy pull his wand from his back pocket and aim it at the door. " _Clausa_."

As the door shut, Draco's attention refocused on Granger. His grip on her arm slackened as he moved one arm above her head, and taking the other and doing the same. He pressed his body closer to hers as he held her arms above, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Malfoy whispered.

"Um," Hermione mumbled. She needed to escape. She couldn't do this. She promised herself that she would never become involved with Malfoy again.

"Um is not an answer, Granger," Draco scolded. He lowered his mouth to her neck, placing light kisses. He trailed his nose up and down, then moved his lips to her ear, sucking lightly on her lobe.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "You-I-Malfoy," she moaned.

"I don't like being ignored," Draco said. "I don't like it at all."

"Mmm," Hermione replied. She needed to make him stop, but for some reason, her body craved more.

"You can't ignore me, Granger," Draco said confidently. He allowed her hands to fall as he moved his toward her hips. He pulled her hips toward his, thrusting into her slightly. "You don't want to ignore me."

She wished he'd kiss her. She shouldn't wish it, but she did.

 _Kiss me,_ she silently begged. _Please, kiss me._

Draco smirked, knowing that little by little, she was falling back into his spell. He thrust into her again once more, just enough to make her moan. "That's right, Granger. You want this. You want it so fucking badly. You can't deny me."

"No," Hermione whispered, focusing her eyes on his. She wasn't sure what she was whispering no to - her conscience or Malfoy.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you," Hermione replied almost immediately. She hated herself for feeling so weak.

"I fucking hate you, Granger. I've been so bloody pissed at you this week."

 _I hate you, too_ , she thought, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Draco saw the look of hatred in her eyes, and for a second, his heart panged with guilt. He shut it up by bringing his lips to Granger's.

Hermione sighed in relief as he finally kissed her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his hips, bringing them to hers.

Draco smiled into the kiss as she fought with him, bringing him closer. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, forcing his control over her. She wanted him, he could tell. The Mudblood wanted _him._

He broke the kiss slowly, bringing her bottom lip out as he sucked and nibbled, before finally releasing her. She had her eyes still closed, and Draco smirked.

When Hermione finally let go of the breath that she'd been holding and opened her eyes, Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into_? Hermione thought as she came down from the high that was Malfoy. _What the fuck have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I seriously believe I have the best readers ever. You guys are so kind with your reviews. They seriously make me the happiest person alive.**

 **I wasn't planning on updating until Friday, but I decided since everyone was so nice, I'd give you guys a treat.**

 **As always, please review! I threw in a special Dramione moment for everyone. :)**

* * *

It was a Wednesday, and Draco was sitting in The Great Hall eating lunch with the other Slytherins. It had been two days since he'd cornered Granger in Potions class, and while they hadn't been back to the dungeons, he'd taken every opportunity to casually touch her in places that made her gasp for air when others weren't looking.

Across the room, he could see Granger talking with Potter and Weasley, and though that irked him, he noticed she kept glancing in his direction every few seconds. He winked at her a few times, and when her face blushed, he was pleased to know that he was the one putting it there.

He still loathed the Mudblood. He couldn't stand her bossy, know-it-all attitude, the fact that she leeched on to stupid fucking Potter like he was a god, and the fact that for some reason that he couldn't figure the fuck out, she was in love with the Weasel.

Draco rolled his eyes at the thought, but Granger's laugh tore his eyes back to the Gryffindor table. He scowled, realizing she was laughing at something Weasley had said. He felt the sudden urge to stalk across the room and rip his head off, then take Granger to the dungeons and fuck her intelligent little brains out.

Though he hated her, and he hated her blood, Draco didn't want to see her end up with a Weasley. That would be the most pathetic life anyone in the world could have.

Draco noticed the look of disgust on Granger's face as that annoying Lavender Brown chick ran toward Weasley and threw her arms around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Draco couldn't laughed at Granger's expression, but he was trying to keep himself from vomiting as Weasley pressed his filthy lips to Lavender's.

As Draco forced himself not to look at the Gryffindor table, Pansy Parkinson stomped toward him and tapped on his shoulder. Draco turned his head slightly and groaned when he noticed it was Pansy.

"Yes?" Draco said, annoyed with the fact that she was approaching him. He hadn't fucked her in almost a month, yet she was turning into a lovesick puppy.

"I need to speak with you," Pansy replied.

"Not now. Later."

"No," Pansy said, raising her voice, causing a few students to glance in their direction. "We need to talk now."

Draco sighed, turning around to face her. "Not so loud," Draco scolded. He stood. "What's so important that it can't wait?"

Pansy didn't lower her voice. If anything, she raised it any further. "What's so important? You haven't spoken to me in weeks. Every time I try to initiate a conversation, you blow me off, as if nothing is going on between us."

Draco struggled not to roll his eyes. "Pansy," he whispered.

"Don't Pansy me!" She yelled.

Draco's grey eyes pierced hers. "You knew what you were getting into when we started this. You knew what our agreement was."

"Our agreement?!" Pansy screamed incredulously. "Why didn't _I_ know about this agreement, huh?"

"Pansy," Draco scolded. "Let's talk about this later."

Pansy shook her head. "No, no I don't want to talk about this later. Draco Malfoy, it's over! I'm done!"

Draco laughed bitterly, annoyed at Pansy's foolishness. "There was never anything to begin with."

A flicker of hurt crossed Pansy's face, but instead of lashing out, she turned and ran from The Great Hall, leaving everyone in the room to stare at Draco in silence.

Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, high-fiving Zabini and Nott as he sat back down at the table.

He glanced back at the Gryffindor table and noticed Granger staring at him, just like most of the other students.

The look on her face told Draco that she was not happy. She looked bloody pissed.

 _Fuck._

* * *

After her classes, Hermione met Harry in the library to study before Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore. Ron had disappeared with Lavender, and Hermione didn't even want to begin thinking about what they were doing.

She couldn't stop thinking about earlier in The Great Hall. Malfoy had purposely humiliated Pansy in front of the entire school. Maybe he'd been lying to her in the Room of Requirement. Maybe Pansy and Malfoy weren't just fuck buddies. Maybe, perhaps, there was something much deeper to their relationship than he was letting on.

What if he decided to humiliate Hermione in front of a ton of people? Though she didn't have feelings for Malfoy, he was a dirty, conniving Slytherin who enjoyed making people feel like shit in front of a crowd. Any second, he could spread a rumor about her that could tarnish her reputation.

She should end things with Malfoy. She should _definitely_ end things with Malfoy, before she was the one to end up hurt, just like Pansy, even if Hermione and Malfoy were strictly fuck buddies.

Harry touched Hermione's hand, bringing her out of the vortex of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He could tell by the furrow in her brows that she was furiously twirling something over in her mind.

Hermione shook her head, embarrassed that he'd noticed. "Of course not."

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Harry, my troubles should never concern you. You have too much on your plate."

Harry gripped her hand tighter. "I always worry about you, Hermione. Especially lately."

Hermione swallowed an uncomfortable amount of nervousness that had suddenly entered her. "Wh-What do you mean?" Did he know about Malfoy?

"You know...because of Ron," Harry said slowly. "I know that you have feelings for him."

Hermione exhaled in relief, then shot Harry a questioning look. "How did you know about that?"

"Because you look at him the same way that I look at Ginny," he replied glumly.

Hermione's heart surged. "Oh, Harry! I didn't know you have feelings for Ginny! Since when?"

"I don't know, really," Harry shrugged. "It feels like it's been forever, but I know it hasn't. I just woke up one day and saw her differently. I don't know what changed. What about for you and Ron?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed nervously. "Sometimes I wonder if I truly have feelings for him, or if I just miss the companionship that we used to have before Lavender entered his life."

Hermione was shocked at her admittance. She'd never even thought those words.

Harry nodded. "I think it might possibly be the latter."

Hermione cocked her head. "Why's that?"

"Because if you truly had feelings for him, you wouldn't wonder if you did or not. You'd just know. It would be all consuming - the only thing you think about. Being around him would make your day better, no matter who he was with."

For some reason, Hermione thought of Malfoy, then instantly pushed him out of her mind. She did not have romantic feelings for Malfoy, but she knew Harry was right. Of course he was. Harry was hardly ever wrong about anything.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do," Harry replied with a grin. "I'm The Chosen One."

Hermione smacked his arm playfully, falling into a fit of laughter at his humor. She'd missed this. She'd missed these precious moments with Harry that kept her days happy.

* * *

An hour later, Harry left to meet Dumbledore in his office, and Hermione continued to study. She immersed herself in Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, as Professor Snape had assigned much more than usual that day.

"Feeling lonely, Granger?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. The voice caused chills to form on her skin.

Draco sat down beside her at the table, enjoying the way that a subtle blush had formed on her cheeks and neck.

"Go away," Granger whispered, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Surely you want some company, and I don't mean here, if you know what I mean." Hermione noticed Malfoy wink as he said the last part.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said more forcefully.

"What the hell, Granger?"

"You know what's wrong, Malfoy. You might be evil, but you're not stupid."

Draco smirked. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go. Away."

"Not until you look me in the eyes and say that with a straight face. Then I'll leave you alone."

Hermione shook her head, but eventually turned to look at him. His grey eyes, normally cold and hard, were soft, looking like her plush elephant she grew up with as a child. She could smell the cologne on his body, and it was like a drug. He'd ditched his robes and simply had on a black collared shirt with his Slytherin tie. It was hugging his muscles in all the right areas - just enough to make her want more.

"That's what I thought," Draco whispered as Granger's eyes searched his body. He stood, leaving Granger looking confused. He bent down and whispered as sexually as he could, "Follow me."

Hermione was lost. At the mention of those words, she turned into a puppet, and followed Malfoy to wherever he was leading her.

Thankfully, there weren't many people in the library, so no one saw Hermione follow Malfoy, but just in case, she kept a safe distance. Finally, they stopped in the restricted section that hadn't been touched in ages. The books were covered in dust, and a few spider webs had formed in places.

"Wh-" Hermione began, but was silenced by Draco's lips on hers.

He pushed her back into a stack of books as he claimed her mouth, pushing his tongue inside forcefully, letting her know that he was in control. It took her a few seconds, but she responded, moving her mouth against his just as rough, as if she'd been looking forward to this moment all day.

Hermione's brain melted into mush as he pressed his toned chest against her body, pushing her into the books, not allowing her to move an inch. Malfoy's left hand grabbed her bottom, pulling her toward his hips, while his right hand cradled her face, keeping the kiss going.

Draco heard Granger moan into the kiss as he pulled her ass toward his hips, where his erection was throbbing with want. He knew _that_ couldn't happen there, though, in the restricted section of the library. Though he felt the need to fuck her senseless, he knew that it wasn't the place or time to do it. He did, much to everyone's surprise, had a bit of chivalry, even if it was miniscule.

Hermione groaned again as Malfoy lifted one leg and rose it where it rested on his hip, giving him access inside of her skirt. She broke the kiss as her moans became louder.

"What if someone sees?" Hermione asked, her eyes roaming all around them to make sure no one was in sight.

"Who, the spiders? As long as you keep quiet, no one will ever know we're back here." Draco could sense her nervous energy, so he slipped a hand inside her skirt and rubbed circles around her inner thigh.

Just as Granger was about to groan, he kissed her softly. "Quiet," Draco whispered against her lips.

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes in anticipation. However, Malfoy's hand stayed put, not moving. She was about to open her eyes to see what was wrong, but then, Malfoy picked her up and spun her around to where she was sitting atop a table. He moved his hands toward her knees and spread them slightly, stepping in between them.

"That's better," Draco said, slipping his right hand inside her skirt. He was glad that she'd decided to go without pantyhose today, giving him better access to the place he desired to touch.

Hermione's breath hitched as he moved his hand against her thigh once more.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Malfoy whispered. His grey eyes stared into hers, commanding.

Hermione did as she was told, wishing he'd touch her where she was dying to be touched.

Draco moved in closer toward Granger and slowly moved his hand over her underwear, touching where her clit was located. She gasped as he did, and he moved his lips toward her neck, nibbling softly.

Hermione stifled a moan as his hand moved in a rhythm on the outside of her underwear - up and down, from her clit to her entrance. She pulled his neck in closer to her, to where she could kiss his neck to keep herself from groaning aloud.

Draco's cock hardened even further as her lips sucked on his neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He moved her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside.

Hermione gasped against his skin as his index finger massaged her sensitive clit. Her energy was heightened by the fact that anyone could walk in on them and see what they were doing. But the way that Malfoy's fingers felt on her, she couldn't care less.

Draco moved his finger away from her clit and entered it inside of her, relishing in the fact that she was completely soaked.

"Granger," he groaned softly against her cheek. He pumped his finger in and out as her breathing became heavier.

"Mmm," she moaned. Hermione rested her forehead against Malfoy's chest. She didn't think anything could feel better than this.

Draco moved another finger inside of her, pumping faster, then slower, then faster again. After a minute, he moved his fingers back to her clit to massage slowly, then fastly, in small circles. He moved back and forth, knowing by rapidity of her breathing that he was driving her crazy.

And he fucking loved it.

Hermione felt the muscles in her abdomen clench, and she knew that her climax was approaching. She almost wanted it to wait, not wanting the feeling of Malfoy's hands inside of her to end. But it was no use. Malfoy was driving her crazy, and within a few minutes, she knew she'd be spent.

"Malfoy," she whined.

Draco smirked as she said his name, knowing that she was close to her release.

He sped his fingers up inside of her as she threw her head back. She wouldn't last much longer.

Just as she was about to orgasm, Malfoy's hands stopped. She felt his fingers leave her, and she straightened up, wondering what had happened.

"What?" She asked, confused, when her hands felt against her side as Malfoy moved away from her.

Draco laughed, a genuine laugh, at her reaction. He moved closer to her once more and bent toward her ear.

"We'll finish this tonight in the dungeons. Same time as last."

Before she could respond, he walked away, leaving her alone in the restricted section, frustrated and full of sexual tension.

 _Damn that Malfoy,_ Hermione thought as she continued to sit on the table and stare at the direction where Malfoy had disappeared. _Damn that stupid bloody Malfoy and what he's doing to me._

Leaving the table and walking out of the restricted section, Hermione smiled in spite of her sexual frustration, coming to a interesting conclusion.

Malfoy had met his match. If he wanted to leave her in the midst of an orgasm, she decided that two could play that game. And she'd be damned if he won.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so amazing! I didn't expect to get so much love on the last chapter, but when I woke up the morning after posting it, I'd gotten over 1,000 hits! I love you all! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Keep them coming, please! :)**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering why the chapters are so short, I promise I have a reason. When reading chapters, I typically get a bit lost after about 5,000 words if I'm reading on the computer. I feel like shorter chapters keep you guys engaged more. So rather than having longer, less chapters, there will be shorter, more chapters. I'm hoping (fingers crossed) that I at least hit 40 chapters. There will be so much Dramione that you guys might actually be sick of it!**

 **This chapter is a bit of a tease, but Draco does have a "realization" at the end. Sort of. I'll stop talking now!**

 **Enjoy everyone! Let's see if we can get to 50 reviews! I know we can! :)**

* * *

Hermione arrived in the dungeons exactly one minute later, and even though it practically killed her regular punctual tendencies, she knew it was the exact way to begin her revenge against Malfoy. As she rounded the corner, she saw that familiar smirk on his face and his grey eyes smoldering.

"You're late." He barked. He leaned off the wall and walked toward her.

Hermione normally would've been offended by his tone, but she couldn't make herself. She could've burst out laughing from the anticipation of what she had planned.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco snapped, curious about the giddy face she was making. "Been busy making out with the Weasel?"

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth, he felt a vile taste rise in his throat. Even though he hated the Mudblood, he hated the thought of her with someone else, especially a Weasley, even more.

Hermione wasn't offended by his previous tone, but the words shocked her. She immediately forgot about her plan as Malfoy's words stung her, little by little. "What?" She shrieked. "No!" She wasn't even sure of her feelings for Ron anymore. How dare he ask that!

Draco bit his bottom lip to hide his smile. Instead of facing her, he turned to the wall to cast the spell to open the room. "Good," he said softly. "I don't share."

As they walked into the room, the words Malfoy said sank into Hermione's brain. "What do you mean?" She finally asked, brows furrowed in curiosity.

Draco shrugged. "I don't share. While this," he said, pointing from himself to her, "is going on, I don't want you fucking around with any other guy."

Hermione rolled her eyes over-exaggeratingly. She didn't like being told what to do, especially from Malfoy, who did whatever he pleased whenever he pleased.

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't understand why she was rolling her eyes. It was pissing him off. He felt his blood boiling inside of him.

"That's rich, coming from you," she spat. "You were...fucking...around with Pansy while this was going on." She used she same hand movement Malfoy had used.

Draco chuckled, as once again, Pansy was brought to attention. "Granger, I haven't been with Pansy in weeks. It has been since before I saw you that day in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Malfoy's. She searched for the truth in his eyes, wanting to believe what he was saying was true. "But she said-"

"I know what she said," Draco said, becoming frustrated with the discussion of Pansy. "She's an attention whore. She'll do anything to get some sympathy. She knew going into it what the terms were. She knew I wasn't interested in a relationship."

Hermione nodded slowly. She knew that he wasn't only speaking of Pansy for the latter part of his justification. She figured he was also speaking of their situation.

"Do you believe me?" Draco asked, taking a tentative step toward Granger.

"Does it matter?" Hermione whispered.

Draco took two more steps forward, closing the distance between them. "Maybe," he shrugged. "Maybe not. I'm telling the truth though, Granger."

Finally, Malfoy closed the distance between them, and Hermione half gasped when his body reached hers. She could feel the warmth of his body on hers. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist. She forced herself to look into his eyes, and she instantly knew that he was telling the truth. She'd grown to know Malfoy's facial expressions over the years. She could read his eyes like she could _Hogwarts: A History._ She always knew he was lying based on the crinkle of his eyes and the twitches of his face. Neither were present.

"I believe you," Hermione whispered.

When Granger uttered those words, Draco's hands instinctively found her hips and pulled them toward his, grinding into her ever so slightly. No other words were needed.

Draco picked Granger up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He inched toward the couch, but instead of falling on top of her, he fell backwards, allowing her to be on top.

Hermione felt a rush of nervousness as she straddled Malfoy. She looked around the room wildly, then toward him. The smile on his face was almost enough to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His smile was unrelenting.

"I-we-uh-" Hermione could barely speak.

"Relax, Granger," Draco said. He placed his hands on her hips as she straddled his cock. He wanted her to rip of her clothes so they could fuck, but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't let that happen just yet.

"Granger, look at me," Draco said. When she looked at him, he raised his hand toward her neck and brought her face to his. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Hermione could've groaned at the sound of his voice, the sexual tension written in just two words. She instantly lowered herself onto his body where she was no longer straddling him, but just laying on top of him.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

Draco chuckled. "You won't. Now kiss me, damn it."

Hermione followed orders and collided her lips with his. She liked how he commanded her to do things she was partially uncomfortable with instead of mocking her, like he would if they were in front of a crowd. In this room, Malfoy was a different person, and she liked this version of him much better.

Draco slid his hands up her back and inside of her shirt. He moaned as she deepened the kiss, moving her lips faster and faster and slightly grinding her hips against his erection.

At the feel of his cock hardening, Hermione's mission popped back into her mind. She smiled into their kiss, biting his lip playfully.

"What are you smiling about, Granger?" Draco muttered in between kisses.

Hermione sat up, giving Malfoy the smirk he usually wore on his face. She yanked him up by his shirt and began undoing the buttons, one by one.

Draco, immediately thankful that he'd, once again, cast a concealing charm on his Dark Mark, instantly felt the need to, once again, turn Granger over and fuck her until he and she couldn't move, but he was paralyzed by her sudden confidence. He watched as she undid each button of his shirt, then yanked it over his shoulders and down his arms.

Hermione was thankful that her hands weren't shaking too terribly, because she'd never done anything like this before, and the thought that it was Draco Malfoy frightened the shit out of her. Once she'd gotten Malfoy's shirt down his arms, he removed it the rest of the way and threw it in the opposite direction.

She leaned back slightly, as she was straddling him once again, but this time, he was sitting up. She ran her hands down his bare chest, running her fingers over the curves of his muscles. She felt the hardness of his stomach underneath her hands, then ran her hands over his biceps and back toward his shoulders. Before she could slip her hands around his neck, Malfoy's lips were on hers.

Draco couldn't contain himself. Her hands tracing the lines of his body was driving him wild. His entire body tingled where she'd touched - something that had never happened with another girl before. He supposed it was because this "affair" was forbidden, and if anyone found out, he'd be truly fucked. But then again, he wasn't quite sure.

As their lips moved against each others, Draco brought his hands to the base of Granger's shirt and lifted it up. Without Draco asking, Granger lifted her arms, allowing him to remove her shirt. After it was discarded, he unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside.

Hermione's chest rose and fell as Malfoy stared at her bare breasts. He slowly moved his hands toward them and touched her nipples first, then moved his hands to caress her full breasts. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure when Malfoy brought his mouth forward.

As Draco kissed and sucked her breasts, Granger wrapped her hands around his head, bringing him closer to her chest. Draco smiled slightly as his tongue teased her nipple, and he could feel the shiver run through her body.

When Hermione felt like she couldn't handle anymore, she slightly moved away from him. She knew she had to complete her mission, or else, she would have failed.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked as Hermione stood to put back on her bra and shirt.

"Nowhere," Hermione said, as she smoothed her shirt back over her stomach.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Shhh," Hermione said as she sat back down on the couch. She looked Malfoy in the eyes, and though his gaze was questioning, she knew he wouldn't refuse her. "Trust me."

Draco nodded slightly, but then, he noticed Granger's hands moving toward his pants. He hissed as her hand found his erection and gave a slight squeeze.

"Shit, Granger!" His eyes were wild with anticipation and longing.

Hermione smiled as her fingers moved up toward his button and zipper and undid both. The look of utter shock on Malfoy's face could've made her choke from laughter, but she held it in and moved aside his boxers.

As his erection was in full view, Hermione took a deep breath before moving her hand to it, touching the head slightly, rubbing circles before enclosing his length in her palm. She grasped his cock, feeling the confidence blaze through her body.

"Granger-" Draco began. He wouldn't last long. Even though she had barely done anything, her hands on him felt incredible.

"I said trust me," Hermione said, and began pumping her hand up and down, slowly at first, then faster.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted as her hands continued to grasp him. He felt himself thrusting into her movements, though his brain was so fuzzy that he couldn't comprehend what he was doing. He just knew he didn't want her to stop.

Hermione alternated her paces as she continued to touch Malfoy. She rubbed her fingers over the tip, then moved back down again, pumping and pumping until her hand was completely numb.

"Granger-" Draco moaned. "I'm so close."

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that it was time. She pumped one more time and kissed his lips forcefully, distracting him from her hand.

And then she moved away. Quickly, she stood and began walking toward the door.

Draco felt her absence within seconds, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed she was walking toward the wall to leave.

"Granger! What the fuck!?"

Hermione turned around and winked at him, enjoying the frustrated expression on his face. She knew that by the time he dressed himself, she'd be halfway back to the Gryffindor dormitories. She'd done it. She'd accomplished her mission, and at that moment, nothing made her happier. She didn't care about the wrath she might face later. For once in her life, she wasn't stressing about anything.

"Granger!" Draco called again, but to his disappointment, she was already gone.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted, slamming his hand against the pillow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Draco was bloody pissed. It crossed his mind to run out of the room with his boxers on only, chase her down, and pin her against the wall until she screamed his name out in ecstasy, making all of the Slytherin students rush from the dorm to witness them.

But he knew he couldn't, and more importantly, he knew he wouldn't. Even if he did, it wouldn't satisfy him. He'd only want more, time and time again. He never thought that the filthy little Mudblood would do that to him. And that's exactly what she was - a filthy Mudblood.

Maybe it was the fact that she was forbidden, or maybe it was the fact that she hated him, or maybe it was the fact that they were polar opposties, but Draco found their secret rendezvous quite alluring.

He never thought Granger would be the type to seek sexual revenge on him, but he also never thought Granger would agree to this proposition in the first place.

He could get revenge on Granger for leaving him in the midst of his orgasm. He could embarrass her in front of the entire school. He could completely stop talking to her, leaving her wondering what she did wrong. There were many things Draco could do to end their arrangement.

But something inside of him wouldn't let him. He couldn't end it with the Mudblood. Not yet.

Even though he was aware of the fact before, he knew for certain that at this point, he was truly fucked, and he was only headed down a path that would lead to more insanely fucked up situations.

And for the first time in his life, he did not give a shit about the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's official: I have the best followers in the world! I didn't expect to get so much love on my last chapter, but you guys completely blew me away. I appreciate every single one of you more than you know.**

 **I had NO inspiration to write this chapter - and it does NOT contain a lemon between Draco and Hermione. However, we get a conversation, which I think is even more powerful. Even though I was iffy about this chapter, it was fun to see the two connect.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it! As always, review. Let's see if we can make it past 60 this time! :)**

 **Next chapter, I'm promising you a major lemon, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Draco hadn't summoned Granger back to the dungeons in two weeks. Even though they'd had limited contact, he'd still found time to touch her when others weren't looking. In Potions class, he'd walk up to her and place his hand on her lower back, or in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd share a table with her and run his hands on her thigh. Twice, after she was walking back to the Gryffindor dormitories after an intense studying session in the library, he'd grabbed her hand and cornered her in a secluded corridor, kissing her mouth, neck, and the area right above her breasts. He hadn't dared touch her anywhere he actually wanted to. Even though it was gnawing at his sanity, he knew that if he rushed things, things with Granger would end quickly, and that was something he did not want.

He was also, to a certain extent, avoiding her. The last time they'd went to the dungeons, she'd mercilessly teased him, and left him right before he'd climaxed. Granger's teasing turned him on more than he imagined it would've, but it made his fucking irritation toward her blossom even more. He realized that night that he was becoming dependent on their secret meetings, and that was something that Draco could not have. He could not, and would not, become dependent on the Mudblood.

Draco had a fuck ton on his mind anyway, and he could not be coerced from his task by thoughts of Granger. He needed to figure out that damn Vanishing Cabinet. His life, and the lives of his family, depended on it.

He spent the entire afternoon on the Room of Requirement, mostly pacing in front of the Cabinet, but also casting spells and charms. He placed another apple inside and shut the door with the hopes that the same thing that happened last would occur again. He waited ten minutes and opened the door, yet there the apple sat, whole. It hadn't been touched.

Draco cursed under his breath, thinking of spells that could possibly make the damn thing work, but he thought of nothing. He even kicked the Cabinet, as he did last time, and nothing happened.

Draco became increasingly frustrated, and he wondered what Granger was doing. He assumed she was in the library, studying as she always seemed to be doing when they weren't together. He didn't mind though - if she wasn't with him, he'd prefer her to be in the library than spending time with Potter or Weasley.

Draco felt bile raise in his throat at the thought of Weasley. When he'd suggested that she was late because she'd been making out with the Weasel, she went berserk. He hadn't expected that reaction. He expected her to blush that attractive shade of pink that she always does and embarrassingly cover it up. Though that adorable shade of pink made an appearance on her face and neck, she wasn't embarrassed. She was pissed beyond belief.

And Draco was pleased.

He didn't want Granger with Weasley.

If he were being honest with himself, he didn't want Granger with anyone.

Draco slammed his palms into his forehead at the thought. He wasn't to get attached! He hated the Mudblood!

But it was true. The thought of Granger with anyone else made him sick. He felt jealousy pulse through his veins, and Draco Malfoy was not the kind of man to be jealous.

He didn't _like_ Granger. However, when he thought of her, her hair wasn't as bushy and her teeth weren't as large. Her eyes no longer resembled dirt, and instead, reminded him of chocolate. He found the shade of pink that arose on her cheeks when she was embarrassed to be alluring, and often times, even when they weren't together, he could smell her scent around him, and it made his heart do weird shit that he didn't like.

When they were younger, Draco would see Granger and his hatred for her would boil his blood. But now, he often didn't think of her blood, even though he still called her Mudblood. He knew their arrangement would never work outside of the confines of the dungeon walls, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, he found himself thinking of her in the most bizarre moments. He thought of her laugh and her smile. He thought of how she challenged him, and how the smallest of gestures could turn him on. He thought of how she was unwilling to submit to his every will, like every other girl at Hogwarts. He thought of how she teased him and how he liked it.

He didn't like thinking of her in this way. He wished he could turn back time, even to just a year ago, so he could continue hating her again. They hadn't even fucked yet - they'd merely fooled around a few times. If only he hadn't spotted her in the Room of Requirement that day, and if only he hadn't opened his big mouth, none of this would be happening.

But his thoughts couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

He didn't know if he hated her or himself more for that.

He didn't like Granger - not in the romantic sense. But he found himself hating her less and less every day.

Draco, once again, cursed underneath his breath, and returned to the Vanishing Cabinet. He opened the door, and merely fainted.

The apple was gone, and only the core remained.

"What the-" Draco started, picking up the core.

Sometime during his thoughts of Granger, the Vanishing Cabinet had worked.

Draco instantly wondered if thinking of Granger - something forbidden in his world - had sparked the Vanishing Cabinet's capabilities.

He wouldn't know for sure, and though he became irritated at himself for even thinking this, he knew he'd have to ponder over Granger more, just to see if the damn Cabinet had worked because of his thoughts of her.

* * *

Hermione was in the library after classes, completing her nightly homework and studying for the next day's classes, when Harry and Ron walked toward her table.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, taking the seat next to her. Ron sat across from her. Both of them were wearing wary expressions on their faces.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're here to ask for the answers to Slughorn's homework, the answer is no."

"That's not why we're here," Harry immediately said. He and Ron both leaned in.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned. "You guys are acting strange."

"Well, Harry and I have a theory," Ron said slowly, eyeing Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah we do."

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice, too.

"Because we don't want this heard. Here's the thing Hermione. Have you noticed that Malfoy is acting stranger than normal lately?"

Hermione felt her face heat, but returned her eyes to her book to avoid their gazes. "I don't exactly make a habit of studying Malfoy, so no, I haven't."

God, she was a terrible liar. Or at least she thought she was.

"Well, he's acting more broody, more standoffish, more snappy. We've overheard him talking to some of the other Slytherins, and it sounds as if...well, as if he has plans," Harry continued.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She felt beads of sweat forming on her neck, and the room suddenly became outstandingly warm.

"We think he's a Death Eater," Ron blurted. Harry shot him a look that could slice him in half.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. Other students turned to look at her, and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, think about it, Hermione," Harry began. "His parents are Death Eaters. He's been acting strange. He dresses in all black most of the time, like other Death Eaters. There is only one likely conclusion."

Hermione shook her head, not believing a word that was coming out of her best friends' mouths.

Besides, she'd seen him shirtless, and there wasn't a Dark Mark on his arm. Not that she could tell them that.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione said. "Just because he's acting strange doesn't prove anything! And so what, his parents are Death Eaters! You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Sounds like you're defending him, Hermione," Ron muttered, a look of hatred crossing his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew Ron was right. It angered her that he was right, and it angered her more that she was defending him. Why was she defending him?

"I'm not defending him!" Hermione glanced wildly at Harry, then Ron, then back to Harry. "I just don't think we should be placing judgments on anyone at this point. Besides him acting stranger than normal and his parents being Death Eaters, do you have actual proof? Have you seen a Dark Mark on his arm?"

Harry and Ron stared blankly at each other. They both shook their heads.

"Okay," Hermione said. "So until you both have proof that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, don't come to me with your accusations. I have more things on my mind than who and who is not a Death Eater. Ron, you have a girlfriend, who quite frankly probably requires more attention than you're giving her. And Harry, you need to be focusing on how to defeat You-Know-Who through your lessons with Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron said nothing more.

"I swear, boys, sometimes you can be incredibly thick!"

Harry chuckled and knocked his shoulder against Hermione's, but Ron sat across the table, his face reddening from anger.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Seems like Hermione is taking up for Malfoy, that's all."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Ron, please! I am not. I'm merely pointing out a flaw in your accusation."

"Why the hell would you defend Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, ignoring what Hermione had said.

"Ron, did you not hear a word I said?" Hermione asked. "I said I'm not defending him!"

"Ron, mate, listen to her," Harry said, feeling the tension between his two friends.

"No!" Ron shouted. "You don't get to bloody defend him, Hermione. You're our friend. You need to be on our side!"

"Ron, I am. Just listen to me!"

"No!" He shouted again. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Hermione? Huh? Who are you? It seems like you're developing romantic feelings toward Malfoy."

Hermione gulped, but forced down her emotions. She refused to cave into Ron's anger.

"Oh, whatever, Ron! You're too oblivious to notice anything outside of your own head. For once, use your brain. Then you'd see that I have no romantic feelings toward him."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right. And even if you did like him, Hermione, he'd never like you in return."

Hermione felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. Even though she knew it was true, she didn't think she'd hear that from Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. She wasn't prepared for his answer, though.

"It means, Hermione, that Draco Malfoy goes after the beautiful girls. The ones that every guy would kill to have. He doesn't chase after Mudbloods."

Hermione gasped. She heard Harry choke mid-swallow.

Never in her life would she imagine that Ron, her best friend, would call her ugly, unwanted, and a Mudblood all in one sentence.

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes instantly. "You-" she began, her voice quivering. "How dare you!"

Hermione stood and gathered her books quickly, not bothering to organize her homework into its proper place.

"Hermione, I-" Ron began, but Hermione held her hand up.

"Save it, Ron. You're right. Malfoy would never want me. But he's never called me three awful things in one sentence. Apparently, only someone as hateful as you could do such a thing."

As Hermione stalked out of the library, the tears slid from her eyes, reminding her of each word that Ron said.

* * *

As Draco walked toward the Slytherin dorms, he wondered what Granger was doing. He thought of owling her, asking if she'd meet him in the dungeons. He smiled as the fun they'd have crossed his mind, and right when he was about to turn around to fetch his owl, he spotted her in an empty corridor.

She was sitting on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest. Her head was hidden, bent down to where he couldn't see her face. Her hair was falling around her shoulders onto her arms. As he walked toward her, he saw her shoulders were shaking slightly.

She was crying.

Draco had seen this girl upset more times than he ever wanted to in his life, and despite his slight annoyance, he kept walking toward her.

Hermione heard footsteps walking toward her, and she raised her head to see Malfoy standing above her.

"Granger?" He asked. When she looked at him, he noticed her face was blotchy from crying. He felt a sudden pain in his heart at the sight of it, but he immediately shut it down.

"Go away," Hermione said, lowering her head back down. She didn't want to think of him. He was the reason that she and Ron had fought in the first place.

 _No, that's not true,_ she told herself. _We fought because Ron is a self-centered bastard who only thinks of himself._

"When have I ever followed your orders, Granger?" Draco said with a smirk, hoping it would get her to laugh. A smile would even suffice.

To his disappointment, she did neither.

Sighing, Draco found himself lowering his body to the floor to sit beside her.

Hermione raised her head again as she felt his form sitting beside her on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm sitting, Granger. For the brightest witch of our age, you fail to make the slightest observations."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and despite herself, she felt a small smile form on her face.

"There it is," Draco said as she smiled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She was in no mood for company.

"I'm checking on you," he said. As soon as he said it though, he wanted to suck the words back in.

"Why?" Hermione asked warily. "Shouldn't you be yelling at me? Telling me to get over myself?"

Draco chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "Is that what you'd prefer?"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"Then what's wrong, Granger? I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Draco felt unnerved that he actually cared about what was wrong with her, but he despised the tears that were forming in her eyes. He despised the red blotches on her face from those very same tears. He despised the thought of Granger being upset when he'd seen her so happy in the dungeons. He wanted to take the pain away from her.

And he was fucking stupid for wishing that.

"It's nothing," Hermione said. "It's just Ron, being Ron."

Draco's blood boiled. "So the Weasel made you this upset?" He spat. He felt the need to punch the wall behind them, but he held it in.

Hermione only nodded. The tears welling in her eyes had betrayed her.

"What did he say?" Draco asked, forcing himself to remain calm.

This time, Hermione shook her head, meeting Malfoy's icy grey stare. She gasped at the coldness of his face.

"Nothing you should worry about," Hermione whispered. She kept her eyes on Malfoy's face as she scooted over and began to rise off the floor.

"Oh, no," Draco said as Granger began standing. He stood with her and grabbed her elbow. "Not until we talk."

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing in Malfoy's spicy scent. "Malfoy, I just can't. I don't want to relive what he said to me. I don't want to even think about it."

Draco's heart sank as he realized that the stupid motherfucking Weasel had actually hurt Granger. He loosened his grip on her arm and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Granger," he whispered, moving his body closer.

"Malfoy-" Hermione began.

"Tell me."

Draco pressed slow, steady kisses against her neck, hoping it would make her talk. He slid his tongue on her smooth skin, tasting everything that was Granger.

"It was about you," she began, moaning at the feeling of Malfoy's lips on her skin.

"Did you tell him about us?" Draco kept his lips on her skin, but stilled momentarily.

"Of course not!" Hermione said louder than she'd meant to. "It's a long story. He accused me of h having feelings for you, and when I denied him, he said that you'd never chase someone like me. You only go for the beautiful girls, the girls every guy would kill to have. He said you'd never go after a Mudblood like me."

Draco pulled his lips away from her neck. He looked into her eyes - resembling chocolate more than ever - and saw the anguish in them. He saw the tears that were swimming, begging for release.

He wanted to kill Weasley for saying that to her. He wanted to pummel his ugly face into his skull. He wanted to rip his fucking heart out.

Draco raised his hand to Granger's face, cupping her cheek. "Granger, look at me."

Hermione followed orders, staring into Malfoy's grey eyes. They'd softened considerably.

"First, you are beautiful. Don't ever let that motherfucker tell you any different. Second, there are plenty of guys that would kill to have you - I've heard people talk over the years. And third, you should've punched in right in the nose for calling you a Mudblood." He lowered his lips to her forehead, placing a light kiss right in the center. "Only I'm allowed to call you that."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why are you being nice to me? You're never nice to me."

Draco shrugged and sighed. "I have no idea, Granger. But this doesn't change anything. Just because I was nice for one night doesn't mean that I have feelings for you."

Draco was conflicted about what he'd just told her. His insides churned with each word, but he didn't display it on his face, in his demeanor. He kept a neutral stance, refusing to give anything away.

Hermione nodded furiously. "Of course." She didn't care to admit how her heart fell a bit at his admission. She forced herself to not think about it, for it didn't matter. She felt the same way as Malfoy. She didn't care about him either. She didn't have feelings for him.

"I just really, really can't stand that stupid fucker," Draco said.

For the first time that evening, Hermione found herself laughing at Malfoy's bitterness toward Ron. "Right now, I can't either."

Draco smiled and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her where he'd wanted to the entire night. He was glad when she returned the kiss just as passionately, if not more so. He delved into her hungry lips, sucking and biting and licking as if they'd been apart for weeks. It was the kind of kiss he'd been craving - the kind where no matter how much he kissed her, it'd never be enough to satiate.

When they broke apart, Draco hugged their bodies closer. He needed more.

"Dungeons. Tomorrow. 8:00. I need you in the worst fucking way."

Hermione was surprised at the sentence that escaped her lips. "Why wait until tomorrow?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You're upset. I figured-"

"I want nothing more right now than you," Hermione interrupted. She dug her fingers into his back, pulling him even closer. She felt the sudden urge to feel his muscles, his bare skin, on hers. She was not ashamed of the thought.

Draco smirked and kissed her lips. "Then me you shall have," he whispered against them, anticipating what was to come in the upcoming moments.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are seriously the best people in the world. I never expected to get so many reviews on the last chapter, but holy crap. I'm overwhelmed, but I'm so grateful.**

 **I promised you a lemon, and a lemon you have received. Next chapter will be the BIG lemon, hint hint. So stay tuned.**

 **I think many of you might have been angered at what Ron said to Hermione. Let me explain.**

 **In the books, Ron said a lot of asshole things to people, and seemed to get away with them. Ron kind of has an attitude. And I don't want to paint Ron as the "best man" in this story. It's a Dramione story. Not a Romione. But, just to give some of you peace of mind, Ron will redeem himself eventually.** **Draco has made huge progress in this chapter. So enjoy!**

 **Can we make it 100 reviews? I sure hope so. Only 22 until we get there, people! So review, review, review! If you do, the major lemon will appear sooner! ;)**

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, Draco slammed Granger against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He crashed his lips to her lips, and he hardened even further when she returned his kiss with fervor.

On the walk to the dungeons, Draco had cast a nonverbal concealing charm on his Dark Mark so Granger wouldn't see it. Luckily, she was walking swiftly enough, so he had a spare moment to cast the charm before she saw.

Draco was immensely glad that he'd remembered the concealment charm as her hands began raising his shirt. He shivered when her slightly chilly hands grazed his stomach.

He pulled away from the kiss to look at Granger's face as she inched his shirt higher and higher. He raised his arms and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and returned his gaze to her.

Hermione ran her fingers down Malfoy's flat, taut stomach, taking in the grooves of his muscles. Though she'd seen his stomach before, she was taking her time, memorizing his every curve, his every bit of skin.

When Hermione dared to look at Malfoy's face to see his reaction, she saw that he was already staring at her, with an expression she'd never seen on him before.

"What?" She whispered, stopping the movements of her hands.

Draco shook his head. His mind was racing, thinking of only Granger. She was driving him wild, and he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not.

"Nothing," Draco returned, lowering his lips to hers once more. His hands found the button of her pants and undid it, then found the zipper and slid it down.

Hermione sighed into their kiss, wrapping her arms around Malfoy's neck and hugging herself toward him, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Draco pushed her pants down her legs and they piled around her ankles. He broke the kiss to watch Granger step out of them.

"Follow me," Draco whispered, taking Granger's hand and leading her deeper into the room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, following Malfoy. It seemed as though the further they walked, the more the room expanded.

Finally, they arrived at a four poster, antique bed covered with Slytherin colored sheets and a comforter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really? Slytherin colors?"

Draco chuckled and shrugged. He could tell Granger was about to protest, so he grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto the bed. She was sitting on the edge and he was standing in front of her. He spread her legs and stepped in between them.

Hermione's breathing rate increased as Malfoy stepped in between her legs. She could feel the wetness pool and she desperately craved Malfoy's touch.

Draco's hands touched the tops of Granger's thighs, then inched down to the insides. Right as Granger groaned, Draco moved her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside of her.

Hermione hugged herself to Malfoy as he moved his fingers inside of her, feeling the pleasure course through her body. She brought her lips to his neck and sucked, taking delight in the taste of his skin. As Malfoy made a noise of contentment, Hermione allowed her tongue to slip through her lips and meet his skin, then sucked harder, more fervently, which caused Malfoy to increase his movements against her.

"Oh," Hermione groaned as Draco's fingers worked against her sensitive areas. "Please."

"Please what?" Draco asked, still moving his fingers in and out of her.

"More," Hermione moaned against his neck. She felt the urge to collapse on the bed from sheer pleasure.

"More?" Draco commented. He pulled away from her, forcing her to look into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"More."

Draco removed his ringers from her instantly, and when she gave him an alarmed glance, he kissed her chastely.

"Don't worry," he whispered. He pushed her shoulders back slightly and climbed atop of her on the bed.

Hermione's heart pounded as he moved over her, and she found herself scooting her body backward to where she was leaning against the pillows against the headboard at the opposite end of the bed. As she relaxed her body, Malfoy moved his closer to her, hovering his weight on his forearms.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked, knowing it was a mistake. Of course Granger didn't trust him. He'd given her no reason for the past six years. But still, he uttered the words and awaited her response.

Hermione's eyes widened at Malfoy's question. Did she trust him? The easy answer was no. No, she didn't trust him - she didn't trust him not to hurt her in the end. She didn't trust him to spare her feelings. She didn't trust him to stray from his Pureblood parents and his Pureblood friends. She didn't trust him to trust her. They didn't trust each other.

But in that moment, as she looked into Malfoy's grey eyes, the iciness was gone. It had melted into a pool of grey, soothing liquid, and nothing in his eyes showed vengeance, maliciousness, or pride. There was no trace of Slytherin. Nothing gave Hermione a reason not to trust him.

So in that very moment, Hermione trusted him. She nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. "I trust you."

Draco breathed in at her response, not knowing how to process it, but shutting of his brain so he couldn't think about it. He kissed her neck, sliding his tongue out to lick a trail down toward her collarbone. Her shirt was still on, so he grazed his nose against her breasts and stomach as he trailed his mouth down toward the lower half of her body.

Draco lowered Granger's underwear and removed it from her body, tossing it onto the floor. He pushed her legs apart, creating a space for him.

"Malfoy," Hermione began, raising her head slightly, frightened of Malfoy's next move.

"Trust me," Draco simply said before burying his head between her legs.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as his tongue worked over her clit, sucking her folds. The feeling of pleasure that raced through her body was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She spread her legs wider, begging for more without uttering a word.

Draco delivered. He sucked, licked, and bit harder and faster. Granger had her hands gripped into his hair, pulling him into her. His dick was so hard that he thought it would burst, but in that moment, he could only focus on Granger screaming his surname over and over.

"Malfoy," Hermione whined, feeling her orgasm approaching.

Draco groaned against her, continuing the motions. He grabbed her hips and gave a final suck before Granger spiraled out of control around him, yelling his name loudly. Her body shivered and convulsed violently as Draco moved his lips to kiss both of her inner thighs.

As Hermione fell from her release and as she caught her breath, she found herself giggling.

"What?" Draco asked, unsure of why she was laughing. Was she mocking him? How fucking dare her! Especially after what he'd just done. He'd brought his Pureblood lips to her Mudblood clit and sucked her dry, and she had the audacity to laugh at him!

Hermione couldn't help herself. The laughs poured out of her body.

"What?" Draco demanded, feeling irritation arise inside of him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"I'm - sorry -" Hermione gasped between spurts of laughter. "That was-"

"What?" Draco yelled. He felt the urge to shove her off the bed, to show that fucking Mudblood what she deserved for laughing at him.

"Incredible!"

Draco's featured softened as she shouted "incredible" in return. "Yeah?" He muttered, guilt riding through him for a quick moment.

Finally, Hermione calmed herself down. Malfoy was now laying beside her on the bed, with an incredulous look plastered on his face. She turned over on her side to face him.

"Definitely," Hermione whispered. She placed a soft kiss on his bare chest. "We should do that again sometime."

Draco smirked, and though he desperately wanted to spout something witty at her, he couldn't. He kissed her cheek instead. "Of course," he replied simply.

Hermione smiled, then rolled herself on top of Malfoy. "But for now," she began, internally fearing what she was planning. She trailed intimate kisses from his neck down to the area on his stomach directly above his pants. "It's my turn."

"What?" Draco sputtered as Granger unbuttoned his pants and slid them down slightly. He raised his hips, allowing her to move his pants and underwear underneath his swollen cock.

"Granger," Draco said. "You don't have to."

But that was utter shit spewing out of his mouth. He was silently screaming at her to place her warm mouth on his cock.

"Shh," Hermione said as she lowered herself. Though she was fighting to appear calm, she could feel her arms shaking. She was feigning confidence. "I want to."

She saw Malfoy lay back on the pillows, and before he could protest again, she kissed the head of his cock.

She heard him groan slightly, but she knew a simple kiss wasn't going to accomplish anything. She inhaled steadily before opening her mouth and taking his length in.

She scrunched her nose as he filled her mouth, and she felt herself gag as she pushed him in farther and farther. Immediately, she pulled away, frightened. She didn't like the feeling of him so far in her mouth, and for the first time since first year with learning to fly, she found herself not naturally being able to conquer something. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned her head, nervous to meet his eyes.

Draco's head snapped up as the feeling of her mouth left him. He saw that Granger was sitting further away from him, her head turned in the opposite direction. He noticed a tear slip from her eye.

"Hey," he murmured. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't speak. Her voice would betray her.

"Granger," Draco said, louder. "Look at me."

Hermione reluctantly turned her head toward him. When she saw the look of concern on his face, tears swam from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Granger," Draco repeated. "Don't cry." He despised the softness in his voice, but the worry for her took over. He mentally kicked the shit out of himself, knowing that being concerned about Granger was only causing more complications, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm terrible at this. I've ruined everything. I'm so sorry, I should've studied. I should've been prepared."

Draco tried desperately to conceal his smile, but there was no use. Her adorable rambling caused a fire to light within him, and he was consumed with Granger more than he was before.

"Granger," Draco said, chuckling softly. "You are not terrible at this. I never expected you to do this in the first place. Like I said, we can wait."

Hermione shook her head at his statement. "I don't want to," she muttered.

Draco cocked his head slightly. "You don't want to what?"

"I don't want to wait," she returned. "I wanted to do this for you, but I...I don't know what I'm doing."

There was a pause, an uncomfortable silence between them before Draco commanded, "Come here."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and though his face was hardened with seriousness suddenly, his eyes were full of sincerity. She shuffled across the bed and sat beside him.

"I'll help you," Draco said. "If you're sure you want this, I'll make sure it's okay for you. If you're okay, then I'm okay."

Hermione kissed his bare shoulder. "Thank you."

Draco grinned as she kissed his bare skin, relishing in the feeling of her mouth.

Hermione tentatively slid back down toward Malfoy's lower half. "Okay," she breathed, staring into his eyes.

"Just go slow," Draco guided. "And don't take so much in. Not at first."

Hermione nodded before following his directions. Slowly, she took him into her mouth once again, allowing the nerves to consume her, but ignoring them.

"That's it," Draco hissed as Granger's mouth slid onto his cock. She didn't take so much into her mouth - instead, she swirled her tongue around the top, and pumped her mouth, taking him in and out.

Hermione felt the nerves in her stomach cease slightly when she heard Malfoy groan loudly.

"Fuck, Granger," Draco said as she increased her speed. He fought the urge to thrust, knowing it would only cause her to become even more uncomfortable. With great resistance, he kept his hips still on the mattress.

Hermione felt her mouth and neck becoming stiff as she continued, but she willed herself to keep going. She gradually took more of him into her mouth, and the feeling of gagging dissipated. She alternated her speeds, and worked her tongue around and around.

"Shit!" Draco moaned, feeling himself approaching his climax. "Granger, stop."

Hermione raised her mouth off him at his request. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" She murmured, feeling the tears return to her eyes.

"No!" Draco shouted, much louder than he'd meant to. "No, of course not. Just - I -" Draco was lost for words, something that never happened. "Touch me. With your hand."

Hermione understood, even though he didn't express his thoughts. He didn't want to come in her mouth. He was sparing her.

She smiled as she placed her hand on his length and finished what her mouth had started.

As Draco found his release, he allowed himself to forget momentarily that she was a Mudblood. He allowed himself to relish in the feeling of Granger being the one to make him spiral out of control. He shivered from head to toe, feeling content that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and uptight, bossy, Potter-loving Gryffindor, had been the one to make him feel this way.

"Fuck," Malfoy said as Hermione finished. She took her hand away from him, and tentatively laid back down beside him.

Draco turned over to meet Granger, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he muttered, even though he felt foolish. Why the fuck was he thanking her? He wanted to suck the words back into his mouth, but it was too late. They were hanging in the air for her to contemplate.

Hermione nodded, not needing him to explain what he meant. "You're welcome."

They stayed in those positions for a few more moments before Hermione slithered away from Malfoy, wondering across the room to find the abandoned particles of her clothing.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded. He had no intention of staying the night with her in the dungeons - that was be the stupidest fucking idea ever - but he wasn't keen on the idea of her walking away from him - from this - so quickly.

"I have to get back," Hermione said, finding her underwear and slipping them on. "It's almost past curfew, and I'm a prefect. I have an example to set."

Draco chuckled. "And if they knew you were fucking around with a Slytherin?" He questioned, teased almost.

"I'd be released from my duties," Hermione said automatically, knowing it was the absolute truth. She hated the thought of being a forbidden Gryffindor prefect.

But she hated the thought of not doing this - whatever this was - with Malfoy even more.

Draco followed her suit, finding the abandoned clothes and slipping them on. Though he didn't understand her obsession with following the rules, he wasn't going to try to convince her to stay. He needed to convince himself that letting her leave was the only possible conclusion to the night.

As Hermione slipped on all of the clothing that had been removed, she noticed Malfoy was staring at her, intently watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" She asked, straightening out her clothes and fumbling with her messy hair.

Draco shook his head, removing his eyes momentarily from her before returning them.

 _Damn it,_ Draco thought, allowing his eyes to soak in every inch of Granger. Even fully clothed, she was beautiful.

"Nothing," he said. He, like Granger, straightened his clothes until they resembled perfection.

Hermione shrugged as she walked toward the door, confused by Malfoy's vagueness. She decided that he'd never let her in on any of the secrets running through his mind, so there was no need on pressing the issue.

"Wait!" Draco called out before she left the room. He crossed the room swiftly and took her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers, not kissing her forcefully, but just enough to make his point.

"Don't date Weasley," Draco said as he stopped kissing her, only leaving an inch between their faces. "Don't run into his arms, thinking that it's safe."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened as she stared at the grey ones pleading with her.

"What? I-" She began.

"I don't hate you," Draco rushed, trying to find the right words, but knowing he was digging his own grave. "I don't like you, Granger, so don't get the wrong idea, but I don't hate you anymore. Just...don't give in to Weasley. Don't fall into his trap."

Hermione shook her head, and felt tears, once again, forming in her eyes. "I've cried more today than I ever have in my life," she spat, at no one in particular.

Draco brought his thumb to her cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped from her chocolate eyes. He talked himself out of kissing another away.

"I don't hate you either," Hermione whispered. "I don't think I have for awhile."

Draco's heart surged at her admission, and he kissed her once more. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to stay. He didn't know what exactly he wanted, but at that moment, he only knew he didn't want to stop touching her, stop kissing her. He needed her.

"Stay," he found himself whispering against his own will against her soft lips. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her body closer to him. "Stay."

Hermione didn't answer, as his lips were still on hers. She wrapped her arms around his torso as his lips moved to her cheek, and kissed a trail down to her neck, to her collarbone.

"Stay," he whispered against her skin. "Stay."

"Yes," she moaned. She knew she shouldn't, and she knew that by staying, only one thing was going to happen. She had prefect duties. She had an obligation outside of the walls of the dungeon. But as one of his hands went beneath her shirt, and his lips still connected against her skin, yes was the only answer she could logically think of.

"Stay," Draco repeated, just to make sure that he'd heard her correctly. "Stay with me."

Draco didn't have to ask again. In an instant, Granger's legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was leading them to the bed once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are so freaking incredible! Wow, I never expected this kind of response from this story, but I'm at a loss for words. Thank you all so, so much!**

 **I also want to apologize for the late update. I know, it's been almost 20 days. Hopefully that won't happen again. I just got super busy and uninspired. Plus, work got busy, I started freelance writing, and I'm going on vacation next week. So it's been tough. I also started writing a new story (not a Fanfic) for Camp NaNoWriMo, so I haven't had time to focus on this.**

 **Hopefully you all like this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm not good at these intimate scenes, but hopefully you'll find it entertaining!**

 **Someone commented saying was it really necessary to write Ron how I did a few chapters back, saying was it necessary to have him say what he did to Hermione. The answer to that? Probably not. I'm not trying to make Draco look better. He's a little shithead sometimes, honestly. But so is Ron. I promise, Ron will get redemption. Just be patient. All will work out in the end. :)**

 **Anyway, here it goes. The chapter you've all been (patiently) waiting for. Enjoy reading and review! They make me happy!**

* * *

Draco slammed Granger on the bed as he hovered over her. Their kisses were frantic and their hands exploratory. Draco wanted to touch every inch of her, kiss every bit of her skin.

He moaned loudly when Granger fisted her hands into his hair. He just about came when she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him between her legs. They were still fully clothed, but he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothing and take her right then. But he knew he must go slowly if he wanted this to be right.

Draco slowed their kisses. He leaned on one arm as he unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. He heard her breathing speed up. He broke the kiss and cast his eyes downward at her bare stomach.

Hermione's heart was beating out of control. She had her eyes closed, but she could feel Malfoy's gaze on her as he unbuttoned her shirt. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw his icy gray eyes staring, a wild and feral look inside of them.

She sat up and ripped off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor, feigning confidence that was barely present. Hermione pulled Malfoy to her and lifted his shirt over his stomach. He raised his arms and she peeled the shirt over his head.

Draco reached behind Granger and unclasped her bra and threw it off the bed. Then, he lowered himself onto her body, letting the bare skin of their chests rub against each other.

"Mmm," Hermione groaned as Malfoy's chest touched hers. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers, the feeling of his taut, lean muscles underneath her hands. She felt Malfoy lowering, and then, place his mouth on one of her nipples.

"Shit," she gapsed as Malfoy's tongue worked her breast, rolling over her nipple in alternating speeds. The other hand grazed the free breast, and soon, his mouth and hand switched places.

Draco smiled into her breast as she moaned. He loved knowing that he could make the Mudblood squirm like that. His cock hardened as she groaned his last name.

Draco sat up and unbuttoned her pants, and to his surprise, Granger raised her hips to allow him to remove them. He left her underwear on, for the moment, but slid her pants off her slender legs and threw them to the floor. He was even more surprised when she reached up and undid his pants' button.

"Easy, Granger," Draco warned. He raised one eyebrow menacingly.

Hermione stopped, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, I just –"

"Granger," Malfoy snapped. Hermione glanced at him.

"Never apologize. Especially for this." He slid his pants down and removed them from his body. He threw them wherever her own pants landed.

He lowered himself back over her. The only thing separating their bodies from being completely naked against each other was their underwear.

Draco's lips found Granger's once more. He placed his arms around her head, making sure she couldn't move. Not that he expected her to anyway. She was kissing him with such intensity that he almost had trouble keeping up.

Hermione ran her hands down Malfoy's stomach, relishing in the feelings of his muscles underneath her fingers. She'd never grow tired of that feeling, no matter how short or long their fling lasted. That was something she'd always remember.

Draco's hand moved south, and he slid it inside of Granger's underwear. He kept going until he found her clit and stroked it lightly.

"Mmm," Hermione whimpered as Malfoy began rubbing her clit, slowly at first. Wetness pooled as his hand worked over her, and she silently begged him for more. _More, now, please, more._

"So fucking wet, Granger," Draco groaned. He worked his hand faster, and then moved lower and stuck a finger inside of her. He practically combusted as he sunk his finger into her.

"You feel so fucking incredible, Granger."

Hermione moaned as he stuck another finger inside, pumping in and out, in and out, faster and faster, then slowly. She rocked her hips on his hand, impatient. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right, even though she knew it was so wrong.

Draco removed his hand from inside her underwear and slid her underwear down. He smirked when she kicked it off her. She was anticipating this as much as he was.

Hermione, boldly, moved her hand down Malfoy's bare chest and slipped her hand inside of his boxers. She found his hard cock and squeezed.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted. He rolled off her and collapsed on the bed. To his delight, Granger pulled his boxers down and began working her delicate hand up and down his length.

"Granger," he moaned. He knew if she continued, he wouldn't last long. He thrust his lips into her movements, wanting the moment to last for an eternity but knowing it wouldn't last over a few minutes.

Hermione smiled as Malfoy breathed heavily, knowing he was close. She was pleased she, Hermione Granger, could do that to him.

"Stop," he gasped. He sat up and pushed her off him. It was time, he decided. He needed her immediately.

"What?" Hermione said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Draco tilted his head slightly, wondering what the fuck she was so worried about. Then he realized he'd told her to stop. She thought he didn't want this.

He grabbed her and rolled on top of her. "I want you so fucking badly," he whispered into her neck as he sucked on her skin.

"Me, too," Hermione gasped, realizing that it was time. It was the moment that she'd been anticipating. Yet, she was suddenly nervous. She thought about running – leaving Malfoy there, alone in the room. She thought she couldn't handle it. She'd never done anything like this before, and though she wanted to feel Malfoy – all of Malfoy – she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it. She didn't think she could go through with it.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. He felt idiotic for asking. He'd never asked a girl whether she was sure or not. Normally whenever she gave her initial consent, Draco got on with it. But for some reason, this felt different. He'd never been with a virgin before, and he'd never been with anyone like Granger before. Something was telling him to go slow, to take his time, to make the moment last.

Hermione nodded cautiously. "Yes," she whispered.

Draco positioned himself over her.

"Do you have anything?" Hermione asked.

Draco furrowed his brows. Anything? What did she mean? "What?"

"You know," Hermione said nervously, biting her lip. "A condom?"

"What the fuck is a condom?" He said with a slight laugh.

Hermione threw her arm over her face. "Nothing. It's a Muggle thing. Forget I said anything."

Draco laughed, though he wasn't sure why. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. He enjoyed watching her skin flush, and then seeing the redness creep onto her pale neck.

"Granger," he said. "Look at me."

Hermione reluctantly removed her arm from her view.

"This will hurt," he said. "If you need me to stop, just say so. I will stop."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Okay."

Draco grabbed his wand, which was lying beside them on the bed, and cast a contraceptive charm. As much as he enjoyed fucking around with her, he didn't want a fucking child. Not with her. Not with anyone.

Slowly, he entered inside of her, little by little, making sure to go as cautiously as possible.

Hermione inhaled sharply as he entered, feeling pain radiate through her entire body. She clenched her cheeks and kept her eyes closed, feeling as though if she opened her eyes, her entire body would burst.

Draco paused at her reaction. "Granger," he said. "Look at me, please."

Hermione opened one eye, and then another, and focused her attention on the beautiful boy over her. His face was creased with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione shook her head violently. "No," she said. "Keep going."

Draco nodded and slid in a bit more. His heart clenched when he heard her cry out in pain. He slid in and in, and then paused, giving her time to get used to the feeling of him there. He knew he wouldn't last long, though, but he was determined to make her comfortable.

Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders and hid her face into his neck. He felt his lips kissing her bare skin, trying to relax her. After a few more moments, the pain eased a bit, and she felt more relaxed.

"Go on," Hermione whispered, suddenly needing more.

Draco followed orders and moved in and out, slowly at first, but then, Granger began to move her hips with his.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked between thrusts. He kissed her cheek, then her lips.

"Yes," she whispered. "Please, keep going."

Draco continued. Sex hadn't been like this before. He'd fooled around with dozens of witches and had fucked a handful of them, but it was never like this. It was never sex. It was purely fucking. But this wasn't like that. He wanted to make her happy. Before, he never gave a fuck what the girls thought. But he found himself wanting to make sure Granger was okay.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned, as she had earlier. The pain was still present, but with the pain came pleasure. She kissed Malfoy's neck as he continued to move, much faster than before. She could feel beads of sweat forming on their bodies as they continued their movements.

Draco couldn't last much longer. He knew that he would spiral out of control at any moment.

"Granger, I - "

"Don't stop, Malfoy," Hermione scolded. "You better not stop."

Despite himself, Draco laughed. "Don't worry," he said, still thrusting. "I will never fucking stop."

He sped up, going faster than he figured Granger could handle, but she matched his pace. Her breathing increased and she latched onto his body.

"Fuck," he groaned as he felt his lower belly clench. Suddenly, he began to spiral out of control, feeling himself orgasm harder and more furiously than he ever had before. His body shivered as he came and came, still thrusting inside of Granger. His mind was a puddle of ecstasy caused by her, only her. He didn't want the moment to end.

Finally, when his orgasm came spiraling back down, he collapsed on top of Granger, letting their bare sweaty bodies mold together. He could feel Granger breathing, heavily.

"I owe you an orgasm," he whispered into her ear.

"No," Hermione said suddenly as he slipped out of her. She wasn't sure what she was refusing – an orgasm or his leaving her.

"Don't worry," Draco said. "It's only fair. Besides, next time this happens, you'll be spiraling out of control so hard that you want be able to see straight for a week."

Hermione gulped nervously, but then, Malfoy lowered himself and placed his mouth on her clit, making her forget what she was thinking in the first place.

As his tongue worked over her, it only took about three minutes for her to come pounding, her legs shivering and quaking around his head. He smiled into her clit as she came violently, knowing that he made her do that. He couldn't wait until the next time they had sex – she'd be the one to orgasm like he did, all because of him.

He came up and lay beside her on the bed. Both of them were naked and covered in sweat and completely spent. Hermione tried to move her arms and legs, but no matter how much force she put into it, she couldn't move. She worried she wouldn't be able to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.

They lay there silently, absorbing the moment and not wanting it to end. After about ten minutes of silence, Hermione whispered, "Was it okay?"

Draco turned on his side to face her. He could see tears in her eyes, and his heart clenched. Fuck.

"Granger," Draco said. When her eyes met his, he raised his hands and removed the tears that had spilled over. "It was fucking incredible."

"Thank you," she said, though she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for – the sex or the consolation. Either way, she felt a bit better. With determination, she somehow moved her body and sat up.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Malfoy demanded.

Hermione faced him. "My dorm?"

Draco's blood boiled. "Fuck no. You're staying here."

"But I thought…You said…We…"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Granger's arm, pulling her toward him. "Forget what I've said before. We are staying here tonight, Granger. Make the most of it, because this won't happen again."

Though Hermione knew she should've been hurt by his tone, she felt excited that for once, they'd been sleeping together, in the same room, the same bed, side by side.

They got underneath the covers, still unclothed, but Hermione didn't feel unconscious. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Malfoy to hide her smile.

A few moments later, Hermione felt Malfoy's arm snake around her torso and pull her toward him.

"Good night, Granger," he whispered into her ear, kissing her temple gently.

"Good night, Malfoy," she returned, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Granger fell asleep almost instantly, but Draco couldn't deactivate his brain. He tossed and turned, trying to tire himself out, but he couldn't make himself relax.

Granger turned her body to lie on her back, and Draco gave up and just lay down on his side to face her. He watched her sleep, noticing the way she breathed in and out so peacefully, without a care in the world. He could feel the Dark Mark on his arm burning, and when he looked down, it was visible again. He grabbed his wand and concealed it, just in case Granger woke up and saw it. He didn't want that to happen. Not yet. Not ever.

Draco finally relaxed as he watched Granger sleep. He was aware that it was creepy as fuck to watch her sleep, but he couldn't stop himself. She smiled slightly in her sleep, and he wondered if she was dreaming of him. He brought his hand to her face and traced her lips and nose. Her hair was fanned out around her, covering most of the pillow. Normally, Granger looked ridiculous with her bushy hair and large teeth. But recently, Draco found himself enjoying looking at Hermione, finding her more and more attractive each day. Right then, as she lay sleeping beside him, he realized she'd never looked more beautiful.

Draco was fucked. He knew it already. But as he lay there beside Granger, watching her sleep, the last thing on his mind was the fact that she was a Mudblood. In fact, the only thing on his mind was that he couldn't wait for a moment like they'd had that night to happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit. Guys! You all have shown me so much love over the past month that I could cry! It's beyond amazing and I love each and every one of you.**

 **I'm so sorry that it's taken a month to get this update out. I went on vacation, then finished writing another story, then started back to college...Everything is a mess right now. Believe me, the next chapter will hopefully be up within a week.**

 **For those of you wanting Draco and Hermione to call each other by their first names, don't worry. That is coming up within the next few chapters. ;)**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. There aren't any lemons, but one is going to come within the next few chapters.**

 **So, here you go, guys! As always, please review!**

* * *

Draco awoke early the next morning with a jolt, feeling beads of sweat all over his body. He blinked in surprise, trying to take in his surroundings. He felt a warm, petite body underneath his arm and pressed against him, and suddenly remembered the previous night.

Granger.

They'd done it. He'd done it. It was official. He'd fucked a Mudblood.

He winced as he thought it. He felt conflicted at the thought. He had been raised to think that he was the elite. Only Purebloods were worthy of being in the wizarding world, and everyone else was beneath them.

However, as he interacted with Granger, he realized that she was much more than a Mudblood.

He inwardly groaned at his predicament. Did he regret what he'd done? Fuck no. If anyone found out—specifically his father—he'd be disowned and become the joke of the Pureblood community.

Draco untangled himself from Granger and found his articles of clothing, dressing quickly. He didn't look back as he exited the room—he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He had somewhere he needed to be.

Draco rushed to the fifth floor to the Room of Requirement. Since he'd encountered no one on his way there, he assumed that it was still early enough to where the other students were still sleeping.

Draco closed his eyes and blocked out the rest of the world around him. Sure enough, the Room of Requirement appeared.

Within minutes, Draco found the familiar Vanishing Cabinet that he'd spent so much time working on. He glanced around the room, looking for an object to use, when he found a pen and a piece of paper sitting beside him.

He grabbed it and opened the cabinet, setting the pen and paper inside. When he closed the door, he stepped back a bit, but kept his hands in contact with the cabinet.

He thought of Granger, then, seeing if his theory was correct.

Instantly, his mind was brought to the previous night. He thought of how that stupid, motherfucking Weasel had made her cry—how he'd dared to call her a Mudblood.

Draco was beginning to feel sick at the thought that he himself dared to call her that. He couldn't fathom why Weasel—her supposed best friend—would ever call her that.

He wanted to rip his fucking head off. He wanted to stab his eyeballs out. He wanted to spew Unforgivable Curses at him until he begged Draco for mercy.

But Draco knew he could never do any of those things—not because he didn't want to see the fucker writhe in pain and beg for forgiveness, but because Granger would never allow it.

Draco smirked as he thought of the things that they'd done together the night before. He thought of the way that she moaned his name when he was making her come. He thought of how her hands and her mouth felt on him, making him shake in pure pleasure. He thought of her chocolate brown eyes as they took in every inch of his body. He thought of the warmth of her body afterwards, snuggled against him. He thought of how their bodies molded perfectly together and how her skin tasted. He thought of the way she kissed him—passionately, but with so much desire that it practically flowed out of her petite frame.

He knew that for his own benefit, it would be best if he could let her go and only think of her as that annoying Mudblood who practically stalked Potter. But he knew that no matter what happened, he couldn't.

He still didn't like Granger. What he'd said the previous night was true—he didn't particularly like her. He just didn't hate her anymore.

What had changed though? Other than the fact she was mind-blowing in bed, what had changed Draco's views?

Maybe it was the way her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. Maybe it was the way that she didn't automatically judge him like everyone else in the goddamn school. Maybe it was the way that she seemed to enjoy his company. Maybe it was the way that she didn't back down from a challenge—rather, she challenged him as well.

He groaned in frustration. Draco wasn't sure what it was about Granger. He wasn't sure if he'd ever know.

Draco brought his attention back to the present. He focused on the Vanishing Cabinet and opened the door.

The pen and paper were just as he'd set them. However, there was a message written on the paper in a messy scrawl.

 _Well done, Draco. Well done._

He'd done it. He'd fucking done it.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a jolt. She moved her body and immediately felt the soreness between her legs. Her eyes widened as she took in the room, and suddenly, she remembered what happened the night before.

Malfoy.

They'd done it. She'd done it. It was official. She'd lost her virginity to a Slytherin—and not just any Slytherin—the Slytherin that had tormented her for the past six years. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes searched the room, but she saw no sign of Malfoy. She remembered the feeling of his arms wrapped around her as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, but now, he was gone.

Hermione felt the sudden urge to bawl. _Figures,_ she thought. Only Malfoy would make a semi-sweet gesture as to hold her the night after she lost her virginity, but then leave her the following morning, as if the night hadn't meant a thing to him.

She was frustrated. She hopped out of bed despite how sore she was and retrieved her clothes, pulling them on and making herself halfway presentable.

When she left the dungeons, she ran as quickly as she could, and luckily, she didn't see anyone on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. However, when she made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron were both there, pacing.

They spotted her immediately.

"Hermione!" Harry said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "Where have you been? When we heard that you didn't come back to the common room last night, we were worried sick. We thought—we thought—"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "Oh, Harry," she said. She instantly wanted to spill everything about Malfoy. How they'd been sneaking around for two months now, and how he'd fucked her then left her. But she couldn't.

"It's okay, Harry," she said, pulling away. She winced at the pain she felt. "I-I ended up roaming the grounds after…well, you know," she trailed off, glancing toward Ron, who was watching them with a look of nervousness written on his face. "I fell asleep last night outside, underneath a tree reading a book. I just feel so tired. It wasn't a good night's sleep, obviously."

Harry nodded. "I understand. We were just worried. We don't want anything bad to happen to you, Hermione."

"I know you don't, Harry, but you can't speak for Ron." She glared at him.

"Hermione," Harry warned.

"No, don't Harry. After the way Ron treated me last night, you'd think he's been hanging around Malfoy."

Ron looked taken aback. "Hermione, you know how sorry I am! I broke up with Lavender because I realized my feelings for you!"

Hermione knew she should've been elated that Ron had broken up with that annoying bitch, but instead, she felt repulsed.

"Did you think breaking up with her would mend everything, Ronald?"

Ron blushed furiously. "No—I just—I don't—"

Hermione held up her hand. "Ron, I don't know when I'm going to forgive you. It might be today, tomorrow, or a week from now. Just not right at this moment."

Hermione stepped away from them, heading in the direction of the prefect's dormitory before turning back toward them.

"Ron, I used to have feelings for you," she said. "But I don't anymore. I'm sorry, but I just don't. You're my brother. Both of you are. That's all. There isn't and never will be anything more."

She didn't stay to gauge their reactions. She hurried up the stairs and slammed the door behind her, wanting nothing more than a shower and a good cry.

* * *

Granger wasn't in the Great Hall that morning for breakfast. Draco tried to be discreet about his wandering eyes, but no matter how many times he looked, he couldn't find her. He wondered if she was still sleeping in the dungeons. However, he knew that wasn't true. Both the Scarhead and the Weasel were at breakfast, and he knew that if they hadn't seen Granger, they'd be panicking.

Weasley looked as if he was going to blow chunks any moment, and he wondered if Granger told him about their night. Draco looked to Potter, however, and was certain she hadn't uttered a word. He was canoodling with that redheaded Weasley girl. What was it with Potter and Granger that was so fascinated with those blood traitors?

Draco felt bile rise in his throat. He was officially a blood traitor now, too. He'd fucked a Mudblood.

He pushed away his food angrily. He shouldn't think of her that way, but it was no use. She was a Mudblood.

And he'd fucked her.

* * *

Hermione showed up to Potions class slightly late. She ended up going to Madame Pomfrey for some muscle relaxing potion in order to ease the soreness between her legs. She didn't specify what she needed the medicine for, and Madame Pomfrey didn't ask.

When Hermione entered the Potions class, Professor Slughorn was already in the midst of his lesson. At the sound of the door opening, the entire class turned their heads to see who'd entered the classroom.

As much as she tried to look away from Malfoy, it was no use. He was the most striking and beautiful person in the room.

Draco felt his blood heat at the sight of Granger. He hadn't seen her all day, and even though he hated himself for admitting it, he was beginning to worry about her.

He tried to catch her eyes, but every time he thought he might, she quickly glanced away.

"Oh, good afternoon, Miss Granger," Slughorn said. "Pleased you could make it."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir. I have a note from Madame Pomfrey." She handed Professor Slughorn the note before sliding into a seat next to Harry.

"Very, well, Miss Granger. You can share a cauldron with Mr. Potter for the remainder of the class."

Slughorn continued with his lesson, and Hermione could feel Malfoy boring holes into her back with his icy stare. She smiled at Harry, trying to ease her mind, and fell into the lesson.

Draco wanted nothing more than to walk up to Granger and wipe that stupid smile to Potter off her face with a mouthwatering kiss. It annoyed the shit out of him how he looked at her and how she returned his stare. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Weasley watching her like a lovesick puppy.

"Did you hear?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

Draco whipped his head around. "Did I hear what?"

"Weasley broke up with that Lavender chick. Supposedly, he wants the Mudblood now."

"Is that so?" Draco spat, feeling the irritation pulse through his body. "When did this happen?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think he broke up with her last night. Speaking of which, where were you?"

"None of your fucking business," Draco sneered. "Is the…Mudblood…going to date him?" He tried to erase the anger in his voice.

"Don't know. They'd kind of be perfect together, though. They're both obsessed with Potter."

Draco forced himself to smirk, though he really wanted to choke Weasley to death.

The remainder of the class, Draco only stared at Granger, wishing that she'd remember what he asked of her last night.

 _"Don't date Weasley," Draco said as he stopped kissing her, only leaving an inch between their faces. "Don't run into his arms, thinking that it's safe."_

 _Granger's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened as she stared at the grey ones pleading with her._

 _"What? I-" She began._

 _"I don't hate you," Draco rushed, trying to find the right words, but knowing he was digging his own grave. "I don't like you, Granger, so don't get the wrong idea, but I don't hate you anymore. Just...don't give in to Weasley. Don't fall into his trap."_

Draco closed his eyes as he thought of the memory. He was going to have to remind her. After Slughorn's boring as fuck lecture, he was going to have to remind her.

Finally, Slughorn announced, "Okay, class! That concludes today's lesson. Please, clean your cauldrons and put all of your materials away. I will see you next week! Have a safe weekend."

Draco made his movements slow, making sure to keep back in order to corner Granger. Finally, after what seemed like ages, everyone left the classroom. Granger was the last to leave the room, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.

"What the fuck?" She screeched. Draco closed the door and locked it, making sure no one else could interrupt them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I heard that Weasley broke up with Lavender," he said. He had her pinned to the wall, and he could tell she was trying to hide her need for him. He almost laughed, but then he thought of Granger dating Weasley.

Hermione felt Malfoy's body press against her. She closed her eyes, remembering what it felt like to have his skin against hers the night before. Then, she remembered how he'd left her.

"And?" She spat.

"And? Didn't we agree last night that you weren't going to date him?"

Despite herself, Hermione laughed. "We? We agreed? You're hilarious, Malfoy. Truly. If I recall correctly, you asked me not to date him. I don't remember ever agreeing. And it's not your business who I date anyway."

Draco felt the need to either kiss her or slap her. "Of course it's my business! You're mine, Granger. Do you get that? Mine. I don't want to share you with Weasley or Potter or any other motherfucker in this school."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You may think you have some sort of weird, sick, twisted claim on me, Malfoy, but you don't. I'm just some girl you fucked in the dungeons. I was your next conquest. You won, Malfoy. You won. You had me. Now can you please just let me go."

Draco pressed himself tighter against her. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then gripped her hips. "What do you mean, I won? This isn't over, Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Right. Because you're going to continue fucking a Mudblood for the rest of your life."

"Don't call yourself that," Draco said sternly.

"Why not? You've called me that almost every day since we've known each other."

Draco groaned, then slammed his lips into hers, wanting nothing more than to bury his cock inside of her.

At first, Hermione melted into his kiss. At the taste of his lips, she forgot her anger toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She needed him.

Draco lifted Granger's legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He reached his hand forward and rubbed against her clit from the outside of her clothes.

Hermione groaned. Though she was still sore, his touches made her body writhe in pleasure. She felt herself grinding against his hand.

Draco began to kiss her neck, letting his tongue run over her skin.

As Malfoy began kissing her neck, she opened her eyes and saw the blond headed boy that she was allowing to touch her body. She immediately stiffened, thinking of the night before.

"Get off me!" She spat, pushing his chest. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at his face.

"What the fuck? Granger!"

Hermione felt the tears form in her eyes. "You left me," she whispered. "You fucked me and then you left me. You got what you wanted."

Draco shook his head, feeling the anger boil in his stomach. "I thought you understood that was a one time deal. I never promised to have cuddle sessions and make you feel like a princess. We're fuck buddies, Granger. We aren't lovers."

Hermione let a sob escape her throat. "Fine," she whispered. "Don't come running to me when you feel the urge to fuck someone, though."

With that, she ran from the classroom. She didn't look back to Malfoy.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, slamming into the wall, beating his fist against it.

That wasn't what he'd had in mind. Though he didn't want Granger, he didn't want to lose her, either.


	12. Chapter 12

**I really do have the best freaking followers and reviewers ever. You guys bring so much joy into my life, I swear.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows of this story. We aren't even halfway done yet, and I'm so excited for the remainder of this journey.**

 **Because I deprived you all for a month, here is the next chapter! There are no lemons, but soon, my darlings. Soon.**

 **We get to see Draco's jealous side here. ;)**

 **As always, review!**

* * *

Hermione sat outside, on the Hogwarts grounds, with her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck and her light sweater clinging to her body. She was shivering from the chill of the November air, but she didn't dare go back inside where she could risk being seen by Malfoy. She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Why did he think he was the elite? Why did he think he had the right to fuck whoever he wanted?

Hermione scolded herself for allowing herself to become part of Malfoy's game. She had fallen into his trap, and now she had become a notch on his belt. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought of how many girls he'd fucked in his life. He probably doesn't even remember.

"Hermione?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Anthony Goldstein, a sixth year Ravenclaw who was a part of the D.A. the year before.

"Oh," she sniffed. "Hey, Anthony."

"Are you okay?" He asked. He sat down beside her on the grass and looked into her eyes.

She found herself laughing, despite the situation she was currently in. "Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just in a bit of a mess, but I'm fine."

Anthony chuckled. "Aren't we all in a mess?"

She bumped his shoulder with hers. "I suppose so. I shouldn't be out here feeling sorry for myself."

"Hey, there's no law that says we can't have a personal moment every now and then. You're completely entitled to have a breakdown."

Hermione stared at Anthony. She'd never gotten the chance to talk with him alone before, and she'd never realized that he was a genuinely nice guy.

"Thank you, Anthony," she said. She sighed and began to stand. "I should really get inside. It's chilly out here and I don't want to catch a cold."

She shivered, and Anthony took off his heavier coat and offered it to her.

"Oh, no," Hermione said. "I couldn't. Then you'd be without a coat."

Anthony waved her off. "Nonsense. I'll survive. Besides, your teeth are chattering. Come on, take it. Please."

Hermione considered it before grabbing the coat and wrapping it around her body. "Thank you."

Anthony nodded. "You're welcome. Shall I walk you back inside?"

"I'd like that," Hermione grinned.

As they walked, Hermione noticed Anthony's eyes on her face—never straying to her body. He seemed enthralled by her, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Right as they entered the school, Anthony grabbed her arm. "Hermione," he said. "Would you be interested in possibly having a Butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? I've been trying to think of a way to ask you out since last year, and I just never could work up the courage."

Hermione's eyes widened and her hand flew to her chest in surprise. Anthony Goldstein was interested in her?

"Oh, Anthony! I had no idea!"

Anthony grinned and his face blushed. Hermione's features softened as she realized he was nervous.

"Yes, well, that was kind of the point. I tend to keep my feelings buried, but I figured, what the hell? You only live once, right?"

Hermione found herself genuinely laughing. "I sometimes feel as though I've lived 1,000 lives and I'm not even halfway finished with my sixth year."

Anthony laughed, too, and Hermione found herself enjoying the small conversation with Anthony. There was no mention of sex or the dungeons or fuck buddies. There was no mention of Ron and Lavender, and there was no mention of Dumbledore and Voldemort and Death Eaters. It was just Hermione and Anthony and no one else there to ruin the moment.

"Okay," Hermione finally said. "I'd love to get a Butterbeer with you tomorrow. Does about noon sound okay? I'll need to do some studying tomorrow morning."

Anthony smiled—Hermione found herself captivated by his smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Noon sounds perfect."

Hermione began to slide out of Anthony's jacket when he shook his head.

"Keep it. You can return it tomorrow. Besides, you're still shivering."

Hermione couldn't remember the last time a man had treated her so respectfully. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before waving goodbye and walking in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

She didn't have romantic feelings for Anthony, but she hardly knew him. Perhaps, feelings could develop. He was a kind, friendly guy who seemed interested in her—not sex or the answers to the Potions homework. Besides, if anything, it would get her mind off of Malfoy for a few hours, and really, that's all Hermione could ask for at that moment.

* * *

Draco was pacing the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about that moment with Granger earlier in the Potions classroom. What the fuck had given her the idea that they were more than fuck buddies? What had given her the idea that he would stay through the night?

What the fuck had gotten into him where the only thing he could think about was Granger?

He groaned and continued stalking the halls, trying to find any excuse to get his mind off her, when suddenly, he saw her walking into the castle wearing a big coat that looked incredibly large on her petite frame. He crossed the distance and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Granger shouted and whirled around. Her eyes widened, then creased when she noticed it was him. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said. He didn't release his grip on her arm. "We need to talk about earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about. I said what I needed to say, and obviously so did you. Let my arm go."

Draco scowled. He then noticed the colors on the coat she was sporting—blue and bronze. Not Gryffindor colors. Ravenclaw colors.

"Whose coat is that?" He sneered. He caught a whiff of the fragrance and it smelled distinctly male.

Granger rolled her eyes. "That is none of your business."

Draco's blood boiled. "The fuck it isn't! Whose coat is that?"

Granger tugged her arm free of Draco's grasp. "I said," she spat. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it is, Granger! Didn't you hear me earlier? You're mine. You don't get to go around wearing other guys' coats."

Hermione laughed evilly. "Oh, is that right? I don't suppose you'll let me wear your coat, then?"

Draco stayed silent and only glared at her.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some studying. I have a date tomorrow and I won't be able to spend my entire day on homework."

She began to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm again and drug her with him.

"Malfoy!" She yelled. "Let me go!"

Draco didn't stop. He kept walking until he found a secluded classroom. He drug her inside and slammed the door shut, then cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Who the fuck are you going out with?" He shouted. He was a few inches from her face, but he didn't lower his voice any. "Who the fuck is it?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy!"

Draco leaned his face in slightly. He could feel Granger's breath on his face, and though he desperately wanted to close the distance between them and rip her out of that ugly motherfucking coat, he refrained.

"Well," he sneered. "Considering you're wearing a Ravenclaw's jacket, I'm going to assume it's a Ravenclaw."

Granger rolled her eyes, much to Draco's dislike. "I'm done talking about this."

She began to walk away when Draco, once again, grabbed her arm. This time, though, he pulled her flush against his body.

"Malfoy!"

"Are you sure you want to go out with another guy?" Draco whispered, lowering his face to hers. He placed his lips next to her ear and kissed right beside it. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yes." Granger wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"Hmm," Draco murmured. He began to undo the buttons of the coat. Once he had all the buttons undone, he slid it off her shoulders. He kissed a trail from Granger's ear to her neck. "Are you still sure it's a good idea?"

"Y-yes." Draco smiled into the kiss he planted on her neck. She was going to break.

"Hmm," Draco murmured again. He brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

He leaned his face in and kissed her full on the mouth. Though she didn't respond at first, she began to melt into the kiss, bringing her hands up and gripping his forearms.

"Are you still sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," Granger moaned.

Draco continued kissing her, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth. She gave him access to hers, and he slid his tongue inside.

He lowered his hands from her face and rubbed her sides, knowing that she liked the feeling of that. He felt her shiver into the kiss, and he hid his smile.

Draco grabbed Granger's hips and pulled them to his, grinding his hips into hers, making her feel the hardness of his cock.

"This is what you do to me, Granger," he said darkly. "You turn me on so fucking much."

Draco smirked at the blush that was creeping from her neck to her cheeks.

Draco moved her to an open wall and pressed her into it. He grinded his hips into hers a bit harder now, relishing in the feeling of his cock against her body, despite the layers of clothes between them.

He simply stared into her eyes as he continued to grind into her. She stared at him, as if trying to figure him out.

Suddenly, Granger sighed.

"Why do I have no control when it comes to you?" She whispered. She cast her gaze downward. "Why do I have no fucking control?"

Draco stopped grinding his hips, but he didn't move away from her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She shook her head. "If you want to fuck, I'm always there. You want to kiss? I'm always ready. I never get a say. It's whatever Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets. And I'm done with it."

She pushed him away and gathered the coat from the floor, wrapping it back around her.

"Granger—" Draco began.

Granger simply shook her head. "No, Malfoy. No more. I'm done. I need to become Hermione Granger again. Not Malfoy's fuck buddy."

Draco didn't say anything as she left the room. He simply stared. For the first time, Draco didn't have a comeback. He was truly at a loss for words.

* * *

"So, how was your studying this morning?" Anthony asked as Hermione sipped the froth off of her Butterbeer.

After gulping the drink, she smiled and nodded. "It went well, thanks. What have you been up to this morning?"

Anthony shrugged. "Not much. I see you're wearing my coat still."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, yes. I wanted to return it. Thank you for letting me borrow it." She slid it off her shoulders and placed it beside them on the table.

Anthony smiled. "It was my pleasure. You may want to keep it until we get back to the Hogwarts grounds. It's getting chillier and chillier out there."

They drank their Butterbeers in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you have any plans for the Christmas holiday?" Hermione asked.

"I'll probably just spend time with my family. You?"

"The same."

More silence. Hermione realized she didn't have much to say to Anthony.

Suddenly, Hermione heard it. Specifically, she heard _him._

"Two Butterbeers, please. One for me and the lady, here."

Hermione whipped her head around to find Malfoy sitting across from Daphne Greengrass. Though he was in the company of another female Slytherin, his gaze was cast toward her.

Hermione scowled.

"I don't believe this," she muttered under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Anthony asked. He reached across the table to take Hermione's hand, and though she felt the need to pull her hand away from his grasp, she left it there.

She forced a smile. "Not at all."

"Daphne," Hermione heard Malfoy say, loud enough to where half of the Three Broomsticks could hear. "I've been considering having a few people over to Malfoy Manor during vacation. Would you like to join?"

Hermione was sure that Daphne was melting in a puddle at the thought of Malfoy showing slight interest in her. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on Anthony.

"So what's your favorite subject?" She asked—a vain attempt to make conversation with him.

"Divination, I think," he said.

It was doomed. Hermione knew at that moment more than ever it was doomed.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I prefer Arithmancy."

Anthony turned up his nose. "That class blows. I don't know of anyone who likes it. Well, other than you, of course."

Hermione slid her hand away from Anthony's and grabbed her glass of Butterbeer. "I'll be right back," she said, standing from the table. "I'm going to go order another one."

"The waiter will come to the table," Anthony blurted.

Hermione, once again, forced a smile. "I know. I just need to stretch my legs." _And run out of here as fast as I can._

Hermione walked to the counter and sat her glass of Butterbeer down, waiting for someone to refill it. Suddenly, she was aware of someone standing beside her.

She looked to her left and saw none other than Malfoy.

"What?" She spat. She turned her eyes forward again, refusing to stare into his grey eyes.

She could feel his smirk. "How's your date going? I knew it was a Ravenclaw. I should've guessed it was Anthony. He's the only person I know that would be brave enough to—"

"To what?" She interrupted. "To date a Mudblood?"

Malfoy simply stared at her.

"I know that's what you were going to say, Malfoy. You might as well own up to it. It's not like you haven't said it hundreds of times before."

"Actually, Granger, for your information, I was going to say brave enough to ask you out after the rumor that Weasley has feelings for you. No one tends to disrupt the Golden Trio's peace. Except for me, of course."

Hermione groaned. "Can you leave? Go back to your date."

Malfoy chuckled. "It's not actually a date, Granger. Of course, Greengrass over there thinks it is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt the need to slap Malfoy across the face, just as she had third year. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

He leaned his mouth close to Hermione's ear. "I had to come make sure your date didn't put his hands on you. He can't touch what's mine."

Hermione shivered and slid away from him. "You're a stalker. It's official. Draco Malfoy is stalking me. You're sick, you know that? You think you have some weird, sick, twisted claim on me, and you don't! Didn't you hear me last night? I'm done! I don't want to be around you. So take your date and get lost, Malfoy."

"Fine, Granger," Malfoy shrugged. "For now, you'll get your wish. But don't wrap your pretty little stubborn head around the idea that this is over. You want this so bad that you're probably wet as fuck just listening to my voice."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leave," she hissed.

She heard Malfoy chuckle as he retreated.

"Come on, Daphne. This place is a dump. Let's go somewhere a little more…private."

Hermione felt her blood boil and her stomach lurch. However, she grabbed her newly brewed glass of Butterbeer and returned to the table where Anthony was sitting.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "They're short staffed, I suppose."

Anthony smiled as if nothing was wrong. Hermione felt guilty—he obviously was interested in her, but she had zero interest in him. Maybe in another lifetime they could've been friends, but there was absolutely no spark between the two. Hermione was going to have to let him down easy.

They spent another thirty minutes making small talk and finishing their Butterbeers before deciding to return to the castle. Anthony helped Hermione into his coat and he grabbed her hand as they strolled through Hogsmeade. Hermione felt uncomfortable at the gesture, but she didn't want to let him down just yet.

When they returned back to the grounds, they were standing inside of the school when Hermione shrugged out of his coat. She handed it back to him and plastered a smile on her face.

"Thank you for today," she said. "I—"

Suddenly, Anthony's lips were on hers, forcing her mouth open and sliding his tongue in. He gripped her head and pulled her toward him. His kiss was hungry and desperate, and un-Malfoy.

Hermione pushed his chest away from her.

"Anthony!"

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"No!" She shrieked.

"Then why did you go out with me?" He sounded angry, furious even.

Hermione gaped at him. "I didn't know my going out with you was an invitation to get into bed with me!"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Hermione."

"No, you grow up, Anthony! Just because I'm not interested in you like that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. We're both adults here."

Anthony chuckled. "Maybe what they say about you is right. Maybe you are just some bossy, know-it-all who only thinks of herself."

Hermione was taken aback. "Anthony," she gasped. "That…that was really hurtful."

Anthony shrugged and waved her off. "Whatever, Hermione." He began retreating toward the Ravenclaw dorms as Hermione stood and watched him go.

 _Unbelievable,_ Hermione thought. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her luck.

She felt like crying her eyes out, again, just as she had the day before.

"How was the date?" She heard from behind her.

Hermione scowled. "Malfoy, for the love of Merlin. Leave me alone!"

"No can do, Granger. I saw Goldstein stalking off to his room, so I can only assume that the date didn't end happily ever after as he'd planned."

Hermione spun around to face him. "Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy. I can date whoever I want, whenever I want. I can kiss and make out and fuck anyone I want. I have no obligations to you or anyone else in this school. So do me a favor and get out of my life. I want nothing to do with you. Ever again!"

She watched as Malfoy's expression changed from bemused to angry. The trademark sneer formed on his face again.

"Fine, Granger. I see how it is. Don't come running to me though when Weasley hurts your feelings and you feel like being comforted."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're the last person I'd run to."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned and stalked away. Whenever she reached the Gryffindor Tower, though, she finally allowed herself to cry.

How had her life become such a mess? How did she let all of this happen to her? She sighed as she thought of Malfoy. How was she going to ignore him when all she wanted to do was return to the dungeon to do things that she blushed when merely thinking about?

It was her life mission at the moment to ignore Malfoy. She had no other choice. Until he could prove that she was more than just some Gryffindor Mudblood, she was going to stay as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room toying with his tie and thinking of Granger. He thought of her outburst earlier and how it had affected him.

He didn't want his and Granger's affair to be done yet. He didn't want to forget about what had happened. He wanted to continue seeing her writhe under him in pleasure, and he wanted to experience so much more with her.

He hadn't fucked that many girls before. There was a Ravenclaw that he didn't know her name, Pansy, two Slytherin girls, and some girl from Beauxbatons. Five girls—six, including Granger.

Granger was the best though. No other girl made his body react like she did. He wasn't ready to give that pleasure up.

Fuck, he wasn't ready to give that companionship up, either.

As the Dark Mark on his arm burned, he swore to himself that no matter what it took, he was going to make sure that Granger was back in that secret dungeon room. Besides fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes, it was his life's mission at the moment.

And he'd be damned if he lost her to any other motherfucker at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**My lovely readers, you never cease to amaze me. Thank you so much for the response on the last chapter. It means the world, truly.**

 **Sorry this is just now going up - I've been trying to make it decent for a few days, and I think I'm rather happy with how it turned out.**

 **I actually considered deleting this story, so I will say this. I love your reviews, guys. I truly do. I also love constructive criticism. But if you're going to leave a nasty review, at least create an account and leave behind a persona so I can message you and we can talk about it. Don't leave a nasty review under a guest and then say that my story is predictable and that you don't like how I use characters just to make Draco look better. Look, if you don't like my story, don't read it. I'm writing it how I want to. This is how I see it going in my head. And if that's a problem, you don't have to read it. It's as simple as that.**

 **Now that my rant is over, I hope the majority of you are liking this story. Sometimes, it's hard to continue in the face of adveristy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! We get a lemon.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. You guys make me happy. :)**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Hermione had exhausted every effort she could possibly think of to avoid Malfoy and his intense, icy gazes. In the Great Hall, whenever she was eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner, she noticed that he barely touched his food and instead focused on her, as if she were the main meal. She often blushed furiously and returned to the conversation surrounding her.

It didn't stop her from noticing his stare, though.

In classes they shared, he often tried to sit near her, and she was painfully aware of his close proximity. It was as if he were a magnet to her—she could practically feel the electricity buzzing between them—so much so that she often wondered if he'd cast some type of charm. Nevertheless, she held her ground.

During the time she had been avoiding Malfoy, Ron approached her in the library one Wednesday afternoon. It was storming violently outside—the clouds were almost black and thunder pounded throughout the atmosphere, almost making the castle shake. It made Hermione's nerves jittery. It made her wonder whether the Dark Lord's presence was near.

"Um, 'Mione?" Ron asked tentatively as he took cautious steps toward her table. His trademark red hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. It looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Hermione felt her heart soften. "Yes, Ron?"

"Can I talk to you, please?"

Hermione motioned to the seat across from her. Ron sat, and Hermione could tell that he was nervous. His hands were shaking slightly and he wouldn't look directly in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ron? Is everything okay?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ron blurted, practically before Hermione could ask what the matter was. "I'm such a bloody fool. I never meant to say the hurtful things that I said, and I never meant to strain our friendship. This whole year has been a bloody nightmare. I began dating Lavender, which drove you away, then I said those hateful words, which drove you even farther. I just feel like I've lost you altogether."

Hermione sighed as she stared at her best friend since their first year. She and Ron's friendship had never been perfect, but Hermione knew that's what made their bond so strong. No matter how many times they had a row and spent days without speaking to one another, they could always pick up the pieces right where they'd left them.

"It's okay, Ron. I know you didn't mean anything by it. My emotions have been so scrambled lately, and I'm sorry that I've taken so much out on you. You never deserved any of that."

Ron laughed nervously and fiddled his fingers. "Does this mean things can go back to normal between us?"

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "Of course, Ron."

He smiled at her, to which she returned the smile.

"You know, I really did break up with Lavender. For you."

Hermione forced a grin on her face. "You didn't have to do that. Not for me, anyway. If you wanted to break up with Lavender, you should've done it because you wanted to."

Ron shook his head as his eyes widened. "That's the thing, Hermione. I did want to do it for me. I only asked her out because I knew that I'd never have a chance with you. I mean, look at you! You're brilliant, intelligent, beautiful. You're much too good for me. I guess I thought that Lavender would make you jealous. It just drove you away though, and I've ruined everything."

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Hermione found herself giggling. "You know, Ron, earlier in the year, I had a huge crush on you. I was so devastated that you were snogging Lavender at every opportunity that I wanted to curse you!"

Ron's face fell. "Are you saying that you don't have those feelings for me anymore?"

"Ron," she began. "After awhile, the feelings seemed to disappear. I'm so sorry."

"Can you consider it, though?" He asked. The hope rose in his eyes and his color returned to his face. Hermione immediately felt guilty. "Can you consider me, Hermione? Give it some time. Perhaps we can try something more?"

Hermione felt as though she could burst into tears. "I won't say never, Ron, but right now, I just don't have those feelings. I don't want to keep you waiting on me."

Ron smiled a half smile and stood from the table. He walked around toward Hermione and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, surprising her. "I've been waiting on you since first year, Hermione. I think a little while longer won't kill me."

Hermione sat stunned as Ron sauntered out of the library. She couldn't move, couldn't think, and half couldn't breathe.

Ron admitted his feelings for her, and months ago, she would've given anything to hear those words. But now? All she could think about was Malfoy.

Malfoy challenged her and he didn't accept her bullshit—something she'd always admired in him, even when he was belittling her and calling her a Mudblood. He was passionate and captivating in every sense of the word. Hermione even found him charismatic.

It wasn't just the sex, though they'd only done that once. It was more.

Hermione would never admit that to anyone but herself, though. It was clear from the very beginning what Malfoy wanted, and Hermione would never be the one to tell him that perhaps something more would strike her fancy. She knew the berating she'd receive from him if she so much as suggested it. It's not like anything was left between the pair, anyway. Hermione had put an indefinite hold on their relationship.

Hermione sighed and stood from her table and gathered her belongings, stuffing them into her book bag. As she walked out of the library, a pair of familiar hands grabbed her elbow and dragged her into a secluded hall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "You have got to stop doing this! People are going to get suspicious!"

Hermione couldn't utter another word because Malfoy slammed his lips to hers.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, realizing just how much she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She entwined her fingers into his white blonde hair and pulled his head toward her, making sure that he couldn't break the kiss. She felt his lips move away from hers and trail passionate kisses down her jaw toward her neck—one of the places she enjoyed being kissed the most.

"Granger," Draco growled against her neck. He pressed his body into hers, making her feel the hardness of his cock. "What the fuck was Weasley doing kissing you?"

Draco wasn't pleased. He'd been in a nonstop state of awareness since Granger had broken off their arrangement. He felt as though he did nothing but watch her—in the Great Hall, in classes, in the halls, in the library. It was his mission to make sure that no other boys at Hogwarts touched her. Yet, lo and behold, the fucker himself, the Weasel, had dared to put his filthy lips on her perfect face.

Draco wanted to rip his head off. Instead, he claimed the lips that were his.

"What are you talking about?" Granger moaned. Her hands were moving on his chest, and Draco shivered slightly at her touch. It had been too long—far too fucking long.

Draco pulled away from her momentarily. "I saw you two in there, in the library. You were holding hands and he kissed you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She grabbed Malfoy's shirt and pulled him to her, colliding her lips into his.

Draco didn't question her, though he wanted to and though he figured he had every right to do so. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. He grinned into her mouth whenever she wrapped her perfect legs around his waist.

"I. Don't. Want. Ron. You. Idiot," Hermione spat between kisses.

Draco pulled away from Granger to look into her chocolate eyes—the ones he was becoming addicted to, though he'd never admit it to her.

"Who do you want?" He whispered, cupping her warm cheek with his rough, calloused hand.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the desire pool through her entire body. She wanted his hands on her entire body.

"Who do you want?" Draco repeated.

"You," Hermione blurted, realizing she was half moaning.

Draco released himself from Granger and stepped back, straightening his clothes. He offered his signature smirk at her.

"Meet me in the dungeons in twenty minutes."

Hermione gaped at him as he walked away. She was supposed to be mad at him, she remembered. But as she walked him strut away with utmost confidence, she could hardly find it within her to be slightly angry. Instead, she found herself smiling like the idiot that she felt she was becoming. She was skating on thin ice, fucking around with Malfoy. At any moment, she could fall under the ice and be trapped by his spell.

She found that weirdly exhilarating. She wouldn't miss going to the dungeons in twenty minutes for the world.

* * *

Draco paced in the dungeons—in their room. He'd begun calling it their room because it truly was theirs. To his knowledge, no one else in the entire school used it, and if he ever found out that someone was he just might have to use an Unforgivable Curse on them. It was his and Granger's. No one else's.

He'd used his concealing charm on his Dark Mark, which surprisingly hadn't burned him for days. He was thankful—submitting himself to the Dark Lord was exhausting, and he was becoming aware of how painful being a Death Eater could really be. He would never admit it allowed to anyone, but he was beginning to resent the fact that he was a Malfoy, solely for the fact that if he wasn't, he would've never been dragged into this shit.

He jerked his head up when he heard the Granger step in.

Draco stopped pacing and took in the sight of Granger.

Her hair was a disheveled mess and her clothes were wrinkled as fuck, but he couldn't help but notice the blush on her cheeks as she stared at him and the way her chocolate brown eyes shone across the room.

He crossed the room and grabbed her face—not roughly, but enough to pull her to him and envelop her lips with his own.

The kiss wasn't gentle, but it wasn't fierce. If Hermione gave it a title, it would be passionate. She groaned as Malfoy's tongue caressed hers and as he hands moved away from her face and down her body. Soon, both his and her shirts were removed, discarded somewhere on the floor. They didn't give it much thought as they proceeded to the bed.

Draco hoisted Granger's petite body up and onto the bed. He noticed how light she was and instantly wondered if she'd lost weight since the last time they'd been in the room. He pulled away from her to look at her body and saw the outline of her ribs.

"Granger," he whispered, reaching behind her and removing her bra. He looked at the top half of her body, bare and without clothing, and closed his eyes. "You've lost weight." He put his forehead against hers and cupped her cheeks.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't meant to. It…it just hasn't been a great couple of weeks."

Guilt poured through Draco. It was because of him, he was sure. "Promise me you'll start taking care of yourself better." He leaned forward and claimed her lips again. "You're going to need nourishment if we frequent this room even more."

His cock hardened even further when Granger giggled and threaded her fingers through his hair. Fuck, he wanted her so badly.

"I promise," she whispered into his lips.

Draco groaned and moved his hands to her thighs, gripping them and pulling her flush against him. Because he was standing and she was seated on the bed, she wrapped her perfect little legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Draco unbuttoned her pants and motioned for her to rise up so he could slide them and her undergarments off. She willingly obliged. Draco rid himself of the rest of her clothes before climbing onto the bed. He entered her in one swift motion, not able to hold off any longer. It had been far too long.

Hermione cried out as he filled her. She closed her eyes and turned her head sideways, unable to look at Malfoy at the moment.

"Granger," he whispered. He kissed her neck, waiting for her response.

She turned her head but kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," Malfoy said. Hermione had never heard his voice sound so…sexy.

She opened hster eyes and found herself staring into his grey ones. They had never looked more beautiful.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded fervently.

"Go on," she said.

Draco began to move, slowly at first, but then she began to match his pace, much to his astonishment. He almost came when he heard her moan. It was the sexiest sound in the world.

"Say my name," he moaned into her ear, kissing the base of it slightly. "Say my name."

"Malfoy," she moaned.

"No," he growled. "Say my first name."

Hermione jerked her head toward his and stared at his eyes. They were soft, but pleading, begging. She immediately melted into a puddle.

"Draco," she whispered. She brought her hands to his face and rubbed a circle on his cheek. She leaned her head forward to kiss his soft lips. "Draco."

Draco shivered at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. "Mmm, Hermione," he said.

Hermione felt that familiar clench in her stomach as the movements became faster and more frantic. She knew it couldn't be long now. It was a matter of mere seconds.

They both reached their orgasm simultaneously, both calling out each other's first names, as if it was the sweetest taste in the world.

* * *

Afterward, they both lay in the bed, their hands intertwined. Hermione lay against Malfoy's chest, thinking about how he'd asked her to call him Draco. She wondered if it was a "heat of the moment" thing, or if perhaps he wanted her to say it all the time.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked gently, noticing the crease in her forehead. He'd known her long enough now to know that meant she was thinking deeply about something.

Hermione shook her head. "You, actually."

Draco smirked. "What about me?"

She turned to face him. "I hardly know you, and for some reason, I find that quite sad."

"You know me. You've known me for six years now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that you're a Slytherin. I know that you hate it here. I know that you hate me, Harry, and Ron. I know that your family would kill you if they knew what you were doing with me."

Draco twisted his face into a sneer. "First, yes, I am a Slytherin—obviously. Secondly, I've said before that I don't hate you, though I won't disagree to your statement about hating Potter and the Weasel. Third, I frankly don't give a flying fuck about what my family thinks at this moment. And you know, I don't know that much about you other than what I've observed over the years."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question. "And what have you observed? That I'm Harry's Mudblood friend and that know-it-all Gryffindor?"

Draco felt irritation flutter within him, but he quickly shut it down. He shook his head. "No. And don't call yourself a Mudblood, Hermione."

"Why? You've always called me that."

"Yes, and it was a mistake. Now, do you want to know what I've noticed about you or not?"

Hermione was stunned into silence. What had made him change his mind? Why was it now a mistake? Instead, she simply nodded, wanting to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

"I've noticed that, yes, while you follow Potter around all the time, and yes, while you seem to want to be at the top of every single one of your classes, that there's more to you than being Potter's friend and the Brightest Witch of Your Age. You're intelligent—not just because you study all the time, but just in the way that you carry yourself. You're sharp tongued and you aren't afraid to tell someone to fuck off. You're the voice of reason in that little Golden Trio of yours, and without you, they wouldn't get shit accomplished." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "You're an excellent kisser." He kissed a trail to her neck. "You're excellent in bed." He kissed a trail between her breasts. "And I turn you on."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay, enough!"

Draco leaned over her, making sure to keep his weight on his forearms. He stared into her eyes for a long time.

"What do I call you?" Hermione asked, raising one of her hands to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Draco smirked and kissed her lips. "I think I rather like the way you cry out Draco when I'm inside of you."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulders. "I'm serious. When I'm in Potions class with you around all your friends, what should I call you?"

Draco didn't say anything. He wanted her to call him Draco, but he knew that if he allowed her to, she would attract attention to their situation.

But at that given moment, he didn't give a single fuck.

"You can call me whatever you want to call me."

Hermione swallowed. "I like calling you Draco," she whispered, tracing his lips, then his nose, then his cheeks. "But I think I'd like it even more if it were private. I think it would mean more to me if it was our secret."

Draco smiled. "Okay. I agree…Hermione."

"Draco."

And then, he was inside of her, and the world around them had stopped spinning. All that mattered was them.

* * *

Hermione was asleep on the bed beside Draco, and though he had told her last time that it was the only time he'd sleep in the same bed with her, when he actually tried to force himself to leave, he couldn't. It was as if he'd been paralyzed.

God, he was so fucked. He could never admit it to her, to anyone, but he was going to allow himself to admit in his own mind.

He was beginning to have feelings for her, and he knew that she'd never return them.

For the time being, though, Draco allowed himself to wrap his arms around the warm body next to him and pull her close. For the night, and possibly many other nights, he'd pretend that she felt about him as he did for her. It was the only thing in his life that made him happy at the moment, and Draco wasn't going to deny himself happiness in a world that had taken so much happy away from him.

Draco sighed as he began to fall asleep. Hermione was his happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are so awesome - your kind reviews made me cry! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you - so much so that I've decided to give you one last treat before the long week. A new chapter!**

 **And to answer the questions of many of you - no, I'm not going to delete this story. I considered it, but after reading all your lovely reviews, I've decided to prevail for you guys.**

 **I've been waiting for this chapter for forever, and I'm so glad it has finally come! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Anyway, here it is! As always, review and make me smile! :)**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Draco and Hermione continued their routines of philandering in the dungeons every other night. Some nights, they would agree that they needed to return to their own dormitories. Hermione was a prefect, after all, and she did need to uphold some sort of standard. But other nights, when they were entirely spent from their activities, they'd lie in each other's arms and talk of all the things that they'd never had the courage to say to each other in front of a crowd of people.

For instance, Draco learned that Hermione loved vanilla cupcakes, and whenever she went home for holidays and breaks, her mother would always bake them for her and allow her to lick the batter. He learned that her favorite color was green—something that pleased him to no end. He learned that she got tired of being known as the know-it-all, and sometimes, she resented her own intelligence because that's the only thing she was known for. He learned that she was ticklish on her ribcage, and if he kissed her neck in a certain spot, she'd fall into a spurt of giggles that could only be ceased if he kissed her on the mouth. He learned that no matter how she tried to fix her hair or no matter how many charms she put on it, it would bounce back into its uncontrollable curls within seconds, and he found himself wildly attracted to it. He learned that she blushed furiously when embarrassed. He learned that she studied so intensely because she wanted to fit in at Hogwarts, and often times, she felt as if she'd never be good enough, no matter what she did.

Hermione learned that Draco loved his mother more than anything in the world, and he often wondered how someone has wonderful as her could've ended up with someone as terrible as his father. Though he pretended to adore his father, the mere sight of him made him want to blow chunks. She learned he loved to read, and whenever he was home during holidays, he would spend the most time in the library. She learned that he'd indeed slept with more girls than she could count on one hand, and though she was jealous, he told her that she was the best one he'd ever been with. She accepted that, though she still didn't like it. She learned that his parents had never cooked or baked for him, rather, the house-elves always had. He'd always been fond of Dobby, but after he'd been released from the Malfoys' service, he'd grown attached to a female elf—Tippy. He said she was the only one who seemed to understand him fully in that house. She learned that he regretted calling her Mudblood for years, though he never directly apologized. She learned that he loved to have his hair played with after sex, and that he murmured in his sleep, though she could never comprehend exactly what he was saying.

She realized most of all, she had intense feelings for Draco Malfoy, and that he would never, ever return those feelings.

* * *

Draco went to the Room of Requirement three more times to make sure that the Vanishing Cabinet still worked. Though his thoughts were only on Hermione, he hadn't forgotten his mission. He knew that if he failed, he'd die, and he didn't want that. He still wanted, fuck _needed_ Hermione.

Luckily, each time he encountered the Cabinet, it worked perfectly, just as he'd hoped for.

The time for fulfill his mission was getting close. In a few days, he'd be returning home for the Christmas holidays, and there would no doubt be a meeting with the Dark Lord himself to set a proper date to finish the deed.

Draco shuddered as he thought of it. He hated being in the Dark Lord's presence—even more so now that he was close to Hermione. He knew what the Death Eaters thought of Mudbloods, and though he was branded with the ever so sought after Dark Mark, he couldn't bring himself to agree with their Pureblood ideologies any longer. Not after getting to know Hermione.

He knew that if Hermione was a Pureblood, things would be so much different. She'd be accepted by his parents, by his society, by his world. But she wasn't, and she never would be. Not if Voldemort was alive.

For the first time since taking the Dark Mark, Draco wished that fucking Potter would defeat the Dark Lord. Maybe then, his life wouldn't be so fucked up.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall for dinner—their last dinner before returning home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione sat beside Harry, with Ginny on his other side. She glanced at them, and noticed below the table, their hands were entwined. Hermione smiled to herself, happy that her best friends were finally happy.

Ron was sitting across the table from them, shamelessly stuffing his face and staring at Hermione. Hermione smiled awkwardly. Inside of her head, she was cursing his terrible table manners and inability to eat with the slightest bit of poise.

"Hermione, are you sure you aren't going to come to the Burrow with us for Christmas?" Ginny asked. "You know we'd all love to have you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny, but I really want to spend some extra time with my parents. Amidst everything that's going on right now…with Voldemort and Harry and Dumbledore…I think spending some quality time with my parents might be what I need to get my head in the game a bit better."

Ginny nodded and Harry turned to Hermione. "We'll miss you, Hermione. But I understand. Do what is best, and if you change your mind, you know where we'll be."

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulders. "What would I do without you, Harry?" She whispered.

Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I should be asking you the same question."

Ron stared across the table, hopelessly, at his two best friends. Hermione watched him, with pity in her eyes. She hadn't responded much to his speech in the library, and she was conflicted. She loved Ron, and though a few months ago she thought it was a romantic love, she realized that she was mistaken. She'd never love Ron like Ron wanted her to. She'd never be able to picture him as a lover. She'd never be able to picture them as more than two friends who spent their childhood together.

Hermione grinned at him, sadly, and Ron seemed to understand her sad smile. He returned it, knowing that his love sitting across from him would never be truly his.

"I'll be owling you guys your presents—I don't want you to open them before Christmas, and I know if I give them to you now, you'll open them as soon as I'm out of sight," Hermione said, looking at her three best friends. She immediately allowed her glance to slip to Draco, thinking of the present that she'd gotten him. She was nervous, jittery even, just thinking about giving it to him. She doubted he'd even like it, much less appreciate it. What do you give the boy who has everything? She didn't know. She didn't know anything when it came to Draco.

Dinner came to a close, and as everyone walked back to their dormitories, Draco lingered behind. As a prefect, Hermione made sure that everyone was out of the Great Hall before returning to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hello," he whispered, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a dark, deserted corridor.

"Hi," she returned. They were simply standing close together with no words spoken. His right hand was on her waist, and his left was on her cheek. His thumb moved in slow circles, touching her smooth skin. Her eyes shone in the darkness, and Draco couldn't get enough of her in that moment.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. "How is my favorite Gryffindor this evening?"

Hermione smiled as he pulled away from her. Her hands were placed on his hips, and she moved her fingers slightly, feeling of his muscles in the most innocent way—simply to be touching him.

"I'm better now," she admitted. "And how are you?"

"I've been staring at you the entire dinner, wishing that we could be in the dungeons instead of in there. I've missed you."

Hermione giggled quietly. "You saw me this morning!"

Draco shook his head. "It's not enough."

They stared at each other—no kissing, no groping. They simply stared and allowed each other to soak up every detail of the other.

"What are your plans for the Christmas holiday?" Draco asked.

"I'm going back to my house to visit my parents."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Not spending any time with Weasley and Potter?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I think I just need some extra time to myself—I need to think. Process some things."

Fear shot through Draco's body. Did she need to think about them? Was she regretting what they were doing? Was this her way of telling them that they couldn't continue whatever… _this_ … was?

"What do you need to think about?" Draco choked out, trying not to seem alarmed.

"Nothing important. Don't worry, nothing with us."

Draco sighed in relief. "You read my mind."

Hermione smirked, bringing her lips to his briefly. "Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy, I know you a little bit. You may pretend like you're Mr. Nonchalant, but you're not."

Draco smiled and kissed her—not furiously, like they typically did in the dungeons—but slowly, softly, and passionately—like he would a girlfriend.

He shook the thought from his mind. Hermione Granger wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't and never would be.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss. "I have something for you."

Draco furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

Hermione reached in her pocket and handed him a small box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper, covered with a silver bow. Draco didn't breath for a second and stared at the box, unsure of what to think.

"Go on," Hermione prodded. "Take it."

Draco took the box, but still couldn't speak. Hermione had bought him a present.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Hermione whispered, kissing Draco on the cheek before walking away, off toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco watched her as she left. As she slipped out of view, Draco tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside, Draco found a silver pocket watch with the Slytherin crest on it. Draco had never seen anything like it and wondered where Hermione could've gotten it from. He knew from the intricate design of the crest that it had to cost quite a bit of money—money he wasn't sure that Hermione had.

Draco swallowed nervously and opened the watch. Inside, Hermione had had a message engraved.

In a small, yet readable script, it read:

 _You are worth it._

It was then that Draco realized how deep his feelings ran for the girl, and no matter what happened, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to live without her.

* * *

Draco sat in the library at Malfoy Manor, inherently avoiding his father. He had been scolded when returning home for not expressing an even greater interest in the Dark Lord's plans, and though Draco tried to pin it on his studies, Lucius Malfoy had slapped Draco across the face three times. Draco's face hardened before he stalked away.

His mother slowly opened the door and stepped inside, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me, Mother, how do you stay married to that man?" Draco sneered.

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, Draco, your father is just simply worried for you. The Dark Lord is pressuring him lately, due to the mission that he has requested of you."

Draco snorted. Though he loved his mother, he loathed how she took up for his father at every given opportunity.

"Has the Dark Lord given you a date for my mission?"

Narcissa stared at her only son, realizing just how much he'd grown up in the past few months. "April 30th."

Draco answered with a curt nod. "Very well. It'll be done."

Narcissa moved to sit beside her son on the couch. "That's not why I came in here, Draco. I've missed you so much, my boy. How are things at Hogwarts?"

Draco's thoughts immediately went to Hermione, but he pushed them aside. "Typical. Nothing exciting happens there, Mother. You know that."

Narcissa placed her hands over Draco's. "Who is she?"

Draco's eyes widened as he faced his mother. "What?"

Narcissa smiled. "Draco, you're my son. Something is different—something besides the Dark Mark." She grazed her son's Dark Mark—the one identical to hers. Draco winced at the contact. He hated the fucking thing. "I can see it in your eyes. There's a girl."

Draco nodded, unable to look his mother directly in the eyes.

"Does she make you happy?" His mother asked.

Draco wished she would drop it. He didn't want to talk to his mother about Hermione. He didn't want to talk to anyone about her. He wanted her to stay inside of his own head. He didn't want to share the world with her. He didn't want the world to take notice of her and tear her away from him.

"Yes," Draco finally whispered. "Very much."

Narcissa wrapped Draco in a hug. "Oh, Draco. That is wonderful, my son. You deserve nothing more than to be happy.

Draco smirked to himself. He knew that he deserved nothing of the sort. He eyed his arm where the Dark Mark was placed. If Hermione knew about it, she'd never want anything to do with him. He wasn't the kind of boy that Hermione would ever take home to her parents, and because of his parents' beliefs, she could never be the kind of girl that he could bring home. The thought made his stomach churn, so much so that he felt as if he could vomit.

Did he deserve to be happy? Draco practically snorted. Fuck no.

But he was. Hermione Granger made him happy.

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen in her childhood home, baking vanilla cupcakes with her mom. The house was filled with Christmas decorations—a tree filled with ornaments, homemade and family collectibles; lights and tinsel; even mistletoe. Christmas had always been a huge holiday for the three Grangers, and Hermione was happy to be surrounded by the two people who loved her most.

It had been a week since she'd been home, and she'd already sent Ron, Harry, and Ginny their presents. Christmas was in three days, and though she was excited to be home with her mom and dad, Hermione couldn't help but miss Draco. She wondered what he was going and how things were going with his father.

"Hermione, dear." Her mother, Jean, said, bringing Hermione out of her daydream. "Are you okay?"

Hermione stopped stirring the batter and focused on her mom, forcing a smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jean Granger stepped toward her daughter and pushed her wild hair out of her eyes. "Who's the boy, sweetheart?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Mom!"

Jean simply laughed. "Oh honey, you have that same doe eyed look in your eyes that I had when I met your father. I spotted it as soon as you came home. Is it someone we know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not, and I highly doubt you'll ever meet him."

"Why not?" Her mom questioned, but didn't pry. Jean Granger and her husband, John, had always allowed their daughter her freedom and her privacy.

Hermione felt tears growing in her eyes. "I don't think he feels about me the way that I feel about him. Besides, he's not exactly a 'meet the parents' kind of guy."

Jean wiped her daughter's tears. "Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true. Just look at you! You're beautiful and brilliant. Any boy in his right mind would love to have you on his arm."

Hermione laughed, despite her tears. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mom."

"I know, sweetheart. It never is. But if it's love, it will always prevail in the end. Remember that."

Hermione smiled as they finished with the cupcake batter and prepared the cupcakes to be cooked. She pondered over what her mother said. She knew love would prevail in the end—it would have to in order to truly defeat Voldemort. But Draco didn't love her—hell, she wasn't even sure if Draco liked her! And even if they did, they could never be together outside of the confines of the dungeons. His Pureblood society, and her best friends, would never allow it.

Hermione sighed as she slipped her finger in the remaining batter and tasted the vanilla. Did she love Draco? No, surely not. She did have feelings for him, though. She'd thought of him constantly for the past week, and she even thought of owling him. She wondered what he was doing, what he was wearing, how were his parents treating him. She wanted to hear his voice, stare into his eyes, kiss his lips, and even make love.

Is that what they did? Did they make love? She'd never thought of it like that before. Surely they'd have to be in love to make love.

No, Hermione had sex with Draco. Draco fucked her. They didn't make love.

Hermione forced back tears as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hermione muttered, licking the rest of the cupcake batter. "I'm sure Dad can't find his house key, once again."

Hermione walked to the door and pulled it open, but when she saw the person standing on the other side, she almost fainted.

It wasn't her dad. It wasn't her dad at all.

Draco smiled as he stared at the witch in front of him, covered in flour, hair a spiraling mess, and vanilla cupcake batter on her red blouse. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, leaving her utterly breathless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Good god you guys are amazing. Seriously. Almost 50 reviews for the last chapter alone!? I'm in awe. Truly, I am.**

 **Sorry this took almost ten days to get up. You know how real life goes - school, work, blah, blah, blah. Draco and Hermione were pretty pissed at me for waiting so long. They wouldn't quit yelling, among other things. :)**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! I think it's one of my favorites so far!**

 **I love your reviews, and I try to respond to everyone!**

 **I've also had an idea. I think I'm going to reveal a bit about myself and whatnot. So, ask me questions in your reviews, and the top questions, I'll post on my profile. That way you guys get to know me a bit better. You can ask anything you want: me, my writing, etc. I'm up for all questions!**

 **See you in comments!**

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione finally sputtered. She blinked about ten times, ensuring she looked utterly foolish. She stared at the beautiful boy—no, not boy—man in front of her. His white blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, and his pale cheeks were slightly flushed from the crisp of the winter air. He was dressed in Muggle clothing—something Hermione had never seen on him before. He was wearing a black sweater and a navy blue scarf paired with khaki pants and dress shoes. He looked like someone Hermione would see in a Muggle magazine.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally said, gaining control of her senses again. Draco flashed a subtle, sexy grin, and Hermione felt herself spiraling out of control once again.

Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling. The way she looked right at that moment, with flour and batter on her and her hair a wild mess, he couldn't think of a time when she'd been more adorable.

"I have an explanation for that," Draco drawled. "You see, I was at Malfoy Manor, when I thought of this certain witch who got me the most amazing Christmas present I've ever received. I realized that I, being the idiotic person I am, didn't give her the present I bought her in return." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a delicately wrapped rectangular box. "Plus, I've been itching to see her every day since we last saw each other." He handed Hermione the box, watching in awe as the light shone in her eyes at the sight of the box. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione slowly extended her hand and took the present from him.

"Hermione!" Jean Granger called from the kitchen. "Who's at the door?"

Hermione flinched at the sound of her mother's voice, unsure of how to explain Draco to her mother. She considered sending him away, against her desires, but suddenly, her mother was walking up behind her.

"Hermione, dear," her mom began. Draco noticed she had that same twinkle in her eyes that Hermione had, and she had the same unruly hair. "Who's this handsome fellow?"

"Um," Hermione began, but before she could answer, Draco extended his hand.

"Draco Malfoy, ma'am. Hermione and I attend Hogwarts together. I'm sorry to intrude, but I forgot to give Hermione her Christmas present before term ended, and I couldn't wait until we got back to school. I hope you'll forgive me."

Hermione could tell her mom was already in love with Draco as she shook his hand. "Oh, there's nothing to forgive! Please, come in, come in! Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours! Draco, did you say? You're a Slytherin, right? Hermione's year? Oh, yes, she's spoken of you for ages!"

Hermione felt the blush creep to her cheeks. "Mom," she hissed. She glanced at Draco as he stepped inside, and he was shooting her an amused smirk.

"We're baking vanilla cupcakes, Draco. Please, feel free to sit down and make yourself at home. Hermione, go wash up a bit and join Draco in the living room. I'll finish up in the kitchen."

Draco noticed the wink Mrs. Granger gave Hermione as she pranced back into the kitchen. He liked Hermione's mother already.

Hermione glanced nervously at Draco and handed him the present he'd just given her. "Uh…" She mumbled. "I-I'll be right back. Hold that for me while I'm gone."

Hermione rushed to her bedroom on the second floor and screamed into her pillow once the door was shut. Draco Malfoy was here. Here in her Muggle home. Two days before Christmas. Giving her a present and sitting in her living room as if they were a couple.

Hermione ran into her bathroom and groaned at her appearance. Flower and cupcake batter was everywhere—in her hair, on her face, on her clothes. She sighed and removed her clothing, hopping into the shower for a quick rinse. She made sure that she was dressed and out of her room in ten minutes, not wanting to leave Draco sitting alone for too long.

Once she was dressed in new clothes, though her hair was still wet, she left her room and went back down the stairs to find Draco sitting on the living room sofa talking to her mother, who was sitting on a loveseat across the room from him. It looked completely normal, and that almost frightened Hermione.

Draco turned around as he heard Hermione coming back into the room. His eyes widened when he took her in. She was wearing a long sleeve, green top that hugged all of her curves—her breasts, her waist, her hourglass figure. For pants, she was wearing a pair of form fitting skinny jeans that fit her so perfectly it was almost as if they'd been designed specifically for her. She wasn't wearing any make up, as far as Draco could tell, so he figured the blush on her cheeks was completely natural—which made it all the more alluring. Her hair was damp, and slightly beginning to dry in order to return to its natural, bushy state.

He thought she'd been adorable earlier. Now, she was downright fucking beautiful.

"Oh, Hermione!" Jean said. "Your friend is such a lovely young man!"

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "Yes, he is." She shuffled and sat beside Draco on the sofa, leaving enough room between them to where they weren't touching. Hermione wasn't certain she could allow herself to touch Draco yet. She was filled with nervous butterflies that were begging for release.

Jean eyed her daughter and the young man, and instantly, she knew this was the boy that had Hermione's heart aflutter. She could tell by the way that he looked at her that he was smitten, and judging by the way her daughter kept blushing as she glanced at Draco, she could tell that the feeling was mutual.

Jean smiled. "I'm going to go check on the cupcakes then phone John."

Once again, Draco noticed her wink at Hermione. When she left the room, he noticed Hermione relax a bit, then turn to him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Draco wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, but based on her body language and the fact he was in her Muggle home, doing that at the moment would be impossible. Instead, he reached across and took one of her hands in his, rubbing smooth, circular patterns with his thumb on the top of her hand.

"I told you, I had to see you," he said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. It had been too long since he'd seen them. He felt like he could breathe again.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe it," she said with a growing smile. "You're here."

Draco squeezed her hand. "I'm here. Now, are you going to open your present?"

Hermione bit her lip, considering it. "No, I think I'll wait until Christmas day, if you don't mind?"

In that moment, Draco had to kiss her. He leaned forward and placed his free hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes before placing his lips on hers for a brief, yet tender kiss.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise."

* * *

Jean watched from the kitchen at Draco kissed her daughter lightly on the lips. She felt tears well in her eyes as she watched the young man act so intimately with her only daughter. For six years, Hermione had done nothing but talk horrible about Draco Malfoy and all the vicious things he'd said to her. When he appeared on the front porch, Jean had it in her mind to throw him out and never allow him to come back. However, after seeing the way Draco looked at Hermione, it was as plain as day to her—he was in love with Hermione. And seeing that simple, soft kiss did nothing but further ingrain the thought in her mind. Draco Malfoy was in love with her daughter.

And Jean would be willing to bet every dime she had that Hermione was in love with him, too.

* * *

John Granger arrived home an hour later. It was his last day at their family's dentistry practice, Granger Family Dentistry, until the New Year. When he stepped into the front door of his house, he could automatically sense that something was different.

As he walked into the house a bit further, he saw a young man sitting on his couch, clutching his daughter's hand. Across from them was his wife, chatting animatedly with the two, sharing vanilla cupcakes, Hermione's favorite. Instantly, he felt his protective nature blossom.

He'd never seen his daughter with a young boy before, and to see one here, now, two days before Christmas, he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Oh, John, dear!" Jean said, standing from the couch. "Come meet Hermione's friend Draco."

John winced at the name. He'd heard Hermione talked horribly of Draco Malfoy for six years. He remembered her crying over the terrible things he'd said to her. He didn't want to be friendly with the boy who'd crushed Hermione's heart year after year. However, seeing their hands entwined and seeing the way the two looked at each other, he knew by refusing this young man in his home would only cause Hermione, his pride and joy, unnecessary heartache.

John sat down his briefcase and slid out of his winter coat. Draco stood from the couch and reached to shake John's hand.

"Hello, Draco," John said, gripping the young man's hand. _Firm handshake,_ John thought. _Impressive._

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Pleased to meet you."

Draco sat back down on the couch, but this time, he didn't take Hermione's hand. He'd never met a girl's parents before. Though he'd already grown comfortable with Hermione's mother, he knew that Mr. Granger would be another story—a much more difficult one, at that. He could tell by the clench of his jaw that Mr. Granger was protective over Hermione. Draco didn't blame him, though. Draco himself was protective over Hermione.

John sat on the loveseat with Jean. "So, Draco," John began. "You go to school with Hermione?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. I came to give Hermione a Christmas present. I forgot to give it to her at school before term ended."

Draco noticed Mr. Granger nod. "Very well. Have you two been…friends…for awhile?"

Draco felt Hermione freeze beside him. Had they been friends for very long? No. Not at all. Were they even friends now? Draco would like to think they were more. Though when this… _thing_ …between them began, they were enemies who were simply fucking. Fuck buddies. But now, after months and after getting to know Hermione, they weren't just fucking. Hell, he didn't even know if he'd call it fucking anymore. It wasn't as careless as that.

Were they friends? No. They were much more. Draco didn't feel like he did for just a friend.

Draco swallowed his fear. "We've known each other for six years now, sir, but just this year we began to form a closer bond."

Hermione relaxed beside Draco and reached over and grasped his hand, which didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Mom," Hermione said. "Do you want me to help prepare dinner?"

Jean waved her daughter off. "No, dear. You spend time with Draco. Your father and I will take care of everything." Jean turned to Draco. "Draco, are you going to be staying for a few days?"

"Well, Mrs. Granger, I was going to ask what was the best place to make a reservation in town. I've never done this sort of thing before." Draco laughed nervously.

"Oh, dear boy, you'll stay with us. We have a spare bedroom right across the hall from Hermione's room. While we're preparing the dinner, Hermione will get you settled. Where's your luggage?"

Draco smiled and pulled a small parcel from his pockets. "Transfigured this so I couldn't have to carry something so heavy during my travels. It has everything I need."

Hermione stared at Draco in awe. She felt as though she were going to convulse. Not only was Draco at her home, but he was going to be staying for a few days, right across the hall from her.

"Um," Hermione said. "I'll show Draco to his room."

Hermione stood and pulled Draco along, walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Here we are," Hermione said as they walked inside. Inside the room was a television, a queen sized bed, two chests, and a walk in closet. "There's a bathroom right down the hall. My room is right across from this one."

Draco could sense Hermione's nerves, so he closed the distance between them and wrapped her into his embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you," Hermione said as she put her arms around his waist. "I didn't think I was going to be able to make it until school started."

Draco leaned back and looked into Hermione's face. She seemed struck with sadness, suddenly, and Draco ached to take the pain away from her.

"Well, I'm here now," he said, leaning forward and kissing her.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said against his lips, returning the kiss. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After dinner, which was a complete success much to Hermione's surprise, her mother pulled her aside to her and Hermione's father's bedroom.

"Sweetheart," Jean began. "This Draco boy…you're serious about him, aren't you?"

Hermione felt the need to smile, laugh, and cry at the same time. "Is it that obvious?"

Jean wrapped her loving arms around her daughter. "Oh, baby, he feels the same way, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked into her mom's shoulder.

"Because I see the way he looks at you, and if that means anything, I'd be willing to bet he thinks the world of you."

Hermione laughed as she pulled away from her mom. "He's changed so much, Mom. He used to be the biggest git I'd ever met, but now, he's sweet and caring and intelligent and…He's just wonderful."

Jean smoothed Hermione's hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. "I know, dear. I can tell. I have to ask though, because I'm your mother. Are you being safe? Are you…protected?"

Hermione flushed. She wanted to crawl into a hole and rot. She couldn't believe her mother was asking about her sex life!

"Mom!"

"Oh, honey, I know. It's obvious. The tension in the room is so thick that it's almost oppressive. I don't mind. In fact, I was younger than you when…"

"Mom! Stop!" Hermione clamped her hands over her ears.

Jean laughed. "Okay, okay. Just…tell me you're being safe."

"Yes, Mom. I still have the Muggle birth control pills. I take them every day."

Jean hugged her daughter once more. "I love you so much, my Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione sighed into her mom's embrace. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months. "I love you too, Mom. More than anything."

* * *

Late that night, Draco lay in his bed in the guest room, thinking of nothing but Hermione. She was less than fifty feet away, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. He didn't want to have sex—not in her house. He just wanted to feel her body in the most intimate way that didn't involve sex.

He sighed and turned over. He couldn't go to her. He didn't want Mr. or Mrs. Granger to catch him in bed with her, but he ached for her.

Suddenly, Draco's door opened. He thought to grab his wand, out of instinct, but paused when he saw Hermione walk into the room.

"Hey," she whispered, shuffling over to him. He gulped when he saw she was wearing a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," she began. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just…you're so close and I wanted to be with you and I know this is stupid and silly but I just wanted to sleep next to you and I don't know why I'm even in here. I'll leave. Goodnight."

"Hermione," Draco said. He scooted over in the bed, making room for her.

Hermione crossed the room and slid into bed next to Draco. She was pleased to find out he was wearing only boxers.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and sighed as Hermione sunk into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she kissed his bare chest.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, tracing patterns onto his chest. She stared into his grey eyes, realizing just how beautiful they were.

"For what?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "For coming. For being here."

Draco leaned down and kissed her—not roughly, but passionately. It was a kiss that said everything with no words.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Hermione."

They quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, in Muggle London, in Hermione's house. Though Draco was far out of his element, he'd never felt more at home than he did in that moment, with the girl he hadn't stopped thinking about snuggled in his embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers. This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. If that isn't your think, kindly skip that part. :)**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Draco awoke the following morning with his arms around the warm, slender body he'd memorized over the past few months—Hermione. He smiled to himself as he reminisced in the previous day. He'd actually done it. He'd left the Manor, against his father's wishes, and came to Hermione's house. Not that his parents knew where he was—if they did, he was sure they'd disown him or personally hand him over to Voldemort to be tortured…or worse.

No, Draco didn't tell them to whose house he was going. He never wanted them, specifically his father, to find out about the bushy haired, clever girl sleeping next to him.

He sighed as he replayed the previous days' events in his mind. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the Manor. He wasn't looking forward to facing his father. He wasn't looking forward to the future, because he knew deep within, his future and Hermione Granger's did not align.

* * *

 _Draco paced his bedroom floor, back and forth, back and forth, repeating the conversation he'd had with his mother in the library. She knew he fancied someone, she just didn't know who exactly it was. That was his secret to keep._

 _He wanted to see Hermione, badly. He wanted to give her the present that he'd bought her in early December. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, fuck her senseless. He wanted everything that he couldn't have at the moment, and it was pissing him the fuck off._

 _Though he had on a long sleeved Slytherin shirt, he stared at the placement of where the Dark Mark was. Even if he did want to go see Hermione, he was worried that she might find out about the Dark Mark. He only knew one spell to conceal it, but even it didn't last for more than twelve hours. Assuming he'd be near her for a few days, he didn't want to risk her seeing it. He needed a concealment charm that lasted for at least a week._

 _Exasperated, he dug in the library until he found a book containing every spell known to the magical world. Only the wealthiest and most respected wizarding families had access to this book, something Draco realized had its benefits, despite the bad reputation the Malfoy name had. He took the book to his room and searched into the wee hours of the night, trying to find a concealment charm other than the one he knew._

 _Finally, when Draco's eyes felt as though they were about to rot, he came across it—the spell he'd been searching for._

 _ **O**_ _ **cculto**_ _ **I**_ _ **nclinavit**_ _ **—a concealment spell that lasts for a period of two weeks; used typically for covering tattoos, bruises, scars, wounds, and love bites.**_

 _Draco's eyes popped open immediately, and he read the information about the charm a few more times before he could believe it. He'd found it. He'd found the fucking spell._

 _Draco didn't bother doing more research—it was worth it if the charm only covered the Dark Mark for more than a few days. He_ _pushed the sleeve up on his arm and muttered the charm, watching in amazement as the Dark Mark vanished. He would find out in twelve hours if the charm was more potent than the other concealing charm._

 _Though it was late, Draco called his favorite house-elf, Tippy. She popped! into his room within seconds of his call._

" _How can Tippy be of service to Master Draco this evening?" Tippy said with her high pitched voice. She rocked back and forth on her heels, giving Draco a look of utter affection._

" _Tippy, I need you to get a traveling bag. Something that I can transfigure so it'll fit into my pocket when I'm done. Do you understand?"_

 _Tippy nodded excitedly. "Yes, Master Draco. Tippy will find Master Draco a traveling bag! Something that he can transfigure into something smaller!"_

 _Tippy turned away momentarily, then whipped back around to stare at Draco. "But Master Draco, are you planning on leaving? You're leaving before Christmas?"_

 _Draco sighed. He hated to leave Tippy alone in the Manor with the rage of his father, but he had no choice. He had to see Hermione. "I'm sorry, Tippy," Draco said. "It's just…I've met someone, you see, and I don't think I can wait to see her. She means a lot to me."_

 _Tippy began to dance, flowing from side to side. "Oh, Master Draco is in love!"_

 _Despite Tippy's false accusations, Draco chuckled. "No, Tippy, I'm not in love, but I do care about this girl. But can you promise me something, Tippy?"_

 _Tippy stopped and knelt before Draco. "Tippy will promise anything for Master Draco."_

 _Draco grabbed Tippy's hands and held them, kneeling so he could look into her large eyes. "Promise me that you won't tell my parents that you know I'm leaving. If they ask you, say you found out when they did. Okay? Can you do that for me?"_

 _Tippy shook Draco's hands. "Tippy will do anything for Master Draco. Tippy promises."_

 _The following morning, Draco's bag was packed and transfigured into a small bag stuffed into his pocket. He stared nervously into the mirror in his bathroom, running his hands through his hair and inhaling and exhaling in calculated breaths. He's glad he went through the school's archives to find Hermione's address before the term ended. He wasn't sure what propelled him to do so, but it couldn't have worked out more perfectly._

 _He was going to visit Hermione Granger._

 _He walked down the stairs to find his parents eating breakfast. His mother looked up from her muffin at smiled at Draco, but his father only stared at the Daily Prophet. It was as though Draco didn't exist to him._

 _Draco cleared his throat to get their attention. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm leaving today. I'm going to be spending Christmas with a friend, and I don't know when I'll be home."_

 _His father let the Daily Prophet fall from his grasp as he took in what Draco said. A sly smirk formed on Lucius's face._

" _And what do you mean, son, that you aren't spending Christmas with your family? Is this a further attempt to defy my wishes? Is this a further attempt to defy the Dark Lord's wishes?"_

 _Draco struggled not to roll his eyes."No, Father. I'm simply going to a friend's house to spend time with her."_

 _Draco could've punched himself for slipping. By using the wrong pronoun, he'd set himself up for disaster._

 _Lucius stood from the table. "Well, well, well. It looks like our son has himself a little girlfriend. What do you think, Narcissa? Our son is leaving us to spend time with a girl." Lucius smiled, and Draco could practically feel the evil in Lucius's demeanor. He circled Draco, staring him directly in the eyes._

" _Do tell us, Draco. Why not just invite the girl here?"_

 _Draco swallowed. He didn't answer. He couldn't answer._

 _Lucius barked out a laugh. "Oh, Draco. Of course. Because she's a Mudblood. Narcissa, our son is fucking a Mudblood!"_

" _Yeah, right!" Draco spat without thinking. Later, he'd feel sick at the words he uttered. "Like I'd ever be caught fucking a Mudblood. Are you out of your fucking mind?"_

 _The next thing Draco felt was a vicious slap across his face. The fourth slap in twenty four hours._

" _You will not disrespect me in my house like that ever again. Do you understand me, son?"_

 _Draco clenched his jaw. He bit out, "Yes, sir."_

 _Draco glanced at his mother, who was doing nothing to stop the altercation between her son and her husband. Instead, she was gazing intently at her entwined hands, as if they were the most interesting things in the world at that moment._

 _Draco wanted to scream, to throw one punch at his idiotic, abusive asshole of a father, but he couldn't. He needed to make it out of the Manor alive if he wanted to see Hermione._

" _Are you purposely avoiding the Dark Lord, Draco?" His father hissed in Draco's ear. "Are you planning to wiggle your way out of the task he's given you?"_

 _Draco cringed. "No, sir."_

" _Do you know what an honor it is to have the Dark Lord's trust at such a young age? Do you? Of course you don't, because you're going to be spending your holiday fucking some random girl who probably doesn't give two shits about you."_

" _Lucius." Draco's mother finally stepped in. But it was too late for Draco. As soon as his father turned toward his wife, Draco stepped away and bolted toward the door. He was happy that he'd learned Apparition before his year at Hogwarts because as soon as he stepped out of the front door, he Apparated far away from Malfoy Manor and the wrath of his father._

* * *

Draco glanced down at his left arm and was thrilled to see that the Dark Mark was still concealed. So far, the spell was working. He didn't want to have to explain to Hermione the entire complicated fucking story. He didn't want to explain the Dark Mark. Not now. Not ever.

He began to think of what he'd said to his father when he claimed that he was going to visit a Mudblood. _"Like I'd ever be caught fucking a Mudblood. Are you out of your fucking mind?"_

Draco cringed as he thought the words. Thinking back, he knew it was necessary, but it still didn't settle well with him that he'd actually insinuated that he'd never be with a Muggle-born.

Then again, when Draco was with Hermione, he never thought of her blood. It didn't matter to him if she was a Pureblood or a Half-blood or a Muggle-born. It only mattered to blood purists like his father and Voldemort.

He groaned inwardly. It should've mattered to him. It would be so much easier if it did matter. His life wouldn't be so terribly fucking complicated if he was a blood purist like his father. It would be easier if he took pride in the Dark Mark on his arm. But he didn't. He didn't take pride in the Dark Mark and he wasn't anything like his retched father.

Mostly, Draco felt guilty. He'd made his father to believe that he wouldn't be caught dead with Hermione. Draco knew, somewhere deep inside of him, that he and Hermione would never have a future together. He knew that one day he was going to have to inform her of the Dark Mark and what the Dark Lord had assigned him to do, but he couldn't yet. He relied on her for his happiness, and he wasn't quite ready to give both her and his happiness up.

Draco knew though that if there were some small, slight chance that he had a future with Hermione, he wouldn't mind at all to inform his father what he really thought of the blood purist shit. He'd be proud to show Hermione off to his family, knowing there wasn't a fucking thing his father could do about it.

Finally, Hermione began to stir beside him. Draco smiled as her eyes fluttered open and landed on his.

"Good morning," she whispered. Draco's heart soared.

"Good morning," he returned, leaning down to kiss her lips. She stilled against him.

"What?" He asked, frightened that he'd done something wrong.

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Morning breath."

Draco chuckled. "I don't give a fuck about that." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame. This time, she allowed him to kiss her.

After kissing furiously for a few minutes, Draco broke away. "As much as I'd love to take you right here and now, I don't think it's appropriate to do so in your parents' home. Besides, they'd probably kick me out if they knew you spent the night with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she didn't disagree. Perhaps her mother wouldn't mind, especially after their birth control discussion last night, but her father wouldn't be too keen on the idea. Reluctantly, she scooted away from him and slipped out of the bed. However, she paused when she noticed the silver object on the nightstand.

"Your Christmas gift!" She exclaimed, staring at the pocket watch she'd gotten him for Christmas. She thought of the words she had etched into the silver. _You are worth it._ She truly believed it. Her friends might not think too highly of him, and if they knew what they'd been up to they'd probably never speak to her again, but she didn't care. To her, Draco was worth it. He was worth the secrets and the lies. Anytime she spent with him were the best moments of her life.

"You brought it with you," she whispered, toying with the watch. Suddenly, Draco was standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Of course, I did," he whispered into her ear. "How could I not? It's the best thing I own."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed, not quite believing him. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth before slipping away from him and quietly skirting to her room.

Draco watched her go and couldn't stop smiling. What was it about Hermione Granger that had Draco feeling this way? He couldn't place it, but he loved it.

* * *

Later that day, after everyone in the house had awoke and gotten dressed, the four of them were sitting around the table in the dining room having brunch. Underneath the table, Draco and Hermione played with each other's feet and hands. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"So, kids, do you have any plans today?" Jean asked as everyone finished with their food.

Hermione looked toward Draco. "I was thinking about taking Draco to some of my favorite places in town. I kind of want to give him a taste of Muggle life."

Draco smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand. Any other time, Muggle life would've disgusted him. With Hermione, nothing sounded better.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood outside in the cold weather of December, staring at the contraption that Hermione had called a car.

"I don't think so," Draco said as he stood beside Hermione. "This looks dangerous."

Hermione shrugged. "It can be, if you don't know what you're doing. Lucky for you, I do know what I'm doing. I don't get to drive often since I spend most of my year at Hogwarts, but whenever I'm home, this is my mode of transportation."

Draco stared at her incredulously. "How can you be so calm? This is insane!"

Hermione laughed and linked her arm with Draco's. "You forget that I spent my entire childhood riding in these. I've done this plenty of times. I promise, you have nothing to worry about!"

Draco reluctantly walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding inside at the same time Hermione did.

As Hermione cranked the car and backed out of the driveway, Draco held on for dear life.

* * *

"That actually wasn't so bad," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand as they walked toward the town's bookstore. Draco had laughed quietly when Hermione said she'd wanted to stop by and see if they had any of the Muggle books she'd wanted to read. It was so characteristic of her to spend time in a bookstore when school wasn't in session, but Draco didn't mind. He enjoyed her presence more than anything.

"I told you so!" Hermione squealed. "Maybe before we return to school, you can even try it out for yourself."

Draco squeezed her hand and laughed loudly, enjoying the sound of the echo that boomed in the street. "I think that might be a bit extreme."

Draco held open the door for Hermione and she walked inside. When he stepped inside, she was waiting for him and extended her hand to him.

"I like this, you know," he said, staring at their entwined hands.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"This," he returned, squeezing her hand. "I like being out in public with you without fearing that anyone is staring at us. It's like we're normal, for once. We're not that Slytherin bully and Gryffindor know-it-all. We're simply Draco and Hermione. It's nice."

"I was thinking the same thing," Hermione breathed, stunned by his honesty. She was constantly stunned by Draco. It seemed as time went out, the more he surprised her—not only with his words, but his actions as well.

Draco followed her as she browsed books. He attempted to scan the Muggle titles and authors, but he only had eyes for Hermione.

The bookstore was huge, he realized. It probably contained over 100,000 books. It was four floors filled with books of all kinds.

Hermione was reading the back of a book when Draco wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I'm going to go browse a bit, okay? I'll be back in a little while."

Hermione smiled as he kissed her cheek from behind, but felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps he was miserable, here, in the bookstore, and she was only making it worse by taking her time looking at the books. Maybe they should've gone someplace more interesting, something that would've meant more to him than a bookstore. She sighed as her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She shook her head, angrily, and placed the book back on the shelf.

Draco didn't return for another twenty minutes, and Hermione was worried that maybe he'd left and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. However, he surprised her when he snuck up behind her and, once again, wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought you'd left," Hermione whispered, attempting to hide her pleased grin.

"Of course not," he breathed against her neck, placing gentle kisses in places he knew made her tingle with desire. "Come with me."

She placed the book in her hands on the shelf and trailed after him. They climbed the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She breathed. He didn't turn around.

"You'll see."

They climbed all the way to the fourth floor. Hermione continued to follow him into what appeared to be a storage room, which was filled with books, old records, decayed looking furniture, and broken equipment that Hermione couldn't quite place.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he crossed the room and brought his lips to hers.

Hermione moaned into his lips. It had been far too long since she'd been kissed like this—the rough, passionate kiss that reaffirmed that Draco was aroused by her. She grasped his shirt and pulled him closer to her, then she wrapped her arms around his waist, as if begging him to stay.

Suddenly, all thoughts reentered her mind. She broke away from him.

"What if someone comes in?" She gasped. Her eyes scanned the room for any intruders.

Draco laughed. "I came across this room as I was looking around the bookstore. It looked…rather secluded. I asked the employees if there was anything of value in here. I told them that the girl I was with enjoyed rare finds. They said they hadn't been in here for years, but you were welcome to browse."

"So," Hermione mumbled.

Draco shrugged. "I figured I'd browse. And by browse, I mean browse the beautiful body standing in front of me."

Draco kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands. He sighed when she returned the motions, slipping her tongue on his bottom lip, and then slipping it into his hungry mouth.

Hermione felt the moan escape her lips as his lips trailed sensitive kisses from her mouth to her jaw, and from her jaw down to the crook of her neck. She grasped his neck and squeezed when he began to suck, gently at first, then a bit rougher, claiming her neck as his.

Hermione began to raise his shirt, wanting access to the lean muscles of his stomach. He raised his arms, allowing her to push the shirt higher up so he could discard it on the floor.

It was as if it was the first time Hermione was seeing Draco's bare chest, when in fact, she'd seen it earlier that morning. She brought her lips to his chest and began to kiss in between his nipples. Then she closed her mouth around his right nipple.

"Fuck," Draco moaned as Hermione sucked. His cock was harder than a boulder, and he needed relief. It had been too long since he'd been inside of Hermione. He grabbed her face and raised it upward and crashed his lips to her mouth. As she was kissing him feverishly, he reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the floor.

Draco led them to a decent looking couch farther back into the storage room. He lay down atop Hermione and immediately put one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and kneading the opposite breast. He just about came when she wrapped her perfect little legs around his waist and began to wiggle herself against his solid cock.

He switched his movements, sucking the opposite nipple. Hermione began to breathe so quickly that she wasn't sure she'd be able to contain herself. She reached her arm down and rubbed it against the front of his pants, making a deliberate connection with his erection.

"Shit," Draco hissed, raising his mouth from Hermione's nipple. "Fuck, Hermione. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Draco reached down to unbutton Hermione's jeans, and he smiled when she raised her lips to allow him to slide them off of her. Quickly, he had them removed and his fingers were grazing her clit.

"Oh," Hermione whined as Draco sped up his movements. He dipped his fingers lower, inserting one, then two fingers inside of her entrance, pumping in and out, in and out.

"Draco," Hermione moaned. "Please, don't stop."

Draco began kissing Hermione neck and kept fingering her wet pussy as she began to unbutton his pants. Finally, his erection was free and Hermione grabbed it, squeezing and trying to rub up and down it at the awkward angle.

Draco immediately removed his fingers from Hermione's entrance and slipped out of his pants. He sat back down on the couch and grabbed Hermione, pulling her onto his lap.

"I've—I've never done it like this," Hermione stuttered, feeling nervous about being on top for the first time.

"Don't worry," Draco said, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm here to guide you."

Slowly, Hermione positioned herself and slid onto his cock, crying out as he filled her more than he'd ever filled her before.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco groaned.

Hermione stilled. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked into Draco's eyes, begging for assistance.

"Just move up and down. Ride me, Hermione," Draco breathed.

Hermione's heart rate skyrocketed at his words. She did as he instructed and began to move up and down, riding his cock like Draco rode his broomstick during Quidditch. She moved at a slow pace at first, but as her desire took over her body, she began to move fast. Her breasts were bouncing wildly, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Oh, Draco."

"Hermione. So fucking close. You feel so fucking good."

"Mmm," Hermione moaned. "I'm coming, Draco."

Hermione reached her relief first, then Draco. They shuddered together violently, and Draco held Hermione close against him. He didn't want to let go. He never did.

"That was incredible," Hermione whispered as began to move off him.

"Not yet," Draco blurted. She stilled her body. "Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes. I like being inside you."

Hermione smiled as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder. He was here, and he was hers, if even for the moment. He was hers.

* * *

After their time in the bookstore, Draco and Hermione walked across the street to the coffee shop that Hermione often frequented whenever she visited the bookstore. Draco ordered a coffee—black, with no cream, no sugar—and Hermione ordered a Spiced Chai Latte.

"You know," she whispered with a smirk. "I'm never going to be able to go in that bookstore again without thinking about what we did."

Draco smirked in return as he sipped his steaming coffee. "I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Hermione laughed. "Of course you're not!"

As Hermione laughed, a male voice called her name. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to stare at a dirty blonde, green eyed boy she'd known for her entire life. She attended school with him before she went to Hogwarts.

"Bradley!" Hermione squealed as she stood to hug him.

Draco's blood instantly boiled as he watched Hermione embrace the body— _Bradley_ —into a hug. He wanted to rip the fucker's head off. She was _his._ No one else's.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione breathed after they hugged. "It's been so long! How are you? How is your family?"

Bradley laughed and stared at Hermione. Draco was instantly irritated by the way he looked at her—as if they were lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Draco felt the familiar scowl forming on his face.

"Let's meet up the day after Christmas!" Hermione said, grabbing Bradley's hand. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Of course, Hermione," Bradley said. He glanced toward Draco. "I apologize. How rude of me." He extended his hand. "I'm Bradley Hopkins. I've known Hermione since…well forever."

Draco stared at the hand in front of his face and eventually gripped the guy's hand, making sure to grasp it hard. "Draco Malfoy."

Recognition seemed to cross Bradley's face, and Draco wanted to wipe that surprised look off the motherfucker's face. Why were his eyes widened like that? Why was his mouth opened as if he were about to pass out?

"Hermione," Bradley said, turning back to her. "Let's meet here, yes? The day after Christmas. Perhaps we can get some lunch. Does noon sound okay?"

Draco loathed how Hermione appeared to be mooning over the boy. Had she already forgotten what they'd done in the library only half an hour ago? Was Draco that forgettable?

"That's perfect, Bradley. I can't wait."

Draco stared into his coffee as they hugged once more. When Hermione sat back down at the table, Draco barely even looked at her.

"You failed to mention that you have a Muggle boyfriend back home," Draco spat as he sipped his coffee. "Funny. Does he know that you're fucking me?"

Hermione choked over her latte. "Draco!"

Draco slammed his cup down on the table. "Whatever, Hermione. This is bullshit. Let's go."

Without another word, Draco stood from the table and stormed outside, leaving a confused Hermione sitting at the table staring after him.

* * *

They didn't speak the entire ride home. Hermione kept stealing glances at him, and Draco purposely avoided her gaze, staring furiously out the passenger window.

When they got back to Hermione's house, Hermione's parents had left a note saying they were at her aunt's—her dad's sister's—house visiting. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want her parents to witness what was brewing between her and Draco.

Draco stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut, and Hermione trailed after him. When she opened the door to his room, he was pacing in his room, grasping the pocket watch she'd gotten him in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on, Draco?" Hermione demanded. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him, not glancing away for a microsecond.

"What is going on?! Really, Hermione, for the girl who's known as "the Brightest Witch of Her Age" you really are oblivious?"

Hermione groaned and stepped toward him. "Draco, whatever impression you got at the coffee shop is wrong! There is nothing going on between Bradley and me!"

Draco laughed evilly, and Hermione instantly saw the Draco that she'd known for the past six years—the Draco she'd known before she'd had feelings for him other than hatred.

"Really. You put on quite a show back there. I swear, I'm sure everyone in that entire fucking coffee shop thought you two were lovers reuniting after months away from each other."

Tears strung Hermione's eyes. "Draco," Hermione began with a shaky voice. "Why don't you believe me? Nothing is going on with Bradley! I've known him since I was five. He's like my brother—like Harry and Ron!"

Once again, Draco barked a laugh. "And yet, a few months ago, you were in love with the Weasel."

The tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. "Fuck you, Draco! You know what, if you don't want to believe me, then fine! There's no point in arguing with you. I'm over this shit! I could never, and would never, do what I did in the bookstore today with you if I'd been attached to someone else! Don't you know me better than that, Draco? After all this time? Don't you know that I'd never do that to you? I couldn't ever. God, I feel so much for you, Draco, and yet, you think I'm just some Mudblood whore! Fine. Go ahead. Think that. Just leave, though. I don't want you to ruin my perfectly wonderful Christmas with my family. Leave!"

Draco watched as Hermione sobbed and ran from the room. He saw across the hall she slammed her bedroom door shut and began to sob louder and louder.

Fuck. What had he done? He'd ruined it. He'd ruined everything. She admitted that she had feelings for him, and he was blaming her of cheating, sleeping with other guys.

Draco fell onto his bed and groaned. Why did he have to act like such a dick? He regretted it immediately. He knew better than to treat Hermione like that. Why did he treat her like another one of the Slytherin whores? She was so much more than that. She would always be more than that.

After a half hour, Hermione's sobs ceased. He wondered if she'd cast a silencing charm so he couldn't hear her cry any longer.

His body, his soul, ached for her. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to apologize and hold her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her sweet lips and feel her hair between his fingers. He always wanted to fuck, but at that moment, that was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted her—happy and smiling and having feelings other than hatred for him.

After contemplating his words for another twenty minutes, Draco shuffled across the hall to her room. He was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked.

When he stepped inside, he found her curled on her bed in a ball. He walked toward her, and his heart pinged with pain as he saw that her face was blood red from her sobs. She was fast asleep—she'd cried herself to sleep—because of Draco.

Draco felt like punching something or someone or throwing up or crying. He wasn't sure which. He'd hurt the girl that he cared about more than anything in the world. He'd hurt her worse than he ever had before. Would she ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself?

Draco slid onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care how angry she'd be when she woke. He wanted to be right there beside her.

* * *

Hermione awoke two hours later, disoriented and with a throbbing headache. As she attempted to sit up, she found a pair of strong arms around her waist. She turned her head to see Draco staring at her.

What had occurred two hours ago came crashing down on her. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Please, Draco. Let me go. I need—I…"

Draco shook his head. "Please, let me talk. I've been mentally killing myself for the past two hours, and even before that when I heard you crying. I need to talk."

Hermione stayed silent, waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, and I know that no matter what I say won't make it better, but I am. I don't know what came over me. I—I think I'm jealous, Hermione. When I saw the way you were acting with Bradley, it made me possessive. I want you for myself. I don't want you to have any other man—ever. I can make excuses all day long for the rest of my life, but I know it won't help. My actions have been utterly inexcusable, Hermione."

Hermione stared into his grey eyes and saw that they were filled with sorrow. Guilt.

She nodded. "You know I'd never, ever do that, right, Draco? You know that I'd never do that to you. I'd never keep something like that from you."

"I know, Hermione. I know. I don't know why I thought that. I just have such intense feelings for you and it's so hard to comprehend. I've never felt like this for anyone."

Hermione's lips turned up in a smile. "Really?"

"I couldn't lie about this, Hermione. My feelings for you…they're real and strong. I don't want to live my life without you."

"You don't have to, Draco. I meant what I said. I feel so much for you."

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive me, Hermione?" Draco asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Hermione sighed and moved closer to Draco. "It's already forgiven. I know how you are, Draco. I wouldn't dream of changing you. Just…promise that you'll work on your jealousy. And promise that you'll trust me."

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione and kissed the top of her head. "I trust you completely, Hermione. It's other guys that I don't trust. But I'll try, for you. Anything for you."

* * *

After dinner that evening, late into the night, Draco and Hermione shared his bed as Hermione's parents slept a floor below them. Hermione drew circles on Draco's bare chest, and Draco rubbed his hand through Hermione's hair. They stared into each other's eyes, not forgetting their fight earlier, but instead choosing to look past it. Being together was better than being apart, they'd decided.

The clock struck twelve, and finally, Christmas had arrived. In a few hours, Hermione would be opening Draco's gift.

Draco kissed Hermione on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco was positive it was going to be the best Christmas of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry that it has been almost a month since I last updated. I've been planning this chapter forever, yet school and life has gotten scarily crazy within the past month that I've been completely overwhelmed. Midterms and senior year of college is no joke, people. If you're out of college and you're reading my story, I envy you so much. If you're not yet in college, prepare yourselves. If you're currently in college, you know my pain.**

 **In other news, I've decided what I want to do with my life after I graduate! I've decided that I'm going to teach high school English! So, if any of you are reading this and you're a high school English teacher, please message me and give me some advice. This life decision also has me overwhelmed.**

 **Okay, that's all the news I have for now. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, too. Hopefully by Sunday.**

 **This chapter focuses on Draco's POV of Christmas day and the day after. The next chapter will be Hermione's POV and her meeting with Bradley.**

 **For all you Draco lovers, here's a great chapter of getting into his brain. We also see Hermione's Christmas present from Draco.**

 **Cheers, and happy reading! Thanks for all the reviews last time - they were lovely! Keep 'em coming. :)**

* * *

Draco watched the clock on the wall—something apparently was a commonplace item in Muggle homes—tick, tick, ticking into the next day. Christmas Day was officially over. In just ten hours, Hermione would be meeting with Bradley at the Muggle coffee shop. Though Draco tried to calm his rampant nerves, he couldn't shake the feeling that he felt whenever thoughts of Bradley crossed his mind.

Bradley noticed Draco—that much was obvious. Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. His cunning nature had developed from his keen ability to read people, and Draco read Bradley like an open fucking book. Bradley, though Hermione brushed it off, had feelings for her. Moreover, Bradley noticed Draco, and from the sneer that flashed across Bradley's face, he didn't like what he'd seen.

Draco trusted Hermione, though he never trusted many people before in his life. He trusted her against his better judgment because she was pure and innocent and forgiving. He just didn't trust others with Hermione.

Draco tightened his hold on the beautiful witch sleeping peacefully beside him. Her bushy brown hair was tied on a bun atop her head so it wouldn't suffocate Draco in his sleep. Draco smiled as he thought of it and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Hermione's neck. She was wearing the Christmas present that Draco had given her mid-Christmas Day.

A smile spread on his face as he thought of the previous day and at Hermione's surprise of his gift for her. She obviously hadn't been expecting much, but Draco couldn't allow her to receive anything less than what he'd given her. She deserved it and more. The memory replayed through Draco's mind…

* * *

 _After they'd risen early Christmas morning, Draco and Hermione went downstairs together, both still dressed in pajamas—a Muggle tradition, Hermione had told Draco when he tried to change into suitable clothes. Hermione's parents were already awake, and Christmas presents were wrapped and set underneath the broad Christmas tree._

" _Merry Christmas!" Hermione cheered as she walked into the living room. She smiled as she smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Draco noticed the scent of waffles and pancakes, eggs, and bacon. His stomach rumbled in anticipation._

" _Good morning, dears!" Jean said, walking into the living room, smiling at both Draco and Hermione. Draco noticed she was also wearing her pajamas. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Hermione, if you'd come help set the table that would be great."_

 _Hermione nodded. "Of course. Draco, you can wait in here, if you'd want."_

 _Draco watched her trail into the kitchen, but instinctively, he followed. He took the stack of silverware that Hermione was balancing in her thin arms and helped her set the table—something he'd never done before. It felt natural doing it with Hermione. It felt right. Here, in the Granger's household, it was as if house-elves weren't such a thing._

 _After breakfast, everyone piled into the living room to open presents. Hermione gave her parents their gifts—tickets to the Bahamas—something Draco wasn't sure how she'd been able to afford. Jean cried, while John wrapped Hermione in a giant hug. Draco felt a bit envious at their outright displays of affection. Though his mother was affectionate in her own way—when she wasn't wrapped around his father—his father had never wrapped Draco in a hug._

 _Jean and John gave Hermione multiple gifts, such as clothing, candy, and Muggle boots, all of which Hermione seemed incredibly appreciate for. Draco watched her in awe—he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Hermione in her pajamas opening presents in front of a Christmas tree. It was a sight he wasn't likely to forget._

 _When it seemed as though all the presents had been opened, Draco moved to get Hermione's present, which he'd placed in a hidden spot underneath the tree. He sat beside her on the couch and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek—suddenly unembarrassed in front of her parents—and whispered, "Merry Christmas" in her ear. He placed the wrapped gift in her lap._

 _Hermione stared at it as if it was going to disappear or explode—he couldn't place which._

" _Open it," he urged, anxious for her reaction. Slowly, Hermione unwrapped the present to find a black velvet, rectangular box. She stared at it, too, much in the same way as before._

" _Go on," Draco urged again._

 _Hermione nodded as she opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside._

" _Draco," she began. "It's lovely."_

 _Draco smiled. He watched as she picked up the silver necklace and fingered the charm—a book._

" _It opens, too," he suggested._

 _Hermione unclasped the book, and like he'd said, it opened. However, instead of the book creating a locket, it opened as a regular book did, to a certain page. On the page to which it was set to open, a message was engraved._

" _Oh, Draco!" Hermione whispered. Tears clouded in her eyes and fell onto her flushed cheeks._

" _What?" Jean suddenly asked. "What is it?"_

 _Hermione glanced up at Draco. "Did you do this?"_

 _Draco nodded slowly. "And it's the truth, Hermione."_

" _What does it say?" Jean questioned. Draco noticed a bit of impatience in her voice._

" _It says," Hermione began, but stopped when her voice cracked. "It says, 'You are my happiness.'"_

 _Draco felt his heart surge as she read the words. "Here," he said. "Let me put it on you."_

 _Hermione handed him the box and Draco lifted the necklace out of it._

" _Lift your hair," he said softly. Hermione obeyed and Draco placed the necklace around her delicate neck, letting his fingers graze her smooth skin as he clasped the chain._

 _Jean made a spectacle of the necklace, wanting to see it up close and smiling brightly. John, on the other hand, stared at Draco with a questioning expression on his face—something Draco knew would come up when he and John had a moment alone. Draco swallowed nervously and focused his attention on his beautiful Hermione, who hadn't stopped smiling since she opened the present._

 _Seeing her happy because of something he did was the best Christmas gift he could receive._

" _Draco!" Jean suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, dear boy, I almost forgot! I have your presents in my room. Stay right here, I'll be right back!"_

 _Draco raised his eyebrows in question and turned to Hermione. "My presents?"_

 _Hermione shrugged. "Don't ask me. That's Mom's doing."_

 _Jean came fumbling in the room with presents in her arms. "Draco, you know we couldn't forget you! Anyone who is important to Hermione is important to us. It was such a short notice, but I do hope you like what we got you."_

 _Tentatively, Draco opened the first of three packages. In the first was an expensive looking green—Slytherin green—sweater by a brand he didn't recognize—something Muggle, he guessed. The quality was superb—something he'd buy if he shopped in Muggle London._

" _I hope it fits! I don't usually shop for teenage boys, but if you want, we can take it back and get something different."_

" _Nonsense," Draco refuted. "It's great, and it looks like my size."_

 _Draco opened the next present, which turned out to be fudge from Hermione's favorite fudge shop in town. Finally, in the last package, was a wristwatch. When Hermione gasped, however, Draco realized it was something more._

" _Is that…" Hermione began._

" _Yes. That's my father's wristwatch. He told me before he died—before you went to Hogwarts, Hermione—that whoever captured the heart of his Hermione should have his wristwatch. And I believe young Draco has done just that. My father would've loved you, Draco. You're exactly the kind of young man I've always wanted for my Hermione."_

 _Draco felt an unfamiliar tightness in his throat. "Mrs. Granger, I don't know what to say…"_

" _My boy!" She exclaimed. "There's nothing to say!"_

 _Draco had never experienced such love and kindness—especially from a family that barely knew him and from a girl he'd tormented for the past six years. Not even his parents gave him Christmas gifts besides extra money in his Gringotts bank account._

" _I can't accept this. Truly."_

 _Hermione laid a hand on Draco's. "It's okay, Draco."_

" _Hermione's right!" Jean said. "It's yours, Draco. It could never belong to anyone else."_

 _Despite the wary looks he'd gotten from John and despite both of Hermione's parents sitting across from them, Draco cupped Hermione's cheeks in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. Nothing could be better, Draco thought. Nothing._

* * *

Coming out of his reverie, Draco felt Hermione stir beside him. She turned, still asleep, and faced him instead of facing away. She sighed in her sleep and her lips quirked upward in a smile, which in turn caused Draco to smile, as well. He gently placed his pointer finger on her cheek and traced down to her lips, feeling the smoothness of her skin and feeling the warmth of her blood beneath it. It was as if her body, her warmth, her skin was designed to match his. It was as if they were two different puzzle pieces, and though it had taken them awhile, they connected to each other. It was as if they were made to respond to each other. They were what the other needed.

Draco placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead, and instinctively, she curled into his chest, still deep in her sleep.

"Draco," she murmured into his chest.

Draco felt his heart tighten as he stared at the witch curled in his arms. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and he'd only _really_ known her for a few months. But it didn't matter—not to him—not anymore. He could've known her for twenty years, twenty minutes, or even twenty seconds. He wanted her.

Draco pulled her closer to him and thanked whatever higher power that was out there that Hermione had given him a chance. He might not be worth much, but at least to her, he was worth something, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Draco sat at the kitchen table in the Granger's kitchen. Hermione had just left to meet with Bradley, and though she was still wearing the necklace that Draco had gotten her, he had an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He barely touched his breakfast, and whenever he thought of Bradley looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes, he felt ill. He didn't to share. He'd never share her.

Draco heard footsteps in the hallway and into the kitchen walked John Granger. He eyed Draco warily, as if he had never seen him before in his life.

"Good morning, Mr. Granger," Draco said politely, moving to stand.

John tipped his head. "Morning. Draco, would you mind if you and I had a chat? Now that we finally have a moment alone, I feel as though there's a few things I need to say to you."

Eyes widening, Draco felt his stomach clench with nerves. "Um…sure. Of course, Mr. Granger."

"Great. Let's go to my office."

Draco followed helplessly, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter whatsoever. Though Draco didn't know exactly what John was going to say to him, he knew that the only thing the conversation could possibly revolve around was Hermione.

John stepped into his office, Draco trailing, and nodded to a sofa across from his mahogany desk. The room, Draco noticed, was painted a beige color, with wooden bookshelves and hardwood, stained floors. Everything in the room was a shade of brown and screamed seriousness.

If Draco was in the joking mood, he would've told John that he reminded him of he and Hermione's teacher, Severus Snape—all seriousness, no foolishness.

The all seriousness and no foolishness was what held Draco's tongue. That, and his nerves that had fluttered to the base of his throat.

Once John had gotten comfortable in his own chair—brown leather—he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in here, Draco."

Draco gulped. "I have a few guesses, sir."

John raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Draco attempted to smile, but he could barely raise his lips. "Well, sir, the only logical reasoning you'd be remotely interested in talking to me is because of Hermione."

John chuckled. "There could be plenty of other reasons, Draco, but you're right. Hermione is my main concern. I don't want prying ears—Jean—to hear this. She thinks the world of you already, my loving wife. She's upstairs reading a novel that I got her for Christmas, and much like Hermione, when Jean gets lost in a book…It's safe to say she'll be lost in her own world for awhile."

Draco's throat felt dry. He simply nodded.

"Draco, I haven't meant to seem crass these past few days, but it's hard for me to be accepting toward a young man who has been vicious to my daughter for the past six years."

Immediately, Draco hung his head in shame.

"You should know that Hermione doesn't say terrible things about you. The only somewhat cruel thing she's ever said about you is that you're a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. And even then she didn't go into specifics."

"Sir—"

John shook his head. "Please. Let me finish. She doesn't say terrible things about you, but whenever we've asked her about school, about Hogwarts, and about how others treat her, she always cries whenever your name comes up. She used to say you called her terrible names for being born to Muggles. Apparently, because no one else in the family has an inkling of magic, you've always deemed her unworthy, and it breaks my heart to see my only daughter upset. It breaks my goddamn heart, Draco.

"So it has been hard on me to know that the young man that has caused my Hermione so much misery for the past six years has shown up at my house, unannounced, and his in a weird sort of relationship with my daughter. And I'm not prying. I don't know what exactly is going on between you and Hermione. Jean is much more enthusiastic about the particulars, but what I'm concerned about is Hermione's heart. You see, Draco, she's always had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, and because I'm only going on what Hermione has said in the past, I don't quite trust you. How am I supposed to trust the young man who has caused my Hermione so much pain for the past six years?"

John took a deep breath and sighed. "It's hard on a father to let his little girl grow up. It's hard to know that a father's little girl is reaching the stage in her life where the first man she relies on isn't him.

"Draco, I'm not asking you to profess your love for my daughter and ask for her hand in marriage. In fact, I'd probably beat you to a bloody pulp if you did that right now. She's still young. I just need some reassurance that she means something to you. Something, anything. Because if she doesn't, I'm going to ask you to leave her alone. She's much too good to be treated with disrespect."

Draco held his face in his hands. He rubbed his hands over his mouth, processing everything that John had said.

Hermione told her parents about Draco, and though she never said anything blatantly terrible, they knew that he'd treated her awfully for years. Even worse, he'd made her cry on multiple occasions.

John was right. How was he supposed to trust Draco? Draco had done nothing to prove himself worthy of his daughter, and yet, he barged into the Granger's house, unwelcome, and made himself at home without realizing just what he'd done to their daughter for years.

"Mr. Granger," Draco began. "I'll be the first to admit that I bullied your daughter for years. I've been raised as a Pureblood—meaning that both my mother and father are a witch and wizard respectively. All my life, they've instilled a blood elitist view into my mind, and it wasn't until this year that I've realized it's a bunch of crap.

"I don't want to discuss the nature of mine and Hermione's relationship. I believe that is between the two of us. But I will tell you this. This year, I've gotten to know Hermione on a personal level, and I can honestly say that because of her, I don't believe in the same things as my parents and other Purebloods. She's changed me, sir. I know that sounds cliché and it sounds like all the things you want to hear, but it's true. She's my happiness.

"You're right. You can't trust me, but I want to prove to you that you can. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually. And Mr. Granger, your daughter means so much to me that I could be violently ill just thinking about her being out with another man right now."

John chuckled. "I used to be that way with Jean. She was friends with many young men when we had just started dating, and occasionally, she'd visit with them. It drove me insane, but you see who got her in the end."

"Do you know anything about that Bradley kid? Does he like Hermione?"

John shrugged. "He was Hermione's best friend from the time she started school until she went to Hogwarts. They were inseparable. I've always figured that Bradley had a crush on Hermione. But do I think Hermione reciprocates those feelings? Not even one percent. Based on her interactions with you, I can say that Hermione would never even consider Bradley as an option."

Draco felt relief course through his veins, though it didn't make him feel calmer that Hermione's father though Bradley had more than friendship on his mind.

John cleared his throat once more. "Draco, I feel better after this conversation. I'm just so protective of Hermione. She's the light of my life, and I don't want to see her hurt. I hate to do this, but promise me something. Promise me you won't hurt her."

Draco's eyes widened.

Could he promise that?

Draco thought of the Dark Mark forever engrained on his arm. He thought of his Pureblood, blood elitist parents, his Slytherin housemates, his duty to kill Albus Dumbledore, and all the lies that he'd already told Hermione—his lies by omission. He thought of the times in the future when he'd have to betray her, and the times in the future when he knew that he would have to lie even further.

Could he promise that? Truthfully, no, he couldn't. Draco wasn't naïve enough to think that he would never hurt Hermione.

However, he never wanted to hurt her. He couldn't fathom seeing her hurt again because of something he did, even though he knew the day was swiftly approaching.

So even though Draco knew he couldn't promise John Granger that he'd never hurt his daughter, he said the only thing that he could think to say. It was the answer that he wished he could give, and prayed to whatever higher power out there that somehow it would come true.

"I promise, Mr. Granger. I won't hurt Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N: God I love Draco. Isn't he the best?**

 **I'm also getting into reading other people's fanfictions more and more, so if you have a request, please let me know in comments! I love the DM/HG ship and the SS/HG ship, primarily. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a bit - sorry about that. Life is weird.**

 **The last chapter didn't get that much response - I'm not sure if you guys didn't like it or what happened. *Tears***

 **This chapter is a bit long, but we get some Dramione interaction.**

 **Also, I'm fully aware Dumbledore was killed on June 30th in HBP, but for my story, his death date is set for April 30. I just feel like April fits my story better. My story, my rules.**

 **Here's chapter 18! Hopefully chapter 19 will be up on November 19th. That's a special day for me. Can anyone guess why? ;)**

 **Review!**

* * *

Hermione kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other hand fingered her necklace from Draco that he'd presented to her the day before. Ever since she opened the gift and Draco's smooth fingers placed the necklace around her neck, Hermione hadn't stopped smiling. It felt like a disease, her happiness—almost infectious. She kept repeating the engraved words over and over again in her mind, like a broken record. Instead of the sound becoming annoying—the constant repeating of the same syllables, the same four words—the sound was blissful.

 _You are my happiness._

Four words, when standing apart, have no significant meaning to Hermione. They are just that—words. String them together in one sentence, however, and have them delivered from Draco Malfoy, the boy she'd not only shared her body and a bed with since September, but also her heart, those words were practically everything.

 _You are my happiness._

Hermione pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop, still smiling about Draco. When she walked into the building, she heard her name being called.

"Hermione!" Bradley cheered with a wave. He was sitting where Hermione and Draco had been sitting a few days before.

Bradley stood and enveloped Hermione in a hug when she reached the table. "How are you?"

"Great. How was your Christmas, Bradley?"

Bradley's smile reached his eyes. "Good, good. My parents say hello, of course. How was yours? Did your parents spoil you with gifts like always?"

Hermione laughed. "I am not spoiled, thank you very much! I prefer to say that I'm genuinely loved!"

A waitress approached the table. Hermione ordered a cappuccino and a banana nut muffin while Bradley ordered hot tea with skim milk and scones.

Hermione took the opportunity to study Bradley while he was ordering. He'd matured significantly since she saw him over the summer. He'd gained muscle from competing on the track team. His frame was no longer gangly and thin, but rather stocky from the bulk of muscles. His dirty blonde hair had grown a bit and framed his face nicely. His green eyes glistened as he spoke, and though it was winter, his skin had a natural tan that made Hermione a bit jealous. Bradley's smile reached his eyes, and whenever Hermione spoke, he looked directly into her eyes. He was different, yet exactly the same.

Finally, their drinks and food arrived. Bradley took a sip of his tea and asked, "How is that boarding school of yours?"

Hermione had never told Bradley of Hogwarts and the fact that she was a witch. Not only were Muggles not to know unless absolutely necessary, but she didn't want to complicate her friendship with Bradley. Things were complicated enough at Hogwarts and within the wizarding world. Telling Bradley would strain their relationship, she was certain, and while she was living in the Muggle world, she wanted things to be as relatively normal as possible.

She nodded. "Good. I'm still the top of my class, of course."

Bradley chuckled. "Of course. Miss Hermione Granger, always been the know-it-all."

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "That's why we're friends, of course. It's irresistible."

"Indeed, it is, I must say. And Harry and Ron? How are they?"

"Harry is good. A bit stressed at the moment. He and Ron's sister, Ginny, have formed a relationship, and Ron just got out of a strange relationship with a complete airhead. Of course, they're still relying on me for help with all their schoolwork, and Ron continues to irritate me into oblivion. But they're the same as always. I love them to death."

Bradley picked at one of his scones nervously. "And I'm guessing that you no longer have romantic feelings for Ron?"

Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She'd written Bradley about her feelings for Ron earlier in the semester, but she'd never bothered to reply with how things had fizzled out between them.

She shook her head. "No, not anymore. We're just better as friends. I think we both know that, truthfully."

Bradley nodded. "I only say that because of the boy you were here with the other day."

Hermione cast her eyes away from Bradley and bit her lip. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

Nothing was said for a few moments. The silence between them was thick, and Hermione squirmed in her seat. For the first time in her life, in the presence of Bradley, she was uncomfortable.

"Hermione," Bradley began tentatively. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but that's the same Draco Malfoy that you've told me about for the past six years, right?"

"Right."

"Hermione…"

"I know, Bradley. I know."

"What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time.

Hermione took a long chug of her cappuccino and ate half of her muffin before relaying the story. Though she omitted the details that would reveal the wizarding world, she told the entire story. She told him about their meeting after her becoming upset with Ron and Lavender. She told him about his proposition and her acceptance. She told about their secret meetings and their spontaneous sex sessions. She told him the sweet things he said to her and the things that made her want to punch his face as she had in third year. She told him about how they stayed in bed together after sex and he held her the entire night. She told him about how he surprised her at her house over the break and the Christmas present he'd given her. She told him about the present her mom had given Draco. She told him everything.

Bradley's attention never faltered throughout her story. In fact, during the middle, he grabbed her hand across the table and held it tightly, silently expressing his support.

They didn't speak after she finished. He continued to hold her hand, rubbing slow circles, as if saying that everything was going to be okay.

"You love him," Bradley finally said. It wasn't a question.

Hermione immediately burst into tears.

"Oh, Hermione, no! Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Hermione snatched her hand away from Bradley and covered her face. "It's not you," she sniffled.

"Hermione, do you love him?"

Hermione uncovered her face. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I could love him one day."

"But not yet?"

"It's so soon, Bradley. Not that it matters. But it's so soon. And besides, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same about me. If anything, I'm way more attached than he is."

Bradley scoffed. "Based off that necklace I'd say you're wrong. In fact, he seems like the attached one."

"I don't know, Bradley. When we're alone, it's as if no one else in the world exists. But when we're around others, we're enemies. It's exhausting."

"Do you want other people to know? Like Harry and Ron?"

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no! Never! That's the thing—if they found out, our friendship would be ruined, I'm sure."

Bradley's face softened in sympathy. "Is it worth it then to risk your friendship with Harry and Ron over a guy who might not be there tomorrow? Or the next day?"

"Probably not," Hermione sighed. Her eyes watered once more. "I ask myself the same question almost every day, Bradley. It's terrible having to sneak around and conceal my feelings. I'm lying every single day."

Bradley finished drinking his tea. His eyes were distant for a moment before returning to Hermione's. "Do you think it's possible that you'll end up together? Do you think you and Draco have a chance?"

Hermione immediately shook her head. "No," she whispered, staring down at the mug between her hands. She felt tears brim the edges of her eyes once more. "No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"It's…complicated. His family would never approve of me." Hermione noticed another question forming from Bradley. She held up a hand to stop him. "Please, don't ask. I just know. Draco has teased me for six years, and I don't want to get into the specifics of it, but just now that his family will never approve. I'm not, and never will be, good enough for the Malfoys."

Bradley reached across the table again and took one of Hermione's hands. "Then why stay with him, Hermione?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Bradley chuckled. "Right. Stupid question. Okay, answer this then. How does Draco make you feel?"

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes he really pisses me off. He challenges me. He makes me think. He makes my blood boil. He surprises me. He doesn't bend whenever I snap my fingers. He pushes me when I push him. But, he understands me. He's just as intelligent as I am, and I never have to explain anything to him. He doesn't ask for help with homework. He doesn't try to copy my answers. When we're alone, I feel as if I'm the only girl in the world. He makes my heart beat faster whenever he smirks at me. And though in front of others he's a total prat, behind closed doors, he's truly sweet. He makes me happy, Bradley."

Bradley gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "I thought so. That answers my question then. You stay with Draco because life without him, at this point, wouldn't be a life worth living."

"That's why you're my best friend, Bradley. You get me. Oh, and by the way, Draco was completely jealous of you. We got into a bit of an argument, actually."

Bradley's eyes widened. "Really? Why would he be jealous of me?"

Hermione laughed. "He thought you were my boyfriend from back home that I'd kept a secret."

Bradley rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about you in that way before because I have, but we're best friends, Hermione. Did you tell Draco that? That we're best friends?"

"You've thought of me like that?" Hermione blurted. "When? Why? How?"

"Easy, Hermione!" Bradley laughed. "It's not like I've been lusting after you. I've just asked myself what it would be like if we were together. Then you began talking and talking and talking about some book you'd read or some fact you remembered and I decided that it was best if we remained friends. Poor Draco, his head must hurt after hearing you talk for so long."

Hermione stuck out her tongue. "If we weren't friends, I'd punch you in the face."

"Seriously, Hermione. Does Draco know we're only friends?"

"Of course he does. Do you think I would've come today if he wouldn't have believed that?"

"True," Bradley smiled.

They continued talking for another hour, and by the time they finally finished catching up, it was nearing 3:00. Hermione hugged Bradley once more and promised to write him more often while she was at school. She watched Bradley drive away before stepping into her car. After their conversation about Draco, she wasn't in the mood to head come quite yet. Everything she'd admitted to Bradley had her mind in complete disarray.

She'd told Bradley she could see herself falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Which was true. The way Draco made her feel, she often questioned if she wasn't beginning to fall for him. But the rational part of her brain told her it was much too soon, and there was still plenty that she didn't know about Draco.

Hermione didn't drive. She stayed put in the parking lot, thinking. Draco's family would never accept Hermione—that she was absolutely sure of. She was, to be frank, a Mudblood, and she knew that while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were alive, Draco would never be allowed to be seen in public with Hermione. If Lucius Malfoy found out that he was spending the holidays with her, he'd probably murder Draco with his own hands. The thought sent chills down Hermione's spine.

As much as she enjoyed talking with Bradley, she missed Harry and Ron. She missed how uncomplicated their lives used to be, even though their lives had always been complicated. It seemed like every year that things spiraled further into hell, and there was nothing that the three of them could do to slow things down.

Someday, she knew that Harry and Ron would find out about she and Draco, and she knew that it would tear apart their friendship. Harry and Ron hated Draco, and if they discovered that she'd been sleeping with him during their sixth year, they'd accuse her of "fraternizing with the enemy", as Ron had said during their fourth year.

Hermione sighed. She stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut and walked across the street to the bookstore that she and Draco had gone to the other day. She didn't dare go upstairs to the place they'd had sex. Instead, she pulled out a few of her favorite books from her childhood and sat in a corner, needing to calm her overactive mind. She needed to focus her attention on something other than Draco Malfoy. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 4:00. She'd give herself on hour. In one hour, she'd go back home.

* * *

It was nearing 6:00, and Draco was nervous.

An hour ago, he began to pace in the Granger's living room in front of the fireplace. He'd seen Jean sporadically throughout the day—John was right. She was just like Hermione. Whenever she got lost in a book, it was practically impossible to drag her back to the real world. John had spent the majority of the day in his office. Draco, on the other hand, had taken to worrying about Hermione.

She had coffee with Bradley at noon. He figured she'd be home by now.

Draco knew he shouldn't worry. Hermione was the top of their class. She was an incredibly capable witch who could get herself out of any trouble. But that didn't stop Draco's heart from racing and his mind imagining a ton of scenarios and his body from pacing back and forth, back and forth.

What if Bradley had done something? What if he'd done something… _sexually_ to her? Draco couldn't fathom the thought. His eyes burned with red streaks whenever he thought of Bradley harming Hermione. _His_ Hermione.

During the time that Hermione had been gone, he thought about the conversation between he and John. Merlin knew that he'd never, ever want to hurt Hermione, though he'd been doing just that for the past six years. But now that there was something… _more…_ between them, Draco didn't want to think of Hermione crying over the things that came out of his mouth maliciously. He'd seen her crying a few days ago over what he'd said. It was a sight that Draco never wanted to see again.

But Draco was a smart young man. He knew that he was going to hurt Hermione again. He might not hurt her for a few months, but on April 30, he knew that he was going to completely shatter Hermione's world by killing Albus Dumbledore.

Thankfully, the Dark Mark hadn't burned on his arm at all during the Christmas season, and he didn't have to make up some worthless excuse of his absence. Apparently, the Dark Lord was being rather gracious this month.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. He needed Hermione here with him. He was beginning to realize that without her next to him, he couldn't properly function. Draco had never, ever wanted to become that reliant on someone else. In fact, he'd done everything in his power to resist the comfort of someone else, but there was something different about Hermione to him. Hermione listened. Hermione understood.

But really, she only understood the things Draco allowed himself to reveal to her. If she knew about his Dark Mark, about his mission from the Dark Lord, it would be over between them.

Draco knew he was being selfish by keeping her company. He knew he was being selfish by keeping his mission and the Mark a secret. Draco ignored the rational part of his mind that was begging him to tell her the truth. He was willing to spare the truth from Hermione if it meant that they could be happy together, just for a few more months.

Draco looked toward the clock again set on the center of the mantle above the fireplace. It was now 7:00.

Draco was beyond worried. He stood from the couch and rushed to John's office. The door was slightly ajar, and Draco rasped on the door lightly.

"Come in," John called.

Draco opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr. Granger, sir, Hermione has been gone for some time, and I'm a bit worried about her. Do you think something happened?"

John looked up from the papers set in front of him. "Hermione told us earlier today that she planned to spend most of the day gone. I'm sure she and Bradley are spending time catching up."

This did nothing to calm Draco's nerves.

"Are you okay, son?" John asked.

Draco shook his head. "I've never been worried about someone before."

John flashed him a knowing smile. "It's not easy. It never gets easy, trust me. Nevertheless, I trust Hermione. She's always been very careful. Besides, she has her wand on her, I'm sure. But if you are really worried, I won't stop you from checking up on her."

Draco nodded and began to step out of the room. Before he could though, John said his name. Draco turned back around.

"It's obvious you care for her. I'm glad she has someone like you in her life."

* * *

Draco rushed into his coat and gloves before leaving the house. He knew Apparition was the only way for him to travel, but first he had to rationalize where Hermione would go. There were so many places in her Muggle world that she knew of that Draco could only dream of. He'd been secluded to the wizarding world and didn't know anything about life outside of it. Draco decided to Apparate to the secluded alley a few blocks down from the coffee shop that Hermione was meeting Bradley at. He would go from there.

With a crack, Draco was gone and arrived in the alley a second later. He practically ran down the street to the coffee shop and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar car in the parking lot. He raced inside, but to his disappointment, Hermione wasn't inside.

Frowning, Draco went back outside. He walked over to her car and peered inside, but she wasn't in there either. Not that Draco really figured she would be, but he needed to be sure.

Draco could've ripped his perfect white blond hair out. Where _the fuck_ was she? His heart was pounding furiously. He needed to find her. Protect her. Keep her safe forever.

Draco raised his eyes and instantly, everything clicked. He was facing the bookstore.

He knew that was where she was.

He sprinted across the street and was inside so quickly that he was surprised he didn't Apparate. When he opened the door, the attendant at the front desk smiled at him. She appeared to be in her late twenties, with black hair well past her shoulders and black rimmed glasses. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

"May I help you?" She asked, standing.

"I'm looking for someone. I don't know if she's here or not. She's a bit shorter than me, with brown hair that's really curly, almost bushy. Brown eyes. I know this isn't much to go on. Her name is Hermione." Draco was rambling. He couldn't help it.

The attendant, whose nametag read Valerie, smiled. "Hermione. Yes, I know her quite well. She's been in here for a few hours now. Come on, I'll take you to where I last saw her."

Draco felt like collapsing on the floor. Hermione was there. Hermione was safe.

Valerie led him toward the back of the store where Hermione was sitting in a large, yellow beanbag chair on the floor with four books stacked in her lap and a book in her hands. She didn't look up at their footsteps. Like her mother, she was lost in her own world.

"Thank you, Valerie," Draco said before stepping toward Hermione.

Draco heard Valerie's footsteps retreating. He knelt down beside Hermione.

"Hermione," he said, touching her forearm.

She jumped, but her eyes widened when she saw him. "Oh, Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You've been gone for so long."

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I only meant to stay here for an hour, but I got caught up in the books. I'm sorry—I just needed some time to myself."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Did something happen?"

Hermione winced.

"Hermione…" Draco warned.

"Nothing happened."

"Did Bradley hurt you?" Draco asked. He could already feel the anger coiling inside him.

Hermione gasped. "No, no, no! Of course not, Draco. Bradley wouldn't hurt me. We just…we talked a lot and I needed to think. I needed to clear my mind."

Draco nodded. "You talked about me, didn't you?"

A guilty smile formed on Hermione's face, confirming Draco's suspicion.

"He recognized my name the other day when we met. Why, Hermione? What does he know?"

Hermione pushed the books aside and faced Draco. "He doesn't know about the wizarding world, if that's what you're thinking. I've kept him completely in the dark about that. He thinks I'm at a prestigious boarding school."

Draco shook his head. "That's not what I was wondering. What does—did—he know about me? Before today?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't meet his eyes. "He knows that you're the boy who bullied me for the first five years at school. He knows everything you've said to me. Everything you've done to me. He knows it all. And now, he knows everything about our relationship, too."

Draco sneered. "Great."

"Draco, don't be angry. It's not like I wanted to tell Bradley everything, but he questioned me, and I figured it was easier to tell the truth than to lie any more than I already am!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and held them in his. "Hermione, I'm not mad that you told him about us. In fact, I knew that would happen today. I just don't like it that everyone seems to know how badly I treated you. It makes me sick to know that I caused you so much pain."

"Draco, it's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but it is okay. People change. You've changed. Anyone can see that. Especially me, and that's all that matters."

Draco cupped Hermione's cheek with his hand. "I know. It's just hard sometimes."

"It's hard for me, too, honestly. Sometimes, I'm afraid that all of this is going to be a cruel joke. I'm not quite prepared for the punch line."

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead delicately. "I promise this isn't a joke. I couldn't joke about my feelings, Hermione. Not about something like this."

Hermione nodded. "It's hard lying to everyone, you know? I know it's necessary, but it's hard."

Draco didn't know what to say.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Draco. I'm just saying how I feel."

"Then know this, Hermione," Draco said, standing and offering his hands to Hermione so she could stand as well. When she did, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips softly. "This isn't a joke. I wish we could have a normal relationship without the sneaking around and the lying and the secrets. But right now, I think this is necessary. If you ever feel as if it's too much, let me know. I don't want for you to be unhappy."

Hermione laughed. "But don't you see, Draco? When you're not around, I'm miserable from thinking about you, wondering where you are, how you're doing. The sneaking around and lying is hard, but my life would be a lot more difficult without you in it."

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's face and pulled her into a kiss. His lips caressed hers, and she allowed him to briefly slip his tongue inside, teasing her own tongue and grazing her jaw.

When they broke apart, Draco touched the necklace he'd given Hermione.

She sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to leave this at home, right?"

"No," Draco blurted. "No, don't. Wear it at Hogwarts. Even if we have to be a secret, this is just a little something that lets me know you're happy. Even if we can't speak aloud about how we feel, if I see you wearing this, I'll know."

Hermione pulled him into another warm kiss, letting Draco know that she agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I said I was going to wait until the 19th, but I just can't!**

 **Some of you guessed it correctly, but yes. This Thursday, November 19th, is my birthday! Whooo! Give me tons of presents in reviews. ;)**

 **Some of you are going to hate me for this chapter, I already know. However, it had to be done, especially for next chapter. Next chapter is going to be EPIC.**

 **Enjoy, review, and have a great day/night, depending on where you are in the world. And if any of my readers are from France, my deepest condolences are with you during this time. As an American, I know how you feel in the face of terrorism, and just know, that we as Americans stand by you.**

 **When I reach 400 reviews, I will be writing a lemony-goodness one-shot! I have a poll open on my profile page so you guys can vote on the pairing. I believe there are 6 options. Whoever is the lucky 400th reviewer will get to pick the situation I write about! Good luck to all of you, and make sure you review so you can be the lucky 400!**

* * *

Hermione sat in a compartment with Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, drowning in their constant chatter about their Christmas break, the presents they received, and all the food Mrs. Weasley made. Hermione listened, halfheartedly, missing a certain white blonde headed boy with grey eyes staring into her own.

Soon, though, the talk wandered to the horcruxes, and Hermione abandoned all thoughts of Draco.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I know Dumbledore told you about horcruxes at the beginning of the year, but we're no closer to figuring out anything at all."

Harry nodded. "I know, Hermione, I know. All I know is that I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary and Dumbledore destroyed the ring. I don't know how many there are, and if Dumbledore has any idea, he hasn't told me."

"It's strange, mate," Ron said. "Dumbledore seems omniscient, almost, and yet, he doesn't have the slightest clue how to bring down the darkest wizard of all time. Strange, don't you think?"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Ron, the prophecy said that Harry must be the one to defeat Voldemort. Besides, even if Harry wasn't the chosen one—" Hermione paused due to Harry's wince at her words. "Sorry, Harry, but you and I both know it's true. You are the chosen one. Anyway, even if Harry wasn't the chosen one, don't you think if Dumbledore knew how to defeat Voldemort, he would've done so years ago. Dumbledore wouldn't place that burden on us if he could help it."

"Hermione's right," Harry agreed. "I haven't been working hard enough. I need to work harder. Hermione, I know that you take your studies very seriously, and Ron and I have been spending way too much time playing Quidditch, and I've been spending the majority of my time with Ginny or thinking about Ginny, but we need to work together this semester. We need to really work to figure out how to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore believes that by destroying these horcruxes, we'll destroy Voldemort. We just need to figure out how many there are, what they are, find them, and destroy them."

Hermione and Ron nodded, slowly, knowing that it was going to be easier said than done.

"Maybe we should talk to the ghosts," Hermione said suddenly. "Think about it. Besides Dumbledore and Slughorn, they're probably the only ones that knew Tom Riddle as a Hogwarts student. Perhaps they overheard something then. Perhaps they could help us piece together the puzzle!"

Harry smiled. "Hermione, you're brilliant. Brilliant, Hermione, absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione's face lit up, as she delved into the plans for when they returned back to Hogwarts, such as who would talk to which ghost, when, and what questions to ask them. It was first decided that Hermione would speak to the Grey Lady the following Saturday, which was a Hogsmeade Saturday. Harry would speak to Nearly Headless Nick sometime before then, and Ron would speak to Professor Binns. After that, they would team up again and plan further.

After their discussion, the boys bought some candy from the trolley cart, and Hermione decided to walk around the train a bit to stretch her legs. The boys ensured her they'd buy her a chocolate frog and some jelly slugs, and Hermione smiled in return. As she walked the length of the train, Hermione's mind wandered from the horcruxes to Draco again, wondering how he was doing. A few days prior, he had left the Granger household and had gone to the Leaky Cauldron to stay before school started again. He said he didn't want to return home and face the wrath of his father. Hermione offered that he could stay until they left for school, but Draco said he needed a few days to himself to prepare his mind. Hermione, although she wanted to argue her case, decided to hold her tongue for once, allowing Draco the space he needed. Hermione didn't want to spend a few days without him, but she knew that she didn't have a claim over Draco. Though they'd never defined what was going on between them, Hermione knew it wasn't defined as a relationship. She couldn't tell Draco what he could and could not do. So, she let him go with a defeated heart and a worried mind.

Hermione found herself walking toward where the Slytherins usually dwelt without even realizing she'd traveled in that direction. Suddenly, she was facing the compartment where Draco sat. Her heart fluttered at his sight, remembering everything that had happened between then over the holidays. However, her heart sunk immediately as soon as she took in the surroundings.

Pansy, the girl who Draco had been with before Hermione, had her head in Draco's lap while Draco was mindlessly running his left hand through her hair. Across from him were Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

She gasped, causing Draco and the other boys to turn their heads in her direction. For a moment, Hermione thought she saw fear pierce Draco's eyes. However, they were back to the coolness that they always were when Slytherins were around only a second later.

"Want something, Mudblood?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, Mudblood, what are you staring at? Have you never seen a guy and a girl being intimate?" Zabini retorted.

Hermione half expected Draco to come to her defense—the part of Hermione that had faith in the Draco that she'd spent the entire holidays with.

However, Draco began laughing with the rest of the boys, still running his hand through Pansy's dark hair. "Get lost, Granger," he said between chuckles. "Purebloods only."

Hermione stood there for a second longer, watching as Draco—her Draco—sat with another witch in his lap, her heart steadily breaking. Seconds later, she ran off, heading toward the ladies' bathroom. She shut herself in a stall and let the tears begin falling, feeling sick, lightheaded, and the need to punch Draco Malfoy in the face, just as she had in third year.

How could he? Why would he? Those were questions she didn't have the answers to, and she couldn't bear ask him the questions.

She cried, and cried, and cried until the train stopped. She knew they were at Hogwarts, finally, and for once in her life, she was dreading being back.

* * *

Draco felt absolutely sick. He was horrified by the expression that Hermione wore whenever she'd come across Pansy's head in his lap. He wasn't even sure why he'd done it, to be honest. Perhaps he was trying to keep up his Slytherin, Death Eater persona. However, he'd be willing to give up every repulsive title in order to have Hermione back, smiling at him and laughing with him and kissing him passionately.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Pansy finally lifted her head from his lap. The others around him began to gather their belongings and exit the compartment.

"You coming, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco remained seated. "I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead without me."

Luckily, Draco spent time with some of the stupidest Slytherins in history—they didn't question his reasons. They simply nodded and continued leaving.

Draco knew he had to find Hermione. He'd watched her run off in the opposite direction from which she came, and he hadn't seen her walk back by. He hadn't taken his eyes off the place she'd been standing, watching him interact with Pansy with horror in her eyes.

He went to search for her, traipsing in the direction she'd left. He checked all the compartments, but she wasn't anywhere. He was beginning to feel frantic when he heard loud sniffles coming from the ladies' bathroom.

"Hermione?" He called. She didn't answer, so Draco pushed open the door, hoping it wasn't another female crying in there. He didn't care to deal with any other crying witch. He only wanted Hermione. His Hermione.

It was her. She was standing in front of a mirror, wiping her eyes with a wet towel. Her face was splotchy and a bit puffy from crying.

Draco's stomach panged with guilt. "Hermione…"

"Don't," Hermione spat. She didn't look at him. She kept her gaze on the mirror.

"Please, Hermione. It didn't mean anything."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh, right. I suppose another girl lying in your lap and you running your hands through her hair are perfectly normal. Excuse me for thinking otherwise."

"Hermione, you know I have no feelings for Pansy!"

Hermione finally turned to look at him. "Do I? How am I supposed to know that, Draco?"

"You know, Hermione!" Draco pleaded. "You know how I feel about you! Think of Christmas!"

Draco watched as more tears fell from Hermione's eyes. He stepped forward, and his heart lurched when Hermione stepped backwards.

"Hermione…"

"Draco, I just don't understand! I thought everything was fine between us. I thought we…you were happy."

"I am! I'm very happy with you!"

"Then tell me why, Draco!"

Draco let his head fall into his hands. "Because I was trying to be a convincing Slytherin…I've thought of nothing but you since I left your house, and I knew that they could be able to tell that something was up if I didn't interact with them like I used to."

"But everyone knows you ended things with Pansy! You haven't had anything to do with her in months! Or maybe you have. Maybe you've been fucking both of us! Maybe that's why you left my house early. So you could go to her."

Draco sneered. "Hermione, you can lie to yourself all you want, but you know that isn't true. You know that Pansy means absolutely nothing to me."

Hermione felt her knees giving out. She leaned against the bathroom sink for support as she slowly slid to the ground.

"Hermione!" Draco rushed forward, slightly catching her as she collapsed on the floor. "Hermione!"

Hermione momentarily allowed herself to breathe in his scent and felt all the emotions of their holiday spent together flooding into her mind.

"I know you have to keep up an image, Draco. I understand that because I have to keep up an image as well. But I'm not flirting with other guys, lying in their laps, letting them stroke my hair. I'm not even acting remotely interested in anyone else. All the time that we spent together over the holiday…I guess I hadn't sorted out my feelings before I came back here. I should've known better. But I guess it just hurt more than anything to see you interacting with someone else…Especially someone you have a history with."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead. He inwardly groaned when she winced at his touch. She pushed herself away from him and stood. Draco wasn't pleased to see that she'd put up a mask—her face was impassive. The fire in her eyes was gone.

Draco stood, too, and with horror, watched as she reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace he'd given her for Christmas.

"Hermione, no…"

She reached forward and took Draco's hand, placing the necklace in the palm of his hand before closing his fingers over it.

"I'm not saying that it's over, Draco, because nothing between us has ever been clearly defined, and even if it was, then I still wouldn't say that it's over. I'm just saying I need some time to sort through things. I need to get the image of you and Pansy out of my head. I need to focus on school and me. Give me time, Draco."

Draco couldn't form words. He gaped at the beautiful witch in front of him, the one who had been laughing with him just a few days before, kissing passionately, cuddling in either her room or the guest room into the late hours of the night, making love at the bookstore. Here was the witch that he had made incredibly happy just days before. Now, here he was, making her cry and return the necklace that he'd given her for Christmas. He felt as though he was withering away.

"Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head. "I still feel the same about you, Draco. I just need some time." She gave him a halfhearted smile then left the bathroom.

Draco held the necklace tightly in his hand and sank to the floor. He moaned and forced the tears to stay in his eyes.

"What have I done?" He whispered, cradling his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, dazedly toying with her pudding as the rest of the Gryffindors chowed down on their food. The Welcome Back feast had always been one of Hermione's favorite parts of Hogwarts, but tonight, she felt like doing anything but celebrating.

Harry and Ron seemed oblivious to their best friend lost in thought, and for once, Hermione was grateful for their inability to pay attention to their surroundings.

Had she been too hard on Draco on the train? Had she demanded too much of him? Had she made a mistake by wanting to allow herself some time to think about what all was occurring between them? Had she?

She half agreed with herself on the train. Draco had allowed another girl to lie in his lap while he stroked her hair—something that he did for Hermione after sex. Hermione was hurt, confused, and angry—mostly hurt, though. She felt betrayed, though nothing was definite between her and Draco. She felt her pride significantly injured at the sight of the two, especially since the two were former lovers.

She tried not to imagine Draco leaving her house early to meet up with Pansy, but what was she to think? She closed her eyes and felt the need to vomit, though she hadn't eaten anything since that morning's breakfast with her parents. She wouldn't allow herself to glance at Draco. She knew she needed to be strong, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was jump into bed and cry.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, gripping the necklace Hermione had returned to him tightly in his palm. He was hurt, angry, confused, and ashamed. Why had he even allowed Pansy to get close to him? He'd hurt Hermione, and now he didn't know if she'd come back.

Pansy had tried to speak with him in the castle, but Draco pushed her out of the way. He would never speak to her again if it would bring Hermione back. He would change. He'd abandon his bigoted Pureblood parents and the Dark Lord for her. He'd run away with Hermione and forget his mission on April 30th. He'd forget Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. He'd forget about Potter and Weasley and everyone else in the goddamn castle if Hermione would allow him another chance.

He knew he didn't deserve another chance, though. Hermione was so forgiving, and Draco knew that he never deserved the kindness she gave him. But even still, he still wanted her forgiveness more than anything else.

He sighed, pushing his mashed potatoes and corn around on his plate. He couldn't eat. He felt the need to vomit, though he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning at the Leaky Cauldron.

All he wanted to do was beg for Hermione's forgiveness, but until then, he gripped the necklace in his palm, desiring to place it back around her neck where it belonged.

* * *

Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed a pair of eyes wandering back and forth between the two. Neither noticed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher watched the actions of his two smartest students, pushing around their food, refusing to glance up from their dinners, and sullenly look as though someone had given them both the worst news in the world. No one noticed as Professor Snape finally pieced together what he'd been suspecting for months.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron back to Gryffindor Tower. She still hadn't spoken, but she watched as Draco trotted before her with the other Slytherins.

Just as she was about to turn to Harry and reconfirm their plans to talk to the ghosts, a deep, silky voice called her name.

"Miss Granger," drawled Professor Snape. He had a look in his eye that Hermione couldn't quite place, but she knew it couldn't mean good news. "May I have a word?"

Hermione glanced back at her two best friends, applying a brave face, but feeling nothing but fear as she followed her teacher to his office in the dungeons. She didn't know what their meeting could possibly be about, but she prayed to whatever gods there were that it wasn't about the white-blond headed Slytherin that she cared so much for. She prayed it wasn't about the Slytherin whose heart she had probably broken mere hours before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, it has been almost a month! I'm so sorry.**

 **First of all, thank you for all the wonderful birthday wishes. It made my heart truly happy, and 22 has never felt so good! Secondly, thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. It was amazing! Third, my semester of college is over! I finished with all A's and I still have a 4.0. I have one semester of college left, and if I keep my 4.0 GPA (which I've had for seven semesters and all of college), I'll graduate Summa Cum Laude and with highest honors and university honors. Then I'll have time to really, really write!**

 **This chapter is epic, I will not lie. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy reading it. I look forward to your reviews. I'll be going on a mini-vacation tomorrow, but I will be back the following day. Your reviews will make the highlight of the road trip.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Snape slammed his office door behind them as they entered. Hermione jumped at the racket, to which Professor Snape flashed his signature smirk, causing Hermione's blood to pump nervously through her veins. She had an idea as to why he'd asked her to accompany him to his office, but she was quaking in her shoes thinking of the conversation she'd be having with the former Potions Master and current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Sir," Hermione uttered once he was sitting behind his desk. He motioned with his hands for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She sat willingly—anything to get her off her quivering legs. "The Defense classroom isn't in the dungeons. Why is your office still in the dungeons?"

Professor Snape smirked once again, and Hermione couldn't tell whether it was from amusement or whether it was foreshadowing a verbal assault. "Miss Granger, though it is undoubtedly none of your business, my personal chambers happen to be in the dungeons, and though I could've taken the chambers connected to the Defense classroom, I have been living in these chambers for almost twenty years. I see no reason to switch now that Dumbledore has finally given me the job that I've been after since my teaching career began."

Hermione gulped nervously, nodding her head to his answer. Truthfully, she'd been expecting verbal abuse and didn't exactly have the right mindset to respond to his answer. She was too focused on what was to come.

Snape breathed in deeply, exhaling through his hooked nose. "Miss Granger, do you know why I've asked you to my office tonight?"

Though Hermione had half a mind to tell her what she expected, she shook her head. "No, sir. I do not."

"Very well, then. I'll get straight to the point. Miss Granger, please enlighten me as to what is occurring between you and Mister Malfoy."

Hermione felt as though a knife had been plummeted into her heart. Her breath hitched uncharacteristically, and she felt sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Though she'd been expecting it from Professor Snape, it still came as a shock to hear it come from Snape's mouth—the teacher that she, Ron, and Harry and seemingly either feared or loathed since they all started Hogwarts six years ago.

Hermione shook her head, preparing to defend herself in any possible form. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, sir."

Snape chuckled darkly. "Do not lie to me, Miss Granger. You are an intelligent young woman and it does not become you to lie to me. I can see directly through it. So, I will ask you again, and this time, it would behoove you to answer me honestly. What is going on between yourself and Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione looked away from the black coals of Snape's eyes, unable to stare into the eyes that knew exactly what was going on between her and Draco. She shook her head and bit her lip, staring off to the left instead of at her professor. "It's complicated," she finally muttered.

She heard Snape exhale sharply, but for a few minutes, he did not offer any words. Her heart pounded at the unknown, and she wondered exactly what he knew about her and Draco's relationship—or lack of one, at this point.

Finally, Snape cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, most things in today's time are complicated."

A tear slipped from Hermione's eye. "How long have you known, sir?"

Snape huffed a laugh. "I hardly would say that I knew for certain, Miss Granger, but I've had my suspicions for quite awhile now. It's not often that the secret room in the dungeons is used, and only those who are aware of it would even think to go in there. The only people in this castle that are aware of its existence are myself, Mister Malfoy thanks to his father, and Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. Did he and Dumbledore know what they were doing in that room? Was there a certain way that surveillance could be implemented? Though Hermione had read every book pertaining to the wizarding world, she still had no clue if there was a way to spy on someone in the castle.

Snape interrupted Hermione's thoughts, as if reading her mind. "Not to worry, Miss Granger. Only I am aware that you and Mister Malfoy have frequented that room. I dare say that Dumbledore has been far too preoccupied with your friend Potter to even begin to worry about what happens in the dungeons. And no, I don't know exactly what you have been up to with Mister Malfoy in the room, but remember Miss Granger, I was young once. I know what occurs between witches and wizards of your age."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Are you going to have me expelled now, sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, Miss Granger. I'm not. Though it seems that I am out to get Gryffindor House at every turn, if Hogwarts lost you, I dare say that the school would lose its most intelligent witch, and the fate of Gryffindor's house academic levels would plummet. Not only that, but it is obvious that you are the brains of your Golden Trio. Without you, how would Potter ever begin to defeat the Dark Lord."

Hermione sat still, like a statue, afraid to blink or inhale too noticeably. Instead, she waited for further commentary from her professor.

"So, Miss Granger, please elaborate on the relationship between you and Mister Malfoy. Because he is in my own house, I believe I am in the right of knowing what is occurring between the two of you."

Hermione gulped. "What would you like to know, sir?"

Snape smirked. "Anything you'd like to share, Miss Granger, but please, keep the details of your…encounters…with Mister Malfoy to yourself. I could always perform Legilimency on you, but I'd rather keep my mind free of those images."

Hermione felt like bursting into tears at that very second. She knew Snape was mocking her, but she was determined to remain brave in the face of him. She knew there was no way to protect her relationship with Draco from Snape, but he didn't have to know every detail.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say, sir. I could tell you that he means absolutely nothing to me. I could tell you that it's just for fun. I could tell you that he's simply using me."

"Miss Granger, I don't care about what you could say. I'm looking for the truth. Now, tell me. Is this…thing…between you and Mister Malfoy serious?"

Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head. The images of Draco stroking Pansy's hair on the train flooded her mind. "I thought so," she whispered.

"Thought so?" Snape remarked. "Hmm, interesting. And I'm going to assume that he spent the Christmas holidays with you, is that correct?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost choked. "Please, sir, don't tell anyone!"

"That confirms my suspicions. Relax, Miss Granger. I'm not in the business to spread gossip. What is said tonight between you and me is between the two of us only. No one will ever know."

Hermione gasped. "You're not going to tell Draco that you know?"

Snape raised his left eyebrow. "It's Draco now, is it?"

Once again, Hermione blushed. "Yes, sir. It has been for awhile."

Snape chuckled, to Hermione's surprise. "Now, Miss Granger. When you said earlier that you thought your relationship with Mister Malfoy was serious, what exactly did you mean? Is it not anymore?"

Hermione allowed another tear to slip from her eyes. "It was, sir. I thought it was. But that was until I saw him cuddling with Pansy Parkinson on the Hogwarts Express."

"Are you jealous, Miss Granger?"

Hermione it her lip. "No. Yes. I don't know. Shocked, maybe?"

Snape nodded. "Understandable. Miss Parkinson is a Pureblood and you are a Muggleborn."

A few more tears flowed from Hermione's eyes. Snape was confirming all of her doubts. Draco didn't want her. He only wanted a Pureblood.

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted. "I'm not saying that Mister Malfoy is with Miss Parkinson. Perhaps I'm suggesting that he's merely keeping up appearances. He is the son of a well-known Death Eater and a Pureblood Slytherin. If he's seen in a compromising position, especially with you, his entire life could change. He's under more pressure than you could possibly realize, Miss Granger."

"That's what he said, actually."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"I don't know, sir. It's all very confusing. I'm even more confused now that this conversation has happened. I don't understand, sir. Why are we speaking of this?"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione continued. "I understand, sir. You want me to leave Draco alone. You don't want me, a stupid little Mudblood, to be seen associating with one of your Slytherins."

Snape slammed his hand on his desk. "Miss Granger, a sharp tongue like that will earn you a week's detention with me, scrubbing cauldrons without any gloves. Quit assuming things like a typical little Gryffindor, and for the love of Merlin, don't use that filthy word. Never refer to yourself as that.

"No, Miss Granger, I'm not here to tell you that you shouldn't see Mister Malfoy. I'm not here to separate you. I've called you to my office because I've been watching the two of you for awhile now. I'm very aware of everything that happens in the castle. I've been trained to watch people. It's what I do best, Miss Granger, besides brewing Potions. I notice whenever anything is out of the ordinary. So, of course I've noticed the change between you and Mister Malfoy. I've noticed that whenever you're happy, he's happy. Whenever you're troubled, he's troubled. I've noticed that the secret room in the dungeons has been used more frequently, and I know that while you are supposed to be patrolling the halls, you've been unusually absent. I knew that Mister Malfoy was away from the Manor during the holidays. I've also noticed that Mister Malfoy has stopped spending so much of his time with his fellow Slytherins. So yes, Miss Granger, I've noticed changes in the behaviors of Hogwarts' two finest students. And I've simply put the pieces together, especially after tonight. Both of you seemed quite distraught. You've confirmed the suspicions that I've had for months.

"What am I going to do about it, you ask? Absolutely nothing. I'm not in the business to tell you who you can or cannot see, nor am I in the business in telling Mister Malfoy who he can or cannot see. His family, and other Purebloods, will be quick to tell him to terminate his relationship with you, should they ever find out, but since only I have noticed—me, who is very aware of human interactions—I dare say that no one else has noticed. You and Mister Malfoy have been quite discreet. No, Miss Granger, I'm not going to ask you to terminate your relationship. I'm only going to ask that you keep this conversation, and my knowledge of this relationship's existence, to yourself."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched her nose. "To myself? Why, sir? Why can't Draco know?"

"Fair question, Miss Granger. I'm not in the business to tell you Mister Malfoy's life story, but as you probably know, he is under an incredible amount of pressure from his family. He is a Pureblood wizard in a society where the majority of Pureblood families are avid followers of the Dark Lord. The two of you have been able to keep your relationship discreet, and if he is aware that I know, he will be under even more pressure, not only from his family, but to keep this relationship even more private. Judging by how he has been acting the past few months, I would say that this relationship is serious. If he's under more pressure, he's either going to neglect his responsibilities to his studies or neglect his family altogether, which will only result in isolation for him. If the two of you cut ties, I'm afraid that he will do something he regrets. The only course of action, Miss Granger, is to keep this conversation a secret and to keep things the way they already are. Of course, you will probably be under a bit of stress knowing that I'm aware of you and Mister Malfoy, but you have my word that I will not utter a word to anyone. I will pretend like this conversation never happened."

Hermione didn't have any words. The professor that she and her friends had despised, and also feared, for years was, for once, actually being rather…thoughtful. He was willing to keep his knowledge of her and Draco to himself.

Hermione could only muster, "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded. "That will be all, Miss Granger. You have only fifteen minutes until curfew, so you should leave now to make sure you get back to your dormitory on time. But before you go, let me say this. Mister Malfoy has appeared to be happier than ever these past few months, except for today, which is obvious because the two of you have had a fight. I'm no fool—this happiness must be because of your relationship. And while I cannot understand what it is that is occurring between the two of you, I will say this: if you care for him, like I'm assuming he cares for you, you shouldn't allow anything to come between the two of you. It wouldn't be worth it to allow that kind of relationship to suffer because of dunderheads—both in Gryffindor House and Slytherin House."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, sir. How do you know how to give such advice, sir?"

Snape smirked. "Miss Granger, though I must appear incredibly ancient to you, I am only in my mid-thirties. And while it must seem impossible that I can acquire feelings other than pure hatred, I assure you that I once felt for someone how you feel for Mister Malfoy. But if you utter a word of that to anyone, or any of this conversation for that matter, I will have you serving detention until you graduate from this institution. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Hermione whispered, partly in fear and partly in admiration.

"Good. Now, be off with you, Miss Granger. And remember, not a word to Mister Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and said her goodnights and thank yous, and hurried out of Snape's office and scurried toward Gryffindor Tower, running the conversation between the two of them over and over in her mind. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, and for once, she was okay with that.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, Hermione was still contemplating her conversation with Professor Snape the night before. She kept sneaking glances at Draco, and he appeared as solemn as he did the day before. As much as she wanted to patch things up between them, she knew she was making the right decision to keep things light for a few days, if only to reaffirm her feelings for him, despite his seeming canoodling with Pansy on the train.

Hermione knew that Professor Snape was right. Her relationship with Draco meant something—more than anything had meant in quite awhile. She knew that she shouldn't let anything come between the two of them. She didn't want Draco to suffer. She wanted him, and her, happy, just as they were over the holidays. She just needed time to process things. She was sure Snape would agree with her. Though they didn't discuss it, she knew she was making the right decision. She just knew it.

Across from her, Ron and Harry had their heads low, scanning the pages of a book that had a lot of scribbles in it. She'd never seen them so interested in a book before—especially if she didn't scold them until they forced their heads into a book. She instantly knew that something was amiss. The two of them would never voluntarily spend their free time pondering over the pages of a book—especially at breakfast. Neither of them was touching their filled plates.

"What are you two looking at?" Hermione asked, trying to reach across and grab the book from them.

Harry snapped the book shut. "Hermione, hush. Not here."

Ron looked away and Hermione stared at Harry. "What are you talking about?" She whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. "You know, Hermione." He flashed the cover of the book at her. She shook her head. It was the same copy of her potion's book, except for incredibly more tattered.

"Harry, I know what that book is. Obviously. I have the same one. But why are you and Ron staring at it so intently as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. You two never read voluntarily. And why is there so much writing in it? You know you shouldn't be writing so much in a book!"

Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione as if she were missing something important.

"What?" She snapped. "What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration and shoved the book across the table. "Hermione, you've known about this book for months. Don't act so surprised."

Hermione, confused, opened the book and saw the following: This is the property of the Half-Blood Prince. Interested, she kept perusing the pages, seeing tons of hand-written inscriptions, further instructions how to create the perfect potions, and spells of the Half-Blood Prince's own creation.

Hermione closed to book and gasped, shoving it back at Harry. "Harry! I've never heard of this book before! You shouldn't be using it either! It's cheating. And besides that, it's dangerous! Do you know who this Half-Blood Prince is?"

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ron said before Harry could answer. "We've been talking about this book for months, especially while you were around! How could you not know about it?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry said, "Ron's right, Hermione. We've been speaking of this book since late September. How have you not known? And I don't see what the big deal is. No, I don't know who the Half-Blood Prince is, but the book was left in the Potions classroom, so it was meant for someone to find, and obviously, that someone is me. Is it cheating? I don't think so. It's using the resources to my own advantage. And besides, there are some really cool spells in here. I've been meaning to find out what some of them mean. There's this one, for instance, called Sectumsepmra, and apparently it's for enemies. Perhaps I should use it against some of the Slytherins. Maybe Malfoy?"

At the mention of Draco, Hermione's eyes widened and an inhale got caught in Hermione's throat. "Harry! You can't use the spells in there! They could be dangerous—especially if they're designed for enemies! Promise me you won't use them! Promise!"

Hermione's voice was rising with each word, and to the trio's displeasure, a few of the surrounding students noticed their argument. Harry threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Hermione. Fine. I won't use any of the spells that seem dangerous. But I don't see how you haven't known about this book. You've seemed completely out of it lately, and neither Ron nor I can figure it out. But maybe you should begin to pay more attention to your friends and not whatever your mind is currently focused on."

Harry stood, and reluctantly, so did Ron.

"Harry—"Hermione began.

Harry shook his head. "Later, Hermione. I need some time to think before Defense class. Come on, Ron. Let's get out of here."

Hermione watched in surprise as her two best friends stalked out of the Great Hall. How had she not noticed the two of them pouring their souls into the Potions textbook that Harry found? Had she really truly been that focused on Draco that she wasn't aware of the trouble that Harry and Ron were obviously getting into? Was she becoming less a part of the "Golden Trio" and more a part of Draco?

Most importantly, were Harry and Ron going to follow her advice and stay away from the spells in that book? Or were they going to completely ignore her, as she had been seemingly ignoring them for the past few months?

And who in the hell was the Half-Blood Prince?

* * *

"Today we are going to be practicing dueling, as so many of you dunderheads seem to have trouble with the simplest of spells," Professor Snape drawled to the Defense Against the Dark Arts students—the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Hermione was seated next to Harry and Ron, though they were barely interacting with her. From across the room, Hermione saw Draco sitting with Blaise Zabini.

"There will be groups of two, and before you get any ideas, I will be choosing the partners. You will duel in front of the class for ten minutes before the next pair is allowed to start their duel. I will be grading you based on your spell usage, your blockage of spells, and most importantly, your confidence. You may be a terrible dueler, but if you have the confidence that many of the Death Eaters appear to have, then you can go a long way. Now, for the partners."

Snape called off a list of names, and unfortunately, Hermione was paired with Neville. Hermione loved Neville as a close friend, but it was known to most of Hogwarts that Neville's dueling skills weren't as advanced as most of the other students. Hermione would normally go easy on Neville, but since they were being judged in front of Snape and the entire class, Hermione was unsure if she would be able to do as she normally did when interacting with Neville during their schoolwork.

To her disappointment, Draco and Harry had been paired together and were up first.

Hermione watched as Draco and Harry stood opposite of each other. Harry's face had a look of absolute disgust, while Draco's face remained impassive. Though Hermione had grown used to Draco's facial expressions, and could usually read them, she remained lost as he stared at her best friend.

Hermione wasn't a religious person, especially before attending Hogwarts and discovering her magical abilities, but she prayed to whatever god there was that the two boys, who both meant a great deal to her, wouldn't harm each other. She prayed that Harry wouldn't use the Sectumsempra spell, and Draco wouldn't use any Unforgivable Curse. She prayed and prayed and prayed that things would go smoothly. She also prayed that Neville would somehow learn all the spells he couldn't manage in years prior so she wouldn't have to go easy on him and have her Defense grade suffer.

"Begin," Snape snapped.

Harry and Draco raised their wands and began shouting spells.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Expelliarmus!_

Spells were blocked and cast, over and over again. Both Draco and Harry were showing their dueling capabilities.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_

" _Confingo!"_

" _Confundo!"_

" _Depulso!"_

" _Engorgio!"_

" _Fumos!"_

" _Glacius!"_

" _Immobulus!"_

" _Impedimenta!"_

" _Langlock!"_

" _Levicorpus!"_

"Time!" Shouted Professor Snape. "While I commend your efforts, Mister Potter, perhaps you should learn spells that will actually trap a victim. Your spells were adequate, as was your blocking. Mister Malfoy, you were, as usual, at the top. Your dueling puts Mister Potter to shame, as always. Next!"

Hermione exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as she was exponentially happy that no Unforgivables nor the Sectumsempra curse was cast. Eventually, Hermione dueled Neville and received adequate remarks from Professor Snape, as Neville's dueling was better than in the past, but not up to standards.

Hermione was happiest, however, when the class was dismissed.

* * *

After class, Draco fled toward the bathrooms, eager to get away from the realization that Hermione wasn't going to speak to him. He had been waiting, not so patiently, for her to approach him and say that things were going back to normal. He wanted nothing more than the take her in his arms, kiss her soft lips, and make sweet love to her in the dungeons or the Room of Requirement. He wanted to place the necklace he'd given her for Christmas around her fragile neck, where it belonged. It didn't belong in his empty pocket, waiting for her approval. It belonged to her, just as his heart did. He only wanted Hermione Granger, and it seemed for the moment, Hermione Granger he could not have.

Draco rushed toward the bathrooms and ripped off his sweater, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. He turned on the faucet and slashed cold water onto his paler than normal face. Sweat trickled from the tips of his hair and down his temples.

In the reflection in the mirror, Draco saw none other than Potter.

Draco turned around swiftly. "What do I owe the pleasure, Potter?"

"I think you know, Malfoy. Care to duel again? This time, we'll prove who's better, without the watchful eyes of your beloved Snape."

Honestly, Draco didn't want to duel Potter. He didn't want to duel Hermione's best friend in the bathrooms without the watchful eyes of Snape and the other classmates. He didn't want to prove himself to Potter. It wasn't for a lack of courage or because he was a coward. Perhaps a year ago, he would've been the one to challenge Potter. But now, after everything that had changed in his life, he only wanted to get out of his duties of being a Death Eater, come clean to Hermione about everything, and continue the future with Hermione by his side, blood purity be damned.

Before Draco could decline, Potter began shouting spells. Luckily, Draco always seemed to be on his guard—a trick taught by his father. Draco blocked the spells easily, but he wasn't going to simply stand there and block spells like a little bitch, as his father would say. He was being provoked, and he couldn't have that, no matter how badly he wanted to say "fuck this" and fun into Hermione's arms.

Draco shouted spells back, and soon, to the unawareness of both of them, things were being shattered, causing an ear shattering racket.

* * *

Hermione followed Harry out of the classroom, wishing to apologize for her behavior in the Great Hall. She knew that if she apologized to Harry first, the apology to Ron would come much easier, as would his forgiveness. She followed Harry toward the bathrooms, and sighed. She had been practicing her apology speech after he and Draco had dueled, and she didn't want to delay it further. However, she wasn't going to stop him from going into the restrooms, nor was she going to follow him. She would simply have to wait outside for him to exit.

After waiting for a few minutes, however, she heard an incredible racket and rushed inside, afraid for Harry's safety. However, once she got inside the bathroom, what she saw crushed her heart.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she saw Harry shoot a spell toward Draco, to which he easily blocked. "What the hell is going on here?"

Harry turned his head slightly toward Hermione, but kept his wand raised in defense. "You saw how Snape treated us in class, Hermione. You saw how Draco played him. I'm rightfully defending my dueling skills, away from the eyes of Snape. Now get out of here before you get hurt! Go on, Hermione! Leave!"

Hermione's heart pumped in fear. With a wand in hand, she raised it, pointing it alternately between Draco and Harry. Draco wasn't even staring at Harry anymore, Hermione realized, only at her.

"Stop! Both of you! Please! This isn't accomplishing anything! One of you will get hurt!"

"Go away, Hermione! Leave us be!" Harry shouted.

"No! Please, listen to me!"

Harry ignored Hermione and shouted another spell at Draco. When Draco blocked that spell, too, Hermione jumped in front of Harry, prepared to punch him or slap him or push him—whatever it took to knock some sense into him. However, just as she'd gotten in front of Harry, Draco had already shouted his spell.

" _Stupefy!"_ Draco yelled. It hit Hermione in the back, and before she could even realize what was happening, she was spun into the air and across the bathroom. She was slammed into a mirror that ran along the bathroom wall, hitting her head with such force that she felt like her head had been severed from her body. As she crashed to the floor, glass shards from the mirror poured onto her body, entering her skin and cutting splices, allowing blood to pulse to the floor. Hermione knew that a gash was on her head.

The last thing Hermione saw was Draco's worried expression before she saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

"Hermione! No!" Draco wailed as he saw Hermione lying on the floor, covered in blood and watching in horror as blood rushed from her precious head. He grabbed her hand, not caring if her blood was covering his hand, not caring if the glass punctured him as well.

The spell wasn't meant for her! It was meant for that motherfucking Potter! How could this happen? Not Hermione. Not his precious Hermione!

Draco felt his throat closing as he watched Hermione lying unconscious on the floor. She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Draco could barely formulate words, and he didn't notice as Harry raised his wand and yelled the curse Hermione had warned him against.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

Draco was flown across the room, into the center where water was flowing from the sinks toward the middle of the tiled floor. He lay on the ground as his torso was being ripped to shreds. He could barely process the pain, however, as he thought of his lover lying a few feet away, possibly dying from the loss of blood.

"Hermione," he whispered, as unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as Hermione lay bleeding and covered in glass. He watched in horror as the spell Hermione had begged him not to use left Malfoy's stomach ripped into shreds, blood pouring out. He watched in horror as Snape rushed into the bathroom, muttering a spell over Draco and screaming at Harry to get Madam Pomfrey to help Hermione.

He didn't notice until later, after he had processed what all had happened, that Draco had used Hermione's first name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for the lovely and wonderful reviews on the last chapter! It warms my heart to know that so many of you enjoyed it!**

 **Good news - we've reached over 800 followers and 400 favorites on this story! Wahoo! That makes me so incredibly happy that people are loving this story just as much as I love writing it. I've been writing this story since June, and we're nowhere near done. ;)**

 **In other news, I've began writing some of my own creative fiction on Wattpad. If you could all do me a huge favor, check it out. It's not Harry Potter related, but it's an angsty romantic drama filled with lemons and lots of fun. I'm sure if you enjoy this monster of a fic, you'll enjoy that, too. The link is on my profile. It won't let me post the link on here.** **On Wattpad, my username is Slytherin93. Surprise, surprise. My story is called Beauty and the Boss.** **Also on my Wattpad page, I have a Twitter account I'm dedicated toward my writing. If you have a Twitter and you want to talk to me regularly, follow me!**

 **I appreciate each and every one of you. Truly, I do. You guys make me incredibly happy.**

 **I think you'll all get a major EEEKKK! out of this chapter. Let me know in comments.**

 **I love you guys. Happy reading and happy holidays!**

* * *

Draco was treated privately without prying eyes by Snape and Madam Pomfrey only after Snape had decided to cast a disillusionment spell over Draco's Dark Mark. Madam Pomfrey was well aware of Snape's double life, and Snape had no doubts that the Matron of Hogwarts was aware of Draco's new status among the Death Eaters. Nevertheless, it didn't render Snape's will to protect the young Slytherin. It wasn't merely because Snape had taken the Unbreakable Vow to protect the Malfoy boy or because he was a young Slytherin in Snape's own house. Ever since Snape's conversation with Miss Granger, Snape couldn't help but see himself in the Draco. He would've denied the hell out of it, but Snape cared for the boy—perhaps more than any other student he'd ever taught.

Through the private treatments of Snape and Madam Pomfrey, Draco was completely healed and was ready to be released from the Hospital Wing within a week. There was nothing Snape could do to heal the scars, however. Snape explained in great detail that the price of Draco's life came with the everlasting scars across his young chest and stomach.

In another lifetime, Draco might've cared about the scars that ran across his chest and stomach. He was now no longer the beautiful mold of a young man. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He couldn't bring himself to care that Potter hadn't been expelled and had only been given detention every weekend until the end of the school year. He couldn't bring himself to care that he himself only had to serve two detentions (Draco had allowed Snape to use Legilimency on him to see what occurred in the bathroom that day). He couldn't even bring himself to care about the fact that he had almost died.

He only cared about one thing—one person, rather. And she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the hospital wing or anywhere in the castle, and Draco knew that he couldn't merely ask around where Hermione was—that would give away his secret of his feelings for her. But he couldn't stand back and do nothing.

After a day of frantically wandering around the castle, peering into every fucking nook and cranny, he searched out the one person he knew could actually give him viable information.

Knocking on his office door, Draco tried to keep positive thoughts in his mind. Unfortunately, with Hermione not around him, he could barely think of anything other than the blood rushing from her skull.

The door opened slowly.

"Draco," Snape said. "I figured after spending a week in the Hospital Wing, you'd be running about with your friends. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Granger." It tasted foul to use her last name instead of her first, but he couldn't allow himself to blow their cover any more than he'd already done so just by asking about her.

Snape's eyes didn't widen and his smirk didn't grow or lessen. In fact, it was as if Snape's face was a statue. Finally, after a minute of blank staring, Snape opened the door wider.

"Come in, Draco. It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

After sitting down in Snape's office and having a house elf deliver hot tea, Snape finally began to speak to Draco.

"Draco, you are aware that I've seen all your memories of what occurred in the bathroom that day. And though it took a bit more effort to convince him, I also saw Mr. Potter's memories."

Draco nodded. "I'm aware, sir. Not of Mr. Potter's memories, but of mine. I may have been a bit out of it, but I remember that clearly."

"So, based off your punishment and Potter's, you know I'm aware that you weren't as involved in the duel as Potter, but because you did participate, you had to be punished. If it were up to me, Potter would've been on the first train back to his aunt and uncle's house, but because I'm not Headmaster and have no desire to be, it wasn't my decision."

Once again, Draco nodded. "I know, sir. And no disrespect, but I'm not here to talk about mine or Potter's punishment."

Snape held up a hand to stop Draco from further speaking. "I know. I'm getting to that."

There was a slight pause before Snape continued talking. "Dumbledore is too blinded by Potter to see beyond the surface, but I'm trained to read between the lines. I saw everything that happened between you and Potter, and I also saw what happened when Miss Granger intervened. It seems, from both of your memories, she was quite distraught over what was happening between the two of you."

Draco gulped. He'd already risked so much of he and Hermione's relationship by even coming to speak with Snape. What more could he say without the truth becoming so blatantly obvious?

"Her best friend was in danger," Draco shrugged. "She was worried for his safety."

Snape simply stared at Draco. Draco felt sweat beads forming on his neck.

In a flat tone, Snape said, "I hardly think that is the case this time, Draco."

Draco averted his eyes away from Snape's icy stare. "What do you mean?"

Snape didn't speak for a few minutes, and Draco was beginning to worry about what exactly he was going to say. Draco folded his arms in front of his chest to hide the shallow rise and fall of his chest due to the irregularity of his breathing.

"Draco, I talked with Miss Granger when the students arrived back from the holiday. She informed me of the…relationship…between the two of you."

Draco's immediate reaction was anger. He stood from his chair, causing it to fall violently to the floor, creating a loud _BANG!_ that echoed throughout Snape's office. Clenching his fists together, he paced back and forth, back and forth. He could feel the vein on the side of his neck pulsing and his breathing became even more shallow than it was before.

"Draco, if I questioned Miss Granger before, your little display has confirmed her story. Now sit down before you destroy something. Allow me to tell you the entire story. If you're to blame anyone, blame me—not Miss Granger."

Reluctantly, Draco sat back down in the chair opposite Snape. He didn't dare look at him though. What did he mean, blame him and not Hermione? What had Snape done?

"What did you do to her?" Draco spat, fingering his wand in his shirt sleeve. If he were incredibly stupid, like all the other Gryffindors besides Hermione, he'd pull the wand out of his sleeve and hex Snape before he could blink.

But he was a Slytherin—an intelligent Slytherin who was the second highest in the school—and he would never hex Snape—a fellow Slytherin, his Head of House.

"I didn't do anything to Miss Granger. I've suspected something has been occurring for awhile. Come with me, I'll show you exactly what occurred."

* * *

After viewing Snape's memories of his and Hermione's discussion, Draco was erupted from the Pensieve abruptly, gasping for air and feeling his heart beating practically out of his chest. His head was pounding violently, and he craved the feeling of Hermione in his arms.

"So you've known this entire time?" Draco breathed. "You've known and you haven't reported us to my father? To the Dark Lord?"

Snape huffed a laugh. "Despite what you may believe, Draco, it isn't my intention to spout off your secrets to your parents or to the Dark Lord. Thankfully, when I began teaching certain Slytherin students Occlumency years ago, I chose you. You'll be able to shield your memories of Miss Granger from the Dark Lord and anyone else who is curious, if they have reason to suspect."

Draco shook his head. "Why are you helping me? Surely you should be hexing me? Using an Unforgivable? I don't understand."

Sighing, Snape said, "Like I told Miss Granger, I was young once. I know the feelings that you are experiencing, Draco. When I was your age, I felt the familiar feelings of love."

Draco whipped his head to face his Head of House. "You were in love?"

Snape smirked. "Don't sound so surprised, Draco. Despite what everyone believes about me, I am human. I am capable of love."

Draco moved away from Snape and sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk. He allowed his head to fall into his hands. His stomach churned, and suddenly, he felt the need to vomit from all the information he'd just received.

He still didn't know one thing, though.

"Snape, all of this information is wonderful and lovely," he snapped, "but it still doesn't answer my original question when I came here. Where is Hermione?"

Snape sat down in his desk too, grasping his chin with his long fingers. Draco stared at him, realizing that for once, Snape was at a loss for words.

"What is it?" Draco asked. He could hear the worry tracing his own voice. "What's happened?"

"Draco, Miss Granger is at St. Mungo's," Snape said quietly.

Blinking, Draco began laughing. "I'm sorry," he said between bouts of laughter. "I thought for a second you said she was in St. Mungo's."

After laughing hysterically for a few moments, Draco realized Snape's face was a stone, a statue.

"I believe that's what I said, yes," Snape reiterated.

Draco began to shake. "W-what?" He managed. "What the fuck?" He was screaming now, each word becoming louder and more desperate. "What the fuck do you mean she's in St. Mungo's? How the fuck did this happen? What the fuck happened to her? Why the fuck didn't you do anything?"

Draco barely realized that he was standing, pacing, his wand raised and pointed toward Snape.

Snape, however, was completely calm. "Draco, I'd suggest you sit back down, put away your wand, and keep the cursing to a minimum. Remember who you are."

Draco rolled his eyes, but willingly sat. He kept his wand on his lap, though, refusing to put it away just yet. "Oh fuck off, Snape and just tell me what the fuck happened to her."

Snape smirked at Draco's language, but nodded. "We tried everything—Madam Pomfrey and me. We got the bleeding to stop magically, and we got all of the glass out of her skin, but by the time that happened, she had lost so much blood that it couldn't be magically replenished. Even if it could've, we didn't have the necessary tools and potions here to help her. It would've taken me months to brew all the potions that she needed. Luckily, Dumbledore contacted St. Mungo's, and they had all the potions on hand. She was taken there immediately. The Healers replenished her blood supply, but she's been in a coma ever since. They've run all sorts of magical tests on her, but they can't figure out quite what's wrong. They figure because she's Muggleborn, it's something that magical healing can't properly fix. The Healers are hopeful, though, that she'll come out of the coma soon. If not, they'll be sending her to a Muggle hospital in her hometown. They've yet to contact her parents, but if the coma extends, we'll be forced to do so."

Draco couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Hermione—his Hermione—was in a coma. She was unconscious because of him. All because of him.

"She's in a coma?" Draco whispered.

"Yes."

"And she hasn't woken up?"

"No."

"And she's in St. Mungo's?"

"Yes."

Draco paused. "This is all my fault."

Snape shook his head. "No, Draco. It is no one's fault. Accidents happen. I do believe that when Miss Granger wakes up, she'll know that you weren't casting that spell toward her. I'm sure she knows you'd never harm her."

Draco felt his eyes watering. He couldn't hold the tears in any longer as he thought of Hermione lying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her and her unconscious body not thinking the beautiful and fierce thoughts that normally coursed through her brilliant brain. "I just miss her, and I don't want to lose her. Not yet, not ever."

And those words were the absolute truth.

* * *

Draco sat at the desk in his dormitory, processing everything that had happened between him and Snape just a short time ago.

Hermione was in a coma at St. Mungo's. Snape has been aware of he and Hermione's relationship from almost the beginning and he isn't going to say anything. Hermione told Snape and confided in him. Snape didn't give Hermione detention for the rest of her education at Hogwarts. Snape had been in love before.

It was a lot to take in—too much—especially with everything that had been occurring in Draco's life. He couldn't take it. He needed her. He needed Hermione.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and did the only thing he could think to do in his situation. Write her a letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I want to start off this letter by saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for many things, but I think I should start at the beginning. I'm sorry for what I did on the Hogwarts Express. By openly flirting with Pansy, I caused damage to our relationship, and that was the very last thing I intended to do. It kills me to see you cry. It kills me even more to know that I was the one to cause your tears. I'm so sorry._

 _I'm sorry for not fighting for you harder immediately afterwards. I'm sorry I allowed a few days to pass without coming to you, fighting for you, kissing you senseless, and making sweet, sweet love to you. I should've been a man, Hermione. I should've been the man that you needed for a few days, but I wasn't. I was a coward. I'm a coward._

 _Mostly, I'm sorry that you got caught in the crossfire between Potter and me in the boys' bathroom after DADA class. It was never my intention to hurt you, and as I saw you slumped against the wall with glass in your skin and blood gushing from your head, watching you slip out of consciousness, I felt my heart explode. As I watched you leave me and slip into an unknown world, I feared that you'd died. I cried, Hermione. I cried as I saw you leaving me in those moments._

 _I never meant for that spell to hit you. I meant for it to hit Potter so we could end that senseless duel. I would never physically harm you. Never._

 _I won't go into the details of the duel because I'm not trying to turn you against Potter. When you return, I'm sure you'll get all kinds of details from both sides. None of those will come from me unless you specifically ask me. I don't want to cause a riff between you and your friends, despise them as I may. This is about you. You and me, and by speaking of your friends, nothing good will come to us. If you wish, ask me about it. But I won't tell you my side. It's in the past, and all I want is you._

 _Hermione, the time I spent at your house with you and your parents were some of the happiest days of my life. I never would've dreamed all those years ago when I met you on the day of our sorting that we'd come together in this way, but I wouldn't change a single thing._

 _I spoke with Snape today, and he told me that you're in a coma and have been since you were taken to St. Mungo's. I still don't know how to feel about that. I'm not sure if writing this letter will even be worth it. I don't know if you'll ever read it. But I have to try. If you could read this when you wake up, then you'll know. You'll know that I'm sorry and I want you, Hermione._

 _I need you. I need you more than I need magic and blood purity and house elves and my horrible father. I need you more than I need the Malfoy last name._

 _Come back to me, Hermione. Come back to me and let's start over. I swear, I won't fail you again. You're the most important part of my life now._

 _I'm thinking of you always,_

 _Draco_

Draco read over the letter five times, making sure every word was spelled correctly, every 't' was crossed and every 'i' was dotted. After making sure every feeling that was pounding in his mind was conveyed, he escaped the dungeons to seek out the Owlery,

He didn't use his regular owl, figuring that somehow, his parents would receive information that their son was owling a letter to the Muggleborn Hermione Granger. Possibly not his mother, but his father would without a doubt make an unnecessary trip to Hogwarts, drag Draco out by his arm branded with the Dark Mark, and deliver him to the Dark Lord to be executed in the most painful way known to the wizarding world.

However, Draco felt in his heart that living without Hermione was infinitely more painful.

Sighing, he found an owl that appeared to be lonely. Draco grabbed a treat and fed it to the owl, giving it the instructions of delivery.

Draco watched as the owl flew into the night sky. He stayed in the Owlery for half an hour, thinking of Hermione, how she was in a coma, and desperately wishing she'd return to Hogwarts soon, safe and sound.

When he returned to his dormitory, he reached into his pants' pocket and grabbed the original letter he'd written Hermione. He opened it, reading it one last time.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry—for everything. Pansy, the duel, mistreating you, not showing you enough how I care. I want to start over. Me and you._

 _I love you, Hermione. I love you and I can't live without you. Come back to me, safe and sound._

 _Love,_

 _Draco._

Draco folded the letter once more and threw it in the fire, watching it burn into oblivion. No one could know. No one could know that Draco Malfoy—Pureblood Slytherin, Death Eater in charge of killing Albus Dumbledore—was in love with Hermione Granger—Muggleborn Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend.

* * *

A week later, Draco was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, gazing into the night sky, thinking of Hermione. He didn't know if she'd awaken from her coma or not, and if she had, he wasn't sure if she'd even read his letter. He desperately wanted to believe that she had, but the pessimistic parts of him figured she ignored it, bursting it into a ball of flames when she saw who exactly the sender was.

He meant what he said in the letter he burned. He loved her. He was in love with her. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with her, and if he were asked, he wouldn't be able to give a clear answer. But upon the realization that her life was in danger, knowing that she was in a coma, and watching her bleed out on the bathroom floor, Draco knew that he never wanted to live without her. She held his heart, for better or for worse.

He loved her.

It was undeniable now.

But he could never tell her.

It had to remain his secret. He was sure of it.

He knew his life would be so much simpler if he never would've begun this affair with the bushy haired Gryffindor. He should've ignored her in the Room of Requirement that day. He should've called her a Mudblood and made her wallow in her sorrows over the Weasel.

But he didn't. He'd offered her an escape—one he never figured in his wildest dreams that she'd accept—and he fell in love with her.

He loved her bushy hair and her large teeth. He loved her fiery personality and her inability to accept his bullshit. He loved her intelligence and her love for her parents. He loved how she stood up for people that couldn't stand up for themselves. He loved how she was fierce with a wand and even fiercer with her vocabulary. He loved the way her eyes rolled back in her head during an orgasm and the sighs that escaped her perfect little mouth when Draco was pleasuring her. He loved the feeling of himself buried inside her hot little core and the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved in and out, in and out. He loved how she settled into his side post-sex and how her hair tickled his nose. He loved her laugher. He loved her honesty. He loved her chocolate brown eyes and the way they looked at him with such onesty.

He just loved her. Every little thing about her.

He was in love, for the first time in his life.

Draco leaned his head backwards against the stone wall, feeling his eyes drooping. He hadn't slept much in a week. He was a walking corpse, for the most part. Between his assignments, keeping a façade for the Slytherins, thinking about his task to murder Albus Dumbledore, the burn of his Dark Mark, and his longing for Hermione, sleeping was a low priority.

Just as Draco was beginning to nod off, he heard footsteps approaching.

Feeling apprehension tingle his skin, Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand from his jacket pocket, pointing it in the direction of the footsteps. He didn't want anyone to see him here. He needed to be alone.

Just as he was about to fire out a spell, he saw the familiar bushy brown hair that he'd been craving for a week.

As she stepped into view, Draco realized he'd never seen anything more beautiful. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees.

It was her. It was Hermione.

 _His_ Hermione.


	22. Author's Note

I know, you all are going to kill me for this. I apologize, truly I do. This is not a chapter update. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded sometime after New Years. Maybe two chapters will be uploaded shortly.

First things first: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas…whatever you celebrate! I hope today, and the holidays in general, are treating you well. No matter who you are, where you live, or what you celebrate, I hope you are happy and healthy as the end of 2015 ends and 2016 begins.

Now, on to the important stuff…

A few housekeeping things:

First, thank you all so much for your response to this story. I truly, truly, truly appreciate it. I've enjoyed writing it since the end of May and early June. It has become my life, outside of school, and I've enjoyed every single moment, comment, favorite, follow, and hit. It has made me extremely happy—it has been a truly amazing Christmas present.

Secondly, I'm about to enter my last semester of college and graduate, then starting my "big girl" job, wherever that may be. The next few months are going to be hectic, and that's putting it mildly. I don't know how often I'll be able to update or even if I will be able to. Eventually, I will finish this story; I just don't know how often it will be updated.

I hate to do that to all of you—especially the loyal ones who have been reading and commenting since day one. But I know that creating a stable future for myself comes first. I know you all will be able to understand that—especially those of you who are out of college and in the real world.

I've also began to focus on my own original fiction more, seeing as this is the writing that will actually get me somewhere. A lot of my style is the exact same as this story, just with my own characters in their own world. I hope you all will give it a chance. I hope you do. It would mean the world to me.

If you want to keep up with me regularly, I have a Facebook page that you can like and interact with me on. I just created it today, so liking it will be another Christmas present. ;)

It won't allow me to post the links, but on Wattpad, you can find me under the name Slytherin93.  
On Facebook, you can find me under Morgan Pruitt, or simply type after the Facebook url morganwrites93. I know this is confusing. Stupid Fanfiction.

I'd love some feedback from all of you. I'm trying to take my "real" writing more seriously in the hopes of becoming published.

Soon, I'll be heading on vacation to Disney World, and I'll be gone for a week. Hopefully two chapters of An Illicit Affair will be up before then. I try to update my Wattpad story, Beauty and the Boss, every other day. It's a steamy romance that I'm sure you all will enjoy.

I love you all. Truly, I do. You've made my life very happy. This isn't a goodbye, even though that's what it sounds like. It's simply a "real life sucks" post. And a "hang in there with me" post.

I'll converse with you all, soon. Follow my pages. I'll be on those the most.

-movember


End file.
